A Wedding, A New Love
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: AU (set in the present): Dis is getting married and Thorin is one of the groomsmen. He wants to ask this one young man named Bilbo out for the wedding purpose and his own need. Complications arise that both men must learn to work around and find a happy ending. Eventual mpreg: Don't like. Don't read. Don't comment.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me when I was out recycling my bottles and cans. Odd, right? Well, I think it's gonna be good. Let's see what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mind me asking what the occasion is?" a short, stocky man asked Thorin as he measured his shoulder width, which Thorin had made quite easy for him and had tied his long hair up in the back.

The taller man shook his head. "A wedding," he answered.

The short man nodded. "Been to a few of those myself. Not very fun." He shifted to measure Thorin's torso. "The last one I attended, I fell asleep during the reception."

Thorin chuckled.

Jotting down a few numbers on a little book tucked underneath his arm, the short man then measured Thorin's height. With a bright smile upon his rosy face, he stepped back and motioned for Thorin to step off the platform. He turned to fetch a few different materials that were atrocious to Thorin's eyes. The stocky man held them out to Thorin who winced slightly at the disgusting colors. "Which one do you prefer?"

"Uh," Thorin began, "do you have anything dark? Like a dark blue?"

The short man cocked his head to the side as he thought about the selections in the back of the tailor shop. Nodding, he quickly retrieved luscious navy blue fabric and held it out so the taller man could inspect it.

Thorin took the fabric and held it in his large hands. It seemed reasonably soft and thick. He knew a certain person would much appreciate it, though he hadn't gotten around to asking him to attend the wedding with him yet. With a slight nod, Thorin handed the material back to the tailor who scribbled a few numbers in the little book.

"So," the tailor began, placing the piece of material down on the table and retrieving a box of ties. "Whose wedding?"

"My sister's," Thorin answered and the tailor nodded. "She wants all the groomsmen to wear suits, and I'm glad to say that it was a very good choice."

"Not a fan of tuxedos?" the tailor asked setting the box down on the table.

"No," Thorin said. "They do not... flatter me."

"I see," the other man replied, nodding his head. "Have a date?"

Thorin cleared his throat nervously.

"Not quite?" the tailor offered and Thorin smiled.

"Yes," he said. "I have not gotten around to it yet. I still need to find the right time."

"It's a wedding," the tailor said. "It's not like your asking them out on a date." The tailor chuckled but then slowed to a stop when he saw Thorin's face. "A date?"

Thorin nodded. "I know I should do it soon, but..."

"But you don't know when because she might think the wedding is an excuse to start dating," the other man finished.

The taller man glared at him. "Yes, and _he'll_ want no part of me if I do that."

The tailor choked on his breath. "Oh, sorry... I didn't..." Turning away from Thorin's gaze, the tailor set out a few ties on the table. "Uh, which one do you like?" he asked nervously.

Thorin came to stand by the table. He thoroughly searched through every tie in the box, deciding which tie his hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend would love. Carefully lifting each one out of the box, he studied them intently as if the right one would pop out and say, "I'm here!". The tailor stood off to the side, allowing Thorin to take his time and not feel pressured to choose. He had assumed Thorin was straight and would ask a lovely woman out, but when the taller man had corrected him, he felt awful for assuming such a thing. Now as he watched Thorin decide on a tie, he couldn't help but feel guilty for offending him. Thorin, on the other hand, was entirely focused on choosing the perfect tie for his perfect love. He had examined all the ties and had decided on three different ties. From those three, he would choose the proper one. After thinking for some time and imagining Bilbo's face when the younger man saw them, Thorin picked up a glossy light grey tie with little flecks of green, red, and light blue. He thought Bilbo would love it as it reminded Thorin of the young man. Turning his attention to the tailor, Thorin held the tie out to him.

"This one?" the tailor asked.

Thorin nodded.

"Very well," the short man walked to the front of the shop and tallied the numbers in his book. "Over here," he called, seeing Thorin still standing by the table. He was punching numbers into the calculator when Thorin stopped in front of the counter, his hair slightly coming undone from the loose tie. "Your total is $764.32," the tailor told Thorin who appeared to be unmoved by the price. Shaking his head, the tailor handed Thorin a card. "Please, write down your name and phone number so I can reach you once your suit is done."

The tall man nodded and scribbled his name and cell number on the card.

"Thank you," the tailor said, sliding the card in the little book. "You can either pay now or wait until you receive your suit."

"I shall pay now," Thorin answered, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. "You said it was $764.32, yes?"

"Yes."

Thorin drew out the exact amount from his wallet. "I normally do not have the exact change, but it turns out I am in luck. Here," he said, handing the exact amount of money to the gaping tailor who had never seen anyone simply pull that much money from their wallet. "I take it not many people do this?" he asked, chuckling at the other man's face.

The tailor shook his head, too speechless to talk. He took the money gratefully and counted it to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Once he convinced himself that Thorin had handed him seven hundred sixty-four dollars, he generated a receipt and pointed to where Thorin would sign. "Thank you," he said, once the other man drew his signature out on the paper. He did some little hand movements to the register before handing Thorin a receipt of his own, and he nodded in return.

"Thank you." Thorin smiled and turned to exit the shop when the tailor apologized for the wrongful accusation he made earlier. Thorin faced him and smiled. "It is fine," he assured the worried man. "You are certainly not the first to think that."

The tailor nodded and bid him goodbye but not before adding another comment. "Good luck with your date."

Thorin smiled and said, "I shall need it." And with that, Thorin exited the shop and walked to his sleek black coupe in front of the tiny department.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo Baggins sat by the fireplace at Bofur's home. He gingerly sipped at the cup of tea he held in his hands. The tea tasted foul, but Bilbo wasn't going to bring down his friend's high hopes of serving his guests. Bilbo had arrived there the day before with an uneasy feeling to him. Bofur had explained to him that that certain feeling always accompanied the feeling of love. But the younger man wasn't exactly sure how he could fall in love with a highly sophisticated and highly respected company owner. He had run into Thorin only a few times at the company's building.

Thorin Oakenshield owned Arkenstone Mutual, a company designed to help those in debt, and Bilbo was only a Starbucks Coffee employee who was paid to do literal coffee runs throughout the building. He did a few runs a couple of times last month and had gotten paid well. Though he didn't like doing coffee runs (with dodging the people who didn't bother to watch where they were going, the pace of time to not disturb anyone's meeting, or to time it perfectly to get the desired amount of money), he wouldn't pass up the offer because those people knew how to tip, and Bilbo was running low on money.

One day, he had two carriers in each of his hands and had to deliver them to a Balin and a Dori on the top floor. He had a hard time maneuvering his way through the busy building. Twice he nearly got knocked over and had to stop walking to recover his balance. A cosmopolitan-looking man narrowly missed hitting Bilbo in the shoulder as he swiftly strode past, yapping on his cell phone. Bilbo had managed to climb in and out of the elevators with no problem until he came to the second-to-the-top floor. Here, a meeting was just letting out, and the coffee runner had to weave his way past the obnoxious employees. Soon, the elevator came into view and Bilbo had dashed for it just as it was opening. He squeaked and stopped just in time to avoid running right into a neatly dressed man that was exiting. The man, however, did not see him and had collided with Bilbo; his chest hitting the poor worker squarely in the face. Bilbo felt himself lose his balance and imagined the coffee landing on the man in front of him.

"I am so sorry," the tall man said in a deep voice, reaching out to steady Bilbo as he nearly fell flat on his bottom. "Are you alright?"

It had taken Bilbo a few seconds to realize that the man was talking to him. "Oh, what? Yes," he answered. "I'm fine."

"It is my fault, I was not watching where I was going." The man let go of Bilbo's arms, seeing that the younger man was steady. "You are sure I did not hurt you?"

Bilbo nodded, a confused look on his face. This man was... nice, unlike the others who carelessly brushed passed him.

"Where are you going?" the man asked, noticing the carriers in the other man's hands.

"Uh, coffee run. Upstairs," Bilbo answered in a jumbled manner. He had no idea why he was acting the way. "I have to give these to a..." he trailed, setting the two carriers on the floor and pulling out his book. "To a Balin and a Dori," he finished.

"Oh," the man replied. "I can take you to them, if you would like?" he offered.

"That's hardly necessary, I... I can find my way," Bilbo stammered, picking up the carriers again. "I don't want to disturb your meetings or... business anymore than I already have," he said confidently. He watched as the older man ran a hand through his silver-streaked black hair, which was hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"Please, it is the least I can do for running into you like that." The man looked at Bilbo and smiled. "Yes?"

Bilbo nodded; he wasn't going to turn down this well-dressed, actually-nice, sophisticated man.

The taller man nodded and pressed the button for the elevator. He smiled kindly at Bilbo who was trying to focus on the carriers in his hands. "What is your name?" the man asked.

"Bilbo Baggins," he said, stepping into the elevator as it opened. "Yours?"

The older man inclined his head. "Thorin Oakenshield." He pressed the button for the top story of the building. The elevator dinged and its doors shut.

Bilbo felt his mouth run dry and his knees go weak. "You... you... you _own_ Arkenstone Mutual, don't you?"

He nodded and looked over at Bilbo. He smiled when the young man stared at him.

"I am so, so sorry I ran into you," Bilbo said. "I should have... I could have found my own way..."

The elevator stopped and Thorin walked out with Bilbo following him. "Do not apologize. I am not sorry I ran into you. You are very different from those I work with. Besides, it is the least I can do for not watching where I was going," Thorin assured him as he knocked on a glossy black door. A muffled shout was heard from inside and Bilbo was glad Thorin was there; he wouldn't be able to handle angry customers, again. The door was flung open by an overly tattooed man dressed in a neat suit. Curious what kind of people work here.

"Wha- Thorin," the tattooed man exclaimed. "What brings you up here? I thought it was your day off?"

Bilbo felt his stomach drop. _Day off?! I have ruined this man's day off?!_ he thought. He glanced over at Thorin who was explaining that a Starbucks-Coffee-boy was here.

The tattooed man looked around Thorin and smiled at Bilbo. "Oh, this is for Balin and Dori, yes?" he asked and Bilbo nodded. "How much?"

"It has already been paid for," Thorin's deep voice answered.

Bilbo looked taken aback and before he could ask Thorin why, the tattooed man gave him an enormous tip. "Thank you," he managed before the door closed. Bilbo remembered the way Thorin had smiled warmly at him and had walked him out of the building. Bilbo had thanked him again and Thorin had inclined his head respectfully. A few times after that incident, he had seen Thorin around the building, more often than he had ever remembered. He seemed to pass him down the halls nearly every time he did a run. He couldn't help but smile at how the most important man at Arkenstone Mutual remembered his name. He tried not to believe that Thorin was wanting to get his attention. Just that day too, Thorin had held the door open for him as he exited the building. Bilbo had thanked him and Thorin had seemed to stutter at the encounter. Bilbo had only assumed it was only because a woman was approaching him from afar. He believed Thorin was straight, though it pained him to think that but he knew Thorin would never fall in love with someone like him.

Now, Bilbo had finished that ghastly cup of tea. He bid Bofur his thanks and goodnight and began walking home. He had not been walking for twenty feet when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Bilbo," the voice on the other end said. It sounded anxious.

"Who is this?" Bilbo asked.

"Blake," the voice answered.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked. Blake was a coworker from Starbucks, both he and Bilbo did coffee runs inside big businesses.

"Um," Blake started, "I don't know how to tell you this but, we've been laid off."

Bilbo stopped walking and wanted to throw the phone across the street. "WHAT?!" he nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Yeah, the boss let me go today and he said he'd let you go tomorrow."

"This cannot be happening," Bilbo said, mostly to himself. He sighed heavily, now he was _really_ tight on money. "Thanks for calling," he said. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and continued walking. No job, no money. To be honest, that wasn't the thought that plagued his mind. He sighed again.

"No more seeing Thorin," he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Thank you sooo much for reviewing and liking this story! I, myself, LOVE this story! Um, what else... Yes, this chapter is dedicated to Bofur's Hat :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bilbo," the manager of Starbucks Coffee boomed as Bilbo entered his office. "I have been meaning to talk with you. Do you have a minute?"

The young man nodded and sat in a chair he was motioned to. He quietly waited to hear his boss' words.

"I am terribly sorry to have to tell you this, but..." the boss paused, trying to build suspense. "We need to lay you off."

Bilbo sighed and leaned back into the chair.

"There are budget cuts left and right. We need to gain more money and, in order to do that, we need to lay off a few hundred workers." He took in Bilbo's pained expression. "Do not fret, I am sure there are other jobs out there." The boss offered a smile which Bilbo did not take. He stared coldly at his ex-boss and stood to leave.

"Thank you for letting me know," he said flatly.

"Bilbo," the boss said, raising to his feet from behind the desk. "What has gotten you so upset?"

_Upset?! UPSET?!_ Bilbo thought. _Uh, the fact that I just got laid off! AND the fact that I may never see Thorin again! **That** is what has me so upset!_ Bilbo turned to give his ex-boss the coldest stare he could muster. "Nothing has me upset," he managed in a heartless tone. "If you do not mind, I have someone I need to find."

Before the boss could retort, Bilbo had left the room rather quickly.

He held back tears that threatened to fall as he strode to the door of the coffee shop. He ignored the chatter of his old coworkers and walked through the doors and out into the cool air of the afternoon. He walked in the direction of Arkenstone Mutual, and by the time he arrived at its steps, he was already crying. He sat up on the brick wall and bawled into his palms that covered his face. People who walked passed him stared with curiosity as Bilbo sobbed. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but when he lifted his face from his hands, a glossy black coupe pulled up to the curb. Bilbo wiped the tears from his eyes and watched the spotless black car come to a stop. He took a sharp intake of breath when Thorin stepped out of the car.

He was dressed no different from when Bilbo first saw him. He wore a fine black suit with a grey top and a light blue tie. Bilbo nearly melted at the sight of him. Thorin's long black hair with little streaks of grey was tied in a neat pony tail, much to Bilbo's disappointment. He looked rather hurried. The younger man hoped he wouldn't notice him. However, that was not the case.

Thorin rounded the car and leaped up onto the sidewalk where he took long strides towards Arkenstone Mutual. He picked his ringing cell phone out from his pocket and answered it. His long strides became rather short and steady as the phone conversation deepened. He seemed to be somewhat upset as the person on the other side of the call would not hang up.

Bilbo noticed how Thorin walked around other people on the sidewalk. He felt his heart drop; Thorin was polite to everyone and not just him. He watched as Thorin put the phone back in his pocket and swiftly picked up his pace. He was now nearing Bilbo and the younger man felt the tears well up in his eyes. He tried desperately to blink them away, but as Thorin caught sight of him, they fell from his eyes. He quickly ducked his head away and attempted to wipe the falling tears when Thorin stopped in front of him.

"Bilbo?" he asked, his rough voice making Bilbo more upset that he couldn't make coffee runs to his company anymore because of some stupid boss. Thorin watched as the younger man began to cry. Hesitantly but comfortingly, Thorin placed a hand lightly on Bilbo's shuddering shoulder. He focused his clear blue eyes on the man before him. "Bilbo?" he tried again. "What is wrong?"

The younger man shook his head and turned his face further away from Thorin. He sobbed more and felt Thorin pull his close. He rested his head on the older man's chest as he felt strong hands stroke his back reassuringly. He cried as hard as he could, letting out all the emotions that plagued him that very moment. He was surprised when Thorin did not pull away but only held him tighter.

"I am here," he heard him say softly. "I am here. You are fine with me."

Bilbo's sobs quieted as Thorin kept soothing him. Finally, he pulled back only to see Thorin's clear blue eyes study him with great concern. He wiped his eyes and sighed, staring at the tear stains on Thorin's grey top. "I... I'm sorry," he croaked, hesitantly touching the fabric that was damp.

Thorin chuckled lightly and tilted Bilbo's face up. "Do not be sorry," he assured. "It is fine." He watched as Bilbo nodded and put his face in his hands. "Tell me," Thorin began, "what is wrong?"

Bilbo shook his head and wiped the few tears that were left away from his eyes. "Nothing," he answered.

Thorin, knowing perfectly well that Bilbo was lying, did not press the matter and instead, offered the younger man his hand. "Come with me?" he asked.

Bilbo stared at the hand like it was on fire. He hesitated a bit before relenting and placing his small hand on Thorin's larger one. He let the taller man pull him off the brick wall and lead him to his car. "Where are we going?" he asked as Thorin held the car door open for him. "I thought-"

"_We_ are going to a small cafe down the road and _I_ am going to arrange my own matters quickly," Thorin answered, handing Bilbo the car keys.

"If I've bothered your day, I am perfectly fine walking home," Bilbo argued, making a move to get out of the car.

Thorin shook his head. "No," he said firmly but gently. "I was just coming in for a few meetings." Bilbo shot him a look and he sighed. "Those meetings can be rearranged; nearly half of my employees were not going to show up anyway." He watched as Bilbo sunk back into the seat, knowing that he was defeated. "Please, I will be right back, and we will go. Alright?"

Bilbo nodded and huffed, clearly angry at himself for ruining Thorin's day. "But I don't understand why I can't just walk home, seeing you have important matters to attend to. Why be more a of a bother than I already am?" Bilbo questioned, folding his arms across his chest and staring at the black dashboard in front of him. He heard Thorin sigh.

"I... There... Please..." he mumbled, still leaning on the open door. "Please, Bilbo. I will be back."

"But-" Bilbo pressed.

"Do you not wish to spend the day with me?" Thorin interrupted, his voice slightly dropping.

Bilbo looked into his eyes and swore he saw a bit of hurt behind those regal sapphires. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't want to ruin your day."

Thorin smiled softly. "My day is far from being ruined. You can be sure of that," he said. He stood upright and pushed the car door shut but not before making sure Bilbo's legs were seated in the car.

There Bilbo sat, watching Thorin pass the hurrying people on the sidewalk and jog up the steps of Arkenstone Mutual. He sighed, slightly content at the thought of going to lunch with Thorin. _Maybe this is a date?_ Bilbo thought. No, it couldn't be a date. Thorin would have been acting weird and nervous if this were a date. But what did Bilbo know, he'd never been on a date in his life. Nearly blushing at the thought of being on a date with Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo glanced around the car.

The interior was all black though the steering wheel was an exception, it was a dull silver. The inside was tidy and clean; free of lint and unwanted trash. Bilbo could easily tell that Thorin was a very neat person, though he hoped he wasn't too neat. There was an empty Starbucks Coffee cup in one of the cup-holders between the driver's and passenger's seat. Bilbo picked it up and read the side of the cup. He made a 'mhmm' sound as he recalled scribbling an unreadable word on that very same cup days before during his run, back when he had a job. Did Thorin actually _keep_ the cup Bilbo had written on? Shaking his head and thinking it was impossible that he had, Bilbo continued to scan his eyes around the car. He looked down at himself and felt very out of place in this spiffy car. Turning his attention to the people out the window, Bilbo noticed Thorin approaching the car. Quickly, he slung the seat belt over his shoulder and placed it in its latch with a click. He shifted slightly to sit up more as Thorin opened the driver's door.

Bilbo watched as the taller man shrunk into his car, which seemed to hold him comfortably, and grope for the keys in the ignition. He smothered a smile and held the keys out to the side of his face. Thorin turned and smiled. He grasped the keys and locked them in the ignition.

"Thank you," he said, pulling his own seat belt on.

Bilbo nodded.

Thorin pulled the car away from the curb and drove, rather professionally, to the small cafe down the road. During the ride, he kept glancing at Bilbo every few seconds to convince himself that Bilbo was really in his car. Thankfully, the younger man hadn't noticed for he was busy gazing out the window at the passing scenery. They were halfway there when Bilbo asked Thorin a question.

"How long have you owned Arkenstone Mutual?"

Thorin thought long and hard about this question. Answering it was really simple. Saying it was an entirely different story since Thorin was sure he had swallowed his tongue long ago due to his nervousness. With a deep breath, Thorin said, "It... was... belonged to my father... and grandfather for... years." His sweaty palms grasped the steering wheel tightly as he focused on the road ahead of him. "I have... personally owned... Ark...kenstone Mutual for a little... over fifteen years." Geez! What was wrong with him? He had forgotten his own company's name! Oh boy, maybe he should have rethought this whole 'taking Bilbo out to lunch' thing.

Bilbo glanced at Thorin curiously. He knew from small encounters with him that Thorin was a highly respected man who did not falter in anything he pursued. But the way he was acting right now, threw Bilbo off. Thorin seemed a bit nervous. Why? Bilbo thought about the events leading up to them going to lunch and came to the conclusion that Thorin was... admittedly scared. Bilbo smiled to himself and leaned back into the seat.

Thorin, on the other hand, was busy sorting out a million different things in his head while trying to focus on the road ahead. He soon realized this day would not go well and had almost missed the turn into the cafe; a sure sign he was going to screw everything up. He pulled into a parking space near the door. Once he pulled the key from its place in the ignition, he sat back and ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin nodded; he couldn't speak. Sighing heavily, he unbuckled his seat belt and placed his hand on the handle. He watched as Bilbo did the same, but he had opened the door and was now patiently waiting for Thorin at the front of the car. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Thorin opened the door and joined Bilbo at the front of the car but not before locking the car.

As they approached the cafe's doors, Thorin drew a shaky breath and walked a little faster than Bilbo. He crossed in front of the younger man and held the door open for him. Bilbo thanked him and they entered the cozy cafe.

The cafe was homely. A few couches were huddled in a neat layout in the corner of the room, a lovely bookshelf looming over the set up. There were tables and chairs scattered around the cafe, a few booths sat here and there. Bilbo couldn't help but feel at home at this place. He wondered how Thorin knew about this down-to-earth place even though he dressed like and seemed to be a regal man. Without thinking, Bilbo sat on one of the couches near the bookshelf. He saw Thorin follow him and unsteadily sit down on the couch across from him. He frowned a bit as he noticed Thorin putting his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bilbo asked, now concerned for Thorin hadn't spoken since that jumbled mess in the car.

"Y-Yes," Thorin said, looking up and smiling. "I am fine."

Bilbo merely nodded not fully convinced that Thorin was fine. He glanced around him and, from the corner of his eye, saw Thorin looking at him. He faced him and Thorin's gaze shifted to something else. Could Thorin have a crush on him?

"Do you want to eat anything?" Thorin asked, his first full sentence in a long while.

"Only if you'll get something too," he answered. "I don't want to be the only one eating."

Thorin smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said, standing to go order.

"Um, a sandwich of anything is fine," Bilbo answered, not really hungry for anything in particular. "Do you-"

"Mhmm?" Thorin asked as he already moved towards the counter where an employee was waiting.

"Do you want me to pay for my half or-" Bilbo asked not sure what to do since he only had twenty bucks on him (and most likely in his bank account).

"No, I'll pay for yours." Thorin smiled, a strand of silver hair falling to the side of his face. "Do not worry."

Bilbo nodded and leaned into the couch with a small smile on his face. He watched as Thorin walked up to the counter and the employee there fell for him. His heart clenched. Surely Thorin would find an interest in someone prettier and able to make money on their own, with a job. Oh boy, he felt the tears coming back. He quickly blinked them back as Thorin returned with two drinks in his hands. He handed one to Bilbo and set his down before sitting on the couch. He smiled at Bilbo who sipped his drink gingerly, testing the flavor. The tea was absolutely delicious; it was better than his and Bofur's put together. He sighed happily as he set the drink down and joined in the awkward silence between him and Thorin.

"So," Bilbo began after some time, "how has work been for you?"

"Good," Thorin answered. "A few clients have left us, but what can you expect in this economy now?" He attempted at a joke, but Bilbo refused to smile because of the situation that had happened earlier today with his ex-boss. Thorin saw the younger man internally disapprove of his joke and felt put out; this _thing_ they were on (date or not) wasn't going to turn out well at all. "You?"

"What?" Bilbo asked, caught off guard.

"How has work been for you?"

Bilbo gulped and wished he had kept his mouth shut. The silence had been more welcoming that this question. "I... uh," he stuttered. Thorin was watching him with great concern, the same concern that had filled his eyes outside of Arkenstone Mutual. Bilbo sighed; it was bound to come out sooner or later. "I got laid off."

Thorin slightly raised his eyebrows at Bilbo's answer. "Why?" he asked, clearly unhappy at the statement.

Bilbo shrugged. "My boss told me that money was low and they needed to cut a few... hundred workers."

Thorin sighed and was about to say something when their order was ready. Giving Bilbo an apologetic look, Thorin stood to retrieve the food. Bilbo watched as the employee's hand lingered a little too long on Thorin's own. He felt his stomach tighten and fought the urge hide when Thorin returned. He smiled lightly at the taller man who had sat down opposite Bilbo for the third time. Thorin returned the smile and passed Bilbo his sandwich. The younger man took it gratefully and almost began stuffing his face.

"Hungry, aren't we?" Thorin asked, barely unwrapping his own order.

"Sorry," Bilbo said with a mouthful of sandwich. "I have not eaten anything today."

"What?" Thorin asked, taking a bite of his food. "Why not?"

"The thing and the fact that my coworker called me the previous day to tell me that was to happen," Bilbo answered. "I wasn't really hungry this morning."

Thorin nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

"You mean a job?" Bilbo asked and the taller man nodded again. "Oh, I really haven't looked. I just got laid off today and I-"

"Today?" Thorin asked, putting his sandwich down and staring at Bilbo who seemed to shrink under his gaze. "You mean when I saw you outside of my company, you had gotten laid off?"

"Yes," Bilbo said in a small voice.

"That is why you were crying?"

"Yes," he said again, remembering the pain he had seen in Thorin's sapphire eyes. "Please," he began, looking at Thorin, "I do not want to talk about this, now."

"Later?" Thorin pressed.

Bilbo nodded and rolled his eyes at Thorin who smiled. They continued eating for the remainder of the hour, having subtle conversations here and there, mainly due to Thorin's nervousness and Bilbo's persistence to stay away from that particular subject. Once they finished their meal, Bilbo sighed contently.

"Want a ride home?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

They threw their trash away and walked to Thorin's car. Once they climbed in, the heavy nervousness that Thorin had seemed to return and he couldn't remember what he was going to do next. He stuttered for a few moments before turning on the engine and getting on the main road before asking Bilbo where he lived. Bilbo answered and Thorin drove quite smoothly to that destination. He pulled up to the house Bilbo had pointed out and bid the younger man goodbye as Bilbo got out of the car. He watched as the other smiled at him and opened his house door and disappeared inside.

Sighing, Thorin knew he should head back to Arkenstone Mutual but something was nagging at him. He soon realized what it was. Turning off the engine and stepping out of the car, Thorin nervously walked up to Bilbo's green door. He knocked once or twice before the door opened.

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo said. "I didn't... did you need something?"

Thorin looked down at his feet and thought that his heart was going to thump its way out of his chest. "I... uh... I..." he stammered. "I... Can... I..."

"Yes?" Bilbo asked, deeply concerned for the redness of Thorin's face.

"Can I have your number?" Thorin Oakenshield, owner of Arkenstone Mutual and one of the most well-off people in this city, asked Bilbo shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is not really how I wanted the chapter to come out to, but both Bilbo and Thorin were idiots; they wouldn't listen to me. So, I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you so much for the review, favs, and follows! :P**

**P.S. Keep following and favoriting! Thanks!  
**

* * *

Bilbo huffed indignantly as he sat down in his armchair; Thorin had asked for his number a week ago, _a week ago_, and he still hadn't called. Bilbo knew he shouldn't act this way. Thorin was a busy man; his week was probably crammed. But _still_, Thorin should have the decency to leave a message. Bilbo folded his arms and glanced at the clock. It read nine a.m. He sighed.

A week ago today, he lost his job. Sure, he had applied for a few, well four dozen, jobs but no one seemed eager to hire him. Most of the jobs he applied for seemed to need someone social, and Bilbo was not someone he'd call social. He thought about applying for a job at another coffee shop, but what were the odds that those people would hire a laid off person. Bilbo sighed; he could always go back to school and get a part-time job.

He was so into his thoughts that he almost missed the phone ring. He jumped off his chair and ran to the phone in the kitchen. He paused, the Caller ID read an unfamiliar number. Thorin had given Bilbo his own number but poor Bilbo couldn't remember it. So, he waited until the caller began leaving a message.

"Bilbo, uh, hi," Thorin's voice said on the answering machine.

Bilbo's heart started racing, his palms became sweaty, and he became extremely nervous. Maybe Thorin was calling to say that asking for his number was a mistake. Maybe Thorin wasn't into him and he was calling just to be friends. Maybe Thorin found someone else...

"I was, uh..." Thorin began, "I am sorry I haven't gotten around to calling you. Work has been busy." Bilbo could hear Thorin taking a shaky breath behind the receiver. "Uh, I..."

Bilbo hesitated but picked up the phone. "Thorin?" He heard silence on the other side. "Thorin?" he tried again. He heard slight heavy breathing on the other end, along with a nervous exhale.

"Uh, hi," Thorin said nervously. "Uh, I am sorry I haven't-"

"I heard you," Bilbo cut in.

"Oh," Thorin said. "Oh. I, uh, was wondering what... you were doing... tonight?"

"T-Tonight?!" Bilbo squeaked. He heard a half-nervous, half-hearted laugh. "N-Nothing," he answered, his heart racing. "W-Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to... dinner with me?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to squeal and jump for joy and being asked out by Thorin. But instead, he simply said, "Sure," in a quiet voice.

He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief on the other side of the phone.

"Alright," Thorin said. "I will pick you up at six-thirty. Yes?"

"Yes," Bilbo answered. "Um, do I dress formally?"

"Uh, yes," Thorin replied. "So, six-thirty is fine?"

"Perfect," Bilbo smiled. "I'll see you later," Bilbo said, figuring Thorin would have a hard time ending the conversation.

"Alright," Thorin answered, grateful Bilbo ended the conversation. He hung up the phone. He felt like a nervous wreck right now. His whole body was shaking, his palms were sweating, and his breath was painfully shortened. He hated himself for not calling sooner. He couldn't help but feel that Bilbo was angry with him for waiting a week to call him. He had to admit, he'd tried to call earlier in the week but clients had arrived and demanded a meeting with him. And much to Thorin's discomfort, the meetings had lasted four hours, each. By the time, he had gotten back to his house, it was eleven o'clock. He had tried to call throughout the week but he kept having stupid meetings. So that Friday, he had decided to call first thing in the morning before any calamities happened again.

Now, as he sat in his office, he forced himself to calm down now that he was officially going on a date with Bilbo. He hadn't been there for very long when there was a knock on his office door. Still slightly shaking and sweating, Thorin walked, as steadily as he could, to the door. He opened it to find one of his clients standing there. He offered her a small smile. "Come in," he said. With a quivering hand, he closed the door and sat down at his desk. "What do you need?"

The woman eyed him curiously as she sat. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem off."

Thorin sighed and smiled. "I am fine," he answered.

The woman nodded and handed him a folder, She watched him take it and flip through it. "I need to know if everything is correct before I give it to my lawyer."

Thorin nodded and began to examine the papers within the folder. He was on the second page when the woman cleared her throat. Thorin looked up to see her twirling her fingers through her hair. He furrowed his brow slightly as she gave him a seducing look. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, his cell phone rang. Quickly flipping it open and glancing at the Caller ID, he stood and excused himself from the room.

As soon as Thorin left, the woman slid into his chair and began going through his desk. She fished through papers to find information about him. She crossed by one of his pay checks in a drawer. Picking it up, she smiled.

"Make a lot of money, don't we?" she said to herself, returning the check to its spot. As she kept looking through the desk, a bright green post-it note caught her eye.

In very scribbled writing it read, "Six-thirty, Bilbo, Don't be late!". She frowned as she read the name. That was a man's name, wasn't it? She was about to open another drawer, when the door suddenly opened. She quickly scrambled away from the desk but not fast enough; Thorin saw her. She quickly put an innocent smile on her face.

Thorin, meanwhile, let out a deep growl from his throat that, much to his satisfaction, made his client step back in fear.

"Th-Thorin?" she asked. "I was just-"

"Leaving," Thorin cut in angrily. He walked over to her, grabbed the folder she had given him, and led her to the door. "Do not bother coming back here. I will no longer serve as your adviser."

"Bilbo's a man, right?" she blurted out.

Thorin clenched his jaw and his grip on her shoulder, his eyes blazed with anger. "What did you say?!" he nearly yelled, balling his hands into fists. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Thorin cut her off. "If you _ever_ say one disrespectful word to my... boyfriend, I swear to you I will-"

"Mr. Oakenshield," a young interrupted him. "A few men are here for a meeting they said you scheduled last week." The young man glanced between the woman and Thorin, who looked like he wasn't winning anything today.

Thorin sighed. "Fine, send them in," he said to the young man who turned and left. He faced the woman who looked very, very frightened. "Leave, now. I am not into women, especially those who go through other people's belongings."

The woman huffed. "Well, at least I know how to pleasure a man _properly_ unlike that rat." She grabbed Thorin's brads tightly and pulled him for a disgusting kiss, according to Thorin. He shoved her back a little too harshly, but he could care less; he was fuming.

"I do _not_ appreciate you speaking about the one I love in such tones. I will _no_ longer help you with your debt. Find someone else!" Thorin exclaimed angrily and hurriedly tied his hair back in case she tried anything else.

"Alice?" one of the men that came into the hall asked. "Why?... Thorin?... What is going on here?"

Thorin clenched his jaw to keep from releasing his anger.

"Mr. Oakenshield says I am no longer one of his clients," the woman named Alice said in a pitiful voice. "I don't know why."

Thorin wasn't sure what happened next. All he knew there were a lot of raised voices, arguments, and leaving. Thorin stood back and watched the argument unfold before him. He watched his clients yell at him and declare that they wouldn't be returning to Arkenstone Mutual for _any_ financial problems. Soon after the men and Alice left, Thorin retreated to his office. He sat at his desk for two hours, staring at his office phone, before abruptly leaving the building entirely. He strode to his car and drove to the only address he knew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bilbo was digging through a box of old ties he had found underneath his bed. He wanted the perfect tie to go with the only suit he owned. One of the many ties he had picked up was a forest green. He liked this tie the best because it brought out is eyes and it seemed like the one in good condition; the rest were either covered in dust or horribly faded. Yes, he had decided on this tie. Uncaring, he stuffed the other ties back into the box and slid it under the bed. Now, he could lay out his suit and tie and worry over his hair; his honey brown curls were sticking up everywhere. He glanced at the clock; it was only three-thirty. Thorin would be there in another three hours. What was Bilbo worrying about?

"Making everything perfect," Bilbo said to himself. "That is why I am worried."

He took his dress shoes out of the closet and dusted them off. He was half way to his drawer when he realized he still hadn't showered. Sighing, he shed his clothes and hopped in the shower. By the time he came out, he put on an old shirt and a pair of sleep sweats; he would change while he panicked later. He glanced at the clock; it had only been thirty minutes. Giving a loud huff, Bilbo stomped into the kitchen for something to snack on. As he entered the room, he heard a knock at the door.

"Thorin?" he asked as he opened the door. "What are you doing here? I though... It's only four?... I-"

"May I come in?" Thorin asked, shifting his weight on his legs and looking incredibly solemn.

A questioning look appeared on Bilbo's face, but he stepped aside to let Thorin enter. He closed the door behind his guest before leading Thorin to the living room. He motioned Thorin to sit on the couch and when he did, Bilbo sat on the armchair next to the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Thorin shook his head.

"Do you want to change the plans for tonight?" Bilbo asked, somewhat put out because of the thought. "If that's why you came, it's fine. I understand if you have other-"

"No," Thorin said. "No, I would still like very much to go to dinner with you, if you would let me?" He looked at Bilbo and offered a small smile which Bilbo did not return.

"Then what's bothering you?" he asked, getting up to sit back down on his legs and face Thorin.

Thorin sighed and put his head back against the couch. "I... work... it... awful," he stumbled over the right words as Bilbo watched him intently.

"What?" he asked.

"Work was the worst I... it was just... I am sorry," he said. He closed his eyes and was completely oblivious as Bilbo stood and came to sit next to him. Though when Thorin felt the couch dip, his eyes shot open. He glanced slowly at Bilbo who had his back against the armrest and his legs folded underneath him.

"_What's wrong_?" Bilbo asked, emphasizing his question. "What happened at work?"

Thorin sighed again. He could feel all the stress from what had happened that day to the fact that he called Bilbo later than he should have all weighing down on him in one agonizing minute. He picked his head up and smiled at Bilbo who, thankfully, returned it and hesitantly reached forward. Thorin almost pulled back but forced himself to stay calm. He felt small hands undo the tie that held his hair back and start to run through his soft hair. It took every muscle in him not to pull Bilbo in for a kiss; he did not wish to rush the younger man into anything serious. He tried to take a deep breath as he felt Bilbo's hand graze his cheek but all that came out was a strangled gasp. As soon as the sound escaped him, Bilbo pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hurriedly looking away from Thorin. "I was just-"

Thorin put two fingers underneath the younger man's chin and lifted his head. "Do not be sorry. I do not mind; it just came as a surprise."

Bilbo nodded and glanced at Thorin for permission to continue what he had been doing. When Thorin gave him a soft smile, Bilbo began to run his hands through his hair again. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft Thorin's hair was; he could run his fingers through it all day. He glanced at Thorin and smiled when he saw that the he had closed his eyes in relaxation. Bilbo longed to kiss his lips but he had a fear that Thorin wouldn't appreciate it seeing that he was so relaxed now. Reluctantly, Bilbo withdrew his hands from Thorin's hair and watched as the older man opened his eyes at the loss of contact.

"What?" he asked. Bilbo could tell Thorin was really scared for his voice cracked when he spoke.

"Why was your hair up?" Bilbo asked. "All the times I've seen you at your work, you've had your hair down. Why was it up today?"

Thorin shifted uncomfortably on the couch but turned to face Bilbo nonetheless. He let out a shaky breath and looked at Bilbo. The same sadness and guilt had returned to him. "I..."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said, noticing the change in Thorin's face. "If you do not want to talk about it, I won't make you."

Thorin let out a breathy laugh. "No," he assured Bilbo. "It is fine. I am just... getting my thoughts into words."

Bilbo nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Thorin began to explain. "I had just called you and, again I am _really, really_ sorry I did not call you sooner." Thorin glanced shyly at Bilbo who smiled encouragingly. "And one of my... clients came in. She... I had received an urgent call and had to step out of the room. When I returned, she was just getting up from my desk."

Bilbo's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped. "She was looking through your desk?"

Thorin nodded. "She... she tried to... she saw the..."

"Thorin," Bilbo said, reaching out and covering Thorin's hand with his own. "Breathe. It is fine. I am not going anywhere, so stop looking at me like that." He watched as Thorin's agitated features lightened and he nodded. "We have a date together, I am _not_ going anywhere."

The other man nodded again and took another breath to steady his nerves. Running a large hand through his own hair, Thorin continued. "I had written myself a note to pick you up at six-thirty, so I would not be late and..." He glanced at Bilbo who watched him with concern. "She saw it and... I got angry when she... she... I am terribly sorry Bilbo. I really am. I did not... The last thing I wanted was..."

"Thorin," Bilbo began, "if this is hard to talk about then-"

"I wish to be honest with you," Thorin cut in and Bilbo blushed, turning his head away for a moment. "She kissed me," Thorin said quietly and watched as the bright blush Bilbo's skin carried drained from his face; he was exceedingly pale. "Bilbo?" Thorin prodded gently.

Bilbo shook his head and quickly left the room, unable to look Thorin in the eye after that last statement. He rushed to his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against it and sunk to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and began crying his heart out. Thorin would never be with him. A woman had kissed him, and now he was making up and excuse for that occurrence so Bilbo didn't feel bad. Well, it wasn't working. Thorin really didn't want to be with him and now Bilbo knew. He continued to sob for the next few minutes until he heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Thorin, Bilbo chose to ignore it.

"Bilbo?" Thorin called from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

The younger man sobbed even harder. Why did he always have to act this way in front of Thorin? Why couldn't Thorin be the one hurting right now? The more Bilbo thought about it, the more he heard Thorin's uneven breathing on the other side.

Thorin felt like a complete fool; Bilbo was crying because of him. Bilbo would never want to date him. He tried to get up the courage to open Bilbo's bedroom door but knew it most likely wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. Instead, after taking a few deep, shaky breaths, Thorin knocked on the door again. "Bilbo, please. Open the door."

"No," was the answer he received. "Go away."

"Bilbo," Thorin began, sitting down on the floor with his back against the door. "Please, you did not let me finish."

There was a muffled sob. "You don't need to finish," Bilbo cried. "I get it."

Thorin sighed. "No, you do not." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Let me explain. Please,"

"No," Bilbo answered. "I don't want your apologies. What's done is done. Don't lie to me."

Thorin swore his heart cracked. He couldn't help but feel a small tear travel down his cheek. He knew it wouldn't be very long before he began crying too. "Bilbo," he said in a choked voice. "I... I would never lie to you."

The door swung open and Thorin, who had been leaning against it, suddenly ended up on his back, looking up a very tear-stained man. "I don't need you to apologize. I can _clearly_ see what happened." Bilbo folded his arms across his chest and glared at Thorin who sat up slowly. He made to move past Thorin, but the other man, though, reacted fast. Thorin reached forward and grabbed Bilbo's ankle. The younger man fell to the floor and angrily faced Thorin. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Please, let me explain," Thorin reasoned, pulling Bilbo back to him by the ankle. "You need to know what really happened."

Bilbo, clearly exasperated, kicked Thorin in the chest and wiggled out of the older man's grasp. He tried to stand quickly but Thorin was faster. He grabbed Bilbo's waist and pulled him close, so close that Bilbo's head was tucked underneath Thorin's chin. Much to Thorin's discomfort, Bilbo continued his struggle to run from Thorin. He clawed at the strong arms that held him, so much he even left scratch marks on Thorin's skin. Next, he moved his head and tried knocking Thorin in the jaw to make the older man release him. Unfortunately, neither of these strategies worked.

Then, the most wonderful idea crossed Bilbo's mind. He looked down and elbowed Thorin _hard_ in the groin. Thorin immediately released him and doubled over with a cry of pain. Bilbo scrambled out of his grasp and quickly strode to the front door, patiently waiting for Thorin to recover. Within several minutes, Thorin appeared down the hall, slightly limping though, with an apologetic look on his face.

"I-" he began but was cut off.

"_Leave_," Bilbo said flatly.

"Bil-"

"No," Bilbo answered. "Do not bother calling me again. And don't even _think_ about taking me out to dinner! Ever! I will not go out with a liar and... and a _straight_ person at that!" He pushed Thorin out of the house and slammed the door in his face.

Thorin exhaled and trudged to his car, all the while glaring at the red scratches on his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning: This chapter is sort of depressing. I got sad a couple of times here when I wrote certain parts. Ugh! I just feel so bad for the characters! :( Anyways, do enjoy this lovely chapter.**

* * *

The next morning was blurry and foggy as Thorin woke up on his bed. He glanced around the room and squinted his eyes at the bright sun pouring through the window. He grew nauseous as he sat up and felt the room begin to spin. Slowly and wobbly, Thorin stumbled to the bathroom where he threw up the liquor he had downed the night before. He sagged against the bathtub and tied his long hair back. Such loud noises were coming into his head and the piercing bathroom light was making his head throb. He sat there for a good forty-five minutes before the hangover slowly subsided. Drained from heaving, Thorin half-crawled half-trudged back into his room where he involuntarily reached for a half-full bottle of whiskey and sat down on the edge of his bed.

As he took several swigs, he remembered how he left Bilbo's house and drove straight for Erebor Pub. There, he drank at least seven drinks before the owner offered to give him a ride home. Not in any state to say no, Thorin obliged as well as he could and was brought home by the owner; though he would have to return to the pub to pick up his car that he left. He will admit that drinking had felt good, at least for a little while, for he had not had a swig of alcohol for the past ten years. Now as he sat there, he thought about his day ahead. He would have to call his close coworkers and say he wouldn't be coming in today, and he would have to go to-

The doorbell rang.

Shit.

Thorin slowly stood and grabbed a clean shirt from the drawer and tossed it on. He padded over to the door and opened it, cringing when he saw his two nephews standing there. He quickly moved to close the door when he heard a shrill voice call his name.

"Don't you _dare_ close _that_ door on _my_ _boys_!" came the voice.

Thorin glanced up as his sister came into view. "Dis," he said in a small voice. "What are you doing here?"

His sister neared him and Thorin did his best not to look at her as her eyes grazed him up and down. "What happened to you?" she asked, spotting the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Did all hell break loose?"

Thorin flashed her a forced smile. "Funny," he said sarcastically.

"And when did you start drinking?" she asked as she pushed her way into his house.

Thorin sighed and shut the door behind his nephews. He joined them in the living room where they were all seated and staring straight at him.

"What happened to you, uncle?" Fili asked, glancing around the messy room. "You've always been so-"

"Neat," Kili finished, looking around at the strewn papers and broken glass on the floor. Fili glared at his brother.

"Yes," Dis began, "my question exactly. Thorin, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Thorin wasn't in any mood to speak of the events that happened the night before. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the chair, his movements reminding of him of the way Bilbo had ran his fingers through his hair. He quickly snapped his head up and took a good long gulp of whiskey before sighing and staring back at his sister. "I do not wish to talk about it." He reached for his cell phone, which he had carelessly thrown on the floor when he came home a drunken mess. He flipped it open and walked into his bedroom where dialed a number and held a conversation with Balin.

Dis was about to snap at him for abruptly leaving the room, but she heard the tone of her brother's voice coming from the other room. She knew something really awful must have happened the day before. When Thorin came back into the room, she offered him a small, comforting smile. He returned it as he sat back down.

"Uncle?" Kili asked.

"Yes, Kili?" Thorin said.

The young lad pointed at Thorin's arm. "Where did you get those?" he asked innocently. "It looks like something angry got to you."

Thorin slightly smiled at his nephew's remark but shook his head. "It is nothing. Do not worry about it."

"Brother?" Dis asked. "Why did you call Balin?"

Thorin sighed heavily. "I am not going to work today," he answered. "I have matters to deal with right now."

"So, work isn't as important as this _thing_ you are going to do today?" Fili retorted before his mother could.

The older man clenched his jaw tightly before answering in a cold voice that made all three of his guests freeze. "Yes, this _thing_ I have is more important that some _stupid_ job."

Dis smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "If I didn't know better, and if I wasn't getting married in two weeks, I'd say you're in love with someone."

Thorin didn't answer.

"Who is she?" Fili and Kili asked together; both equally excited that their uncle found someone.

"No, boys," Dis said. "Ask: who is _he_?"

Fili and Kili grabbed each other in pure excitement at the thought of Uncle Thorin dating a man.

Thorin shook his head. "I am not talking about this at all. Not today." He stood again; this time, he opened the front door. "If all you wish to talk about is my failing love life, please get out."

Dis waved her hand towards the empty chair. "Sit down, Thorin," she said. "We promise we won't mention anything else of that sort today. Right boys?"

Fili nodded while his brother hesitated but nodded when his brother elbowed him in the ribs. Thorin glared at all three of them but closed the door and returned to his seat. They all sat there for some time before one of them got up the courage to speak.

"So, what did you come here for?" Thorin asked quietly.

Dis huffed. "I came here to tell you that I need help on Thursday with my bridal... stuff," she said, waving her hand at the stuff she had to do. "My _boys_, unfortunately, have other plans and I was hoping my_ brother_ wouldn't be too busy that day." She smiled widely at Thorin who let out an exasperated sigh.

"I though you had girlfriends that could go with you." Thorin closed his eyes as he thought for a long time about this. He shook his head and looked at his sister. "I cannot go. I am busy that day, with work and other things..."

"I told you, all of my girlfriends are out of town," Dis explained for what she felt was the umpteenth time. "Please, dear brother. Will you not accompany your favorite sister to the bridal store so she could pick out the perfect dress for her perfect day?"

"You are my only sister," Thorin pointed out. "I am sorry but I cannot..." he trailed seeing the pout on his sister's face. "Fine," he relented. "Thursday? What time?"

"Um," she began thoughtfully, "around ten o'clock. Does that work?"

Thorin grumbled but nodded.

Silence filled the room as no one wanted to speak.

After some time of pure awkwardness, Fili had struck up a one-man conversation as Thorin read the bottle of whiskey in his hand and his mother was staring off into space. He talked about how he was going to be going off to college and that he was in need of a part-time job. He looked expectantly at Thorin who was interested in the fancy design on the bottle. Rolling his eyes, he continued talking about his dreams of following in the footsteps of his uncle; mind you when he mentioned his uncle, he over-emphasized the word a lot. Thorin did not look up. Fili huffed angrily and sat back into the couch. Dis was about to speak when Thorin's cell phone rang loudly.

Slowly but somewhat quickly, Thorin flipped it open. The Caller ID read _Bilbo Baggins_. Thorin nearly dropped the glass bottle when he saw the name. He majorly hesitated in answering it; Bilbo was probably calling him to tell him that he had moved on and Thorin wasn't in the mood for another heartbreak. The phone rang seven more times before it went silent. Thorin sighed and sank back into the chair. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now much less have them in his house. After glancing at his sister and nephews, Thorin stood and opened the door.

"I would much like to be alone now," he informed them as best he could.

Dis, Fili, and Kili nodded and filed out of the house. As he closed the door, Dis turned and gave her brother a Durin glare. "Monday. Do _not_ forget." She stood there, waiting for Thorin to nod his head and when he did she turned to join her sons.

Thorin closed the door with a growl; an bitter growl at his own actions the night before. He trudged to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, feeling incredibly put out and upset at himself. He laid there for the next three hours, falling asleep off and on, before he decided he had better take a shower and start his day at... he leaned over and glanced at the clock... at four o'clock in the evening.

Calmly, Thorin had walked from his house to Erebor Pub and had picked up his car that had been clearly abandoned yesterday. After he climbed into his car, he wasn't even sure how he ended up in front of Bilbo's house. He knew he shouldn't be there, not after what happened the night before. Shifting the car into drive, he reluctantly pulled away from the curb and returned home, where he remained for the rest of the day.

* * *

Bilbo, however, felt extremely guilty about what he had done to Thorin last night. He didn't even give the other man a chance to explain the matter. Sure, he might have jumped to a conclusion, but he should have let Thorin explain himself. Bilbo had tried to call Thorin a couple of hours ago but he ended up leaving a voice-mail instead, three actually though he did regret the last one very much. He didn't blame Thorin for not wanting to speak to him. He should have been nicer to Thorin because the man had been _so_ nervous on the lunch date-thingy and every time he came in contact with Bilbo. The signs were there, and Bilbo knew it. He just didn't want be rejected by someone like Thorin.

Well, at least one good outcome happened that day: Bilbo got a job, and he thought he would be happy but he wasn't. All he wanted was to make things right with Thorin and go on that date with him. He wanted to tell the other man how sorry and foolish he was. And he wanted to kiss the living daylights out of him. So bad.

Now, he laid in bed thinking about how he should apologize to Thorin, if he ever saw him again. He didn't know where the man lived and he didn't know where to start, and he was pretty sure that there would be a seriously bad outcome if he showed up at Arkenstone Mutual. He'd have to sort that out tomorrow and somehow not miss his first day at his new job.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Thorin found himself in a similar state. He sat in the bathroom for an hour and a half before crawling into bed again and letting his tears fall freely. He couldn't remember how long or how much he drank last night; all he knew was the pain that traveled through him wasn't all he deserved. So, he laid there sobbing and crying until he could no longer. With blurred vision, he wiped his puffy eyes and reached for his cell phone which was balancing on the edge of the bedside table. Flipping it open, he saw that he had eighteen missed calls; all ranging from the pub owner to Bilbo.

Sighing, he opened message number one: "Thorin, I was worried about you. This is the second time I've called you. Please get back to me when you can," the Erebor Pub owner's voice said. "Bye."

Message number two: "Thorin Oakenshield," Dwalin's heavy voice said sternly. "We have lost a total of ten clients today. What has happened? They all blame your actions for making them leave us."

Message number three: "Thorin, you never _not_ answer your phone!" Dwalin's voice said, angrily. "This is the second time I've called you in four hours." He heard Dwalin sigh and in a much calmer voice say, "For the love of God, Thorin. What is going on? Call me back when you can."

Message number four: "Thorin?" His heart caught in his throat when he heard Bilbo's soft voice. "I... I... it was a mistake. I shouldn't have called you." Thorin heart dropped as Bilbo's call ended.

Reluctantly, message number five: it was from Balin and Thorin stopped it halfway.

He scrolled through his phone and found two more messages from Bilbo. He listened to both messages twice before downing another bottle of whiskey.

The bottle was nearly finished in one breath before Thorin flung the empty bottle against the wall where it shattered, its shards joining those on the floor from broken frames. Thorin listened to the last massage Bilbo left, again: "Thorin, I am not sorry for what I did. I have... I _did_ have feelings for you, but now I know you... you do not feel the same way about me." Thorin listened to the breath Bilbo took. "Please do not ever call me or visit me again."

Thorin ended the message. He stood and raised his hand to throw the phone but thought better of it. Instead, he sighed and laid back down where he did not move for the remainder of that Sunday.

* * *

Bilbo's heart beat fast as he walked through the doors of Map and Key Law Firm, which was mostly called MK Law Firm, on Monday morning. A short, blonde receptionist was seated at the counter in the front room of the grand building. She smiled when Bilbo walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a slight sing-song voice which Bilbo assumed had taken her hours to practice.

"I am the new assistant for Mr. Gloin," Bilbo told the young woman. He watched as she dialed a number onto the phone and clarified that Bilbo was telling the truth. When she hung up, she nodded and told Bilbo to go straight down the hall and up two flights of stairs and turn left at the end of the hall. Bilbo nodded and unconsciously made his way to the office. He was utterly confused by her directions but managed to get to the office door. He leaned his ear against it, not wanting to disturb any meetings. He heard deep voices talk heartily with one another with the occasional laugh of a woman. Bilbo stepped back and patiently waited for the conversations to end.

Well, he stood there waiting... for three hours before the door opened. He quickly tried to make himself presentable for the first day at his new job and prepared to smile at whoever walked through the door.

A tall woman with black hair and blue eyes came out of the room first. She smiled politely at Bilbo who returned the same smile. She stood off to the side as a slightly taller man stepped into the corridor. The man wore an exceptionally well-tailored suit and shiny suede shoes. Bilbo's mind was elsewhere when the man stepped into the hallway, so he was unable to act quickly as the man turned around and faced him.

Thorin.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this chapter too (who am I kidding I like all the chapters I write). :D Hope you like it. Oh, and thanks for your steady reviews! Also, the characters were killing me. :( I wanted certain stuff to come up later but they told me nooooooo! I blame Fili and Kili! :)  
**

* * *

Bilbo froze in his spot as Thorin made eye contact with him.

As quickly as they saw each other, Thorin looked away. He pretended to take no notice of Bilbo and continued his conversation with a tall-ish red-headed man.

Bilbo studied the older man who was slightly facing him. Thorin looked... very sick. His skin was ghostly pale and not its normal tanned shade, and his bright sapphire eyes were now a deep, murky blue. Bilbo's mouth slightly opened to release a rather loud gasp which caused the red-headed man _and_ Thorin to look at him. Bilbo turned a bright shade of red but kept eye contact with both of them. Slowly, Thorin turned his attention back to the other man and continued talking while Bilbo did an invisible face-palm. The younger man ignored the woman's eyes on him as he resumed his study of the man he lo- no, Thorin.

Thorin's usually combed and perfect black hair looked as if it were filled with knots and contained a bit more grey strands than the last time Bilbo saw him. The younger man had a definite feeling that this was his fault. He really should have let Thorin explain himself. With a slight sigh, Bilbo wanted desperately to push the red-headed man out of the way and pull Thorin in for a searing kiss that would melt all his wrongdoings away, but he knew that would only worsen their current situation. So, Bilbo did the only thing he could think of, he cleared his throat to make himself known to his new job manager.

It worked and Bilbo wished he hadn't done it.

The red-headed man smiled and motioned Bilbo to enter his office as he said his goodbyes to the two people. Thorin, on the other hand, slightly bent to whisper something in the other man's ear. Bilbo watched how the red-head nodded and sighed, a bit too depressed actually. Bilbo's heart almost stopped; what if Thorin was telling the man something personal or that Bilbo wasn't a good worker. He feared Thorin told the man something awful because the other man was no longer smiling brightly like he had been. He gulped, almost loud enough for everyone to hear, and watched as Thorin bid the red-head goodbye. He glanced at Bilbo for a mere second before leaving with the woman who began pounding him with questions. The red-headed man faced Bilbo and smiled.

"Mr. Baggins," he began, "I understand you are my new assistant."

"Yes," Bilbo swallowed thickly. "I am."

"Well," he said, clapping his hands together. "I am Gloin, owner and top lawyer of Map and Key Law Firm." He smiled warmly at Bilbo whose nervousness seemed to ease a little. "I understand you are good friends with Mr. Oakenshield. Am I right?"

Bilbo nearly choked on the air he was breathing. _Good_ _Friends? With Thorin?_ _What?! _He straightened himself a little more and clearly gave Gloin a very confused look.

The other man chuckled. "He was telling me that you two know each other."

Bilbo nodded.

"I have been searching for someone whom I can thoroughly rely on, and I do believe I have found the right person." He sat down at his desk and waved to a seat in front of him. Bilbo sat down quietly, and with a still-confused look on his face, he waited for Gloin to continue. "I told Mr. Oakenshield, a few days ago, I was in need of a new assistant, and he suggested his nephew. I know his nephew and he is not someone I would hire." Gloin chuckled. "I politely told him that his nephew would not do. He nodded and mentioned you instead."

Bilbo chose now to cut in. "How long ago did he say this?"

"Uh," Gloin thought. "I believe it was Saturday."

Bilbo's eyes widened. What?! The-the day _after_ they had that- that _THING?!_ "This Saturday?" he repeated calmly.

"Yes, he mentioned you were in need of a job, and he told me that you two were good friends." Gloin watched as Bilbo slowly nodded, still not really believing this was happening. "He gave me a full description of you and your work ethics and I told him I would give you a call."

Bilbo nodded again. "So, he didn't say anything bad about me?"

"Bad?" Gloin asked, a curious smile etching his face. "Why would he tell me something bad about you?"

The younger man shrugged. "Its just... I... What did he say when he left just now?"

Gloin sighed. "He said you might be a bit of a handful. He told me to, uh, watch what I say around you for... various reasons." Gloin attempted at a friendly smile, but Bilbo narrowed his eyes at the man. "He said that... nevermind," Gloin finished quickly. "Now," he clapped his hands together and handed Bilbo a list of things he was to do before the day was out. "I need the last three done today, for sure; they are very important."

Bilbo nodded and took the notepad. "I shall get started on it."

"Wait," Gloin called as Bilbo opened the door to leave the room. "I need your cell number in case anything changes."

"Yes," Bilbo said and scribbled a number on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Gloin who took it with a smile and busied himself with his work.

* * *

Bilbo sighed heavily as he walked down the road. He decided to walk to a fast-food restaurant since he figured he'd have more money by the end of the week. He entered a McDonald's near the firm and... Arkenstone Mutual. He quietly ordered his food and sat down at a booth. Only six other people were in the restaurant, and Bilbo was thankful he didn't know any of them.

When his number was called, Bilbo retrieved the tray and sat down at the booth. He picked at his salad before slowly nibbling at it; he wasn't really hungry but knew he should eat something. He took a bite of the leaves and glanced around the room.

A young couple sat in the far corner of the room and seemed to be in a deep conversation. Bilbo flicked his eyes to the old man drinking coffee and reading a newspaper at a small table. He glanced to his right and saw a military man working from his laptop, his food already gone. Then, Bilbo looked at two young boys; one had blond hair and the other had brown hair. He quickly looked away when he noticed they were staring at him. Bilbo turned his attention back to his salad and continued eating. He was unaware of the two boys emptying their trays and sauntering over to Bilbo's booth, until they both slid into the seat across from him.

"Do I know you?" Bilbo asked, not really in the mood for a couple of strangers.

"Nope," the brown haired boy replied, folding his hands on the table. "But..."

"We think you need our help," the blond finished, giving Bilbo a smirk.

Bilbo took an especially big bite of salad so he wouldn't have to deal with them at the moment.

"Well," the blond began, "We both think you need a bit of a Durin talk."

"Yes," the brunette agreed. "A proper Durin talk should do the trick." He grinned at Bilbo who had a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth.

He lowered the fork and stared at the two boys. "Durin?" he asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"An ancient name," the brunette answered casually. "We think you could use a talk."

"What?!" Bilbo nearly squeaked. There was no _way_ those two boys were going to give him this... this _talk_. "I think you two have got the wrong person. I have never met a Duran in my life."

The blond frowned a bit. "It's Durin," he corrected. "We think otherwise."

It was Bilbo's turn to frown. "What?"

"Yes," the brunette said. "You have met a Durin."

"Two in fact," the blond added.

"You two really got the wrong person." To signal the end of the conversation, Bilbo stood and dumped his empty bowl of salad into the trash can and strode for the door. Expecting not to be followed, Bilbo slowed his pace once he made it outside. That was a tiny mistake.

The two boys jumped in front of him causing Bilbo to release a mild scream. They both laughed as Bilbo's ears turned bright red.

"Wow," the brunette said, still laughing. "That was the loudest scream I have ever heard. I think I've busted an eardrum." He looked over at the blond who was laughing so hard tears ran down his face. The brunette and the blond kept laughing until Bilbo had heard quite enough.

"Who are you two?!" he loudly asked, clearly annoyed that he had to be places and they were not leaving him alone.

The boys straightened and wiped their eyes.

"I am Fili," the blond said.

"And I am Kili," the brunette answered.

"At your service," they both said at the same time. They did a short bow in front of Bilbo, who looked mildly flustered, and smiled when they stood straight.

"Service? What? Durin? UGH!" Bilbo exclaimed. He shook his head fiercely. "Listen, you two. I don't need this now. I am busy. It is my first day at my job and I really don't want to mess things up." He sighed. "If you don't mind I need to find someone and do what is on this list." He waved the paper in front of Fili's and Kili's face. That was a mistake.

Kili grabbed the piece of paper and began reading it aloud to Fili.

"Give it to me!" Bilbo shouted, reaching for the note. He jumped as Kili raised his hand higher, still reading. "Please!"

"Uh uh," Kili said, folding the paper and dashing across the street with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Catch me first!"

Bilbo huffed, puffed, and watched as Fili followed suit. Sighing and knowing today was going to be a long and tiring day, he carefully looked both ways before running across the street to catch up to Fili and Kili.

* * *

"Stop!" Bilbo panted, slowing his pace. "Please..."

Kili and Fili were halfway down the block when Bilbo leaned tiredly against a fire hydrant. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and kept running.

"Durin, my ass," Bilbo grumbled as he took off again. He ran across another street and kept running until he crashed into a man on the sidewalk. Bilbo awkwardly fell on top of the man before quickly getting up. "I am so sorry, sir." Bilbo bent to help the man up. "Are you alright?" He grasped the man's arm. Much to his surprise, the man pulled away and grumbled. Bilbo's stomach tightened. Not twice in one day...

"Mr. Baggins," the man said, facing a nervous Bilbo. "Fancy running into you here."

Bilbo offered a friendly smiled but was faced with a scowling Thorin. "I, uh," Bilbo stuttered. "I was just..."

"Yes?" Thorin pressed, brushing the dirt from his suit.

"I was just..." Bilbo thought about it for a moment. He and Thorin were technically not even speaking, so what was the harm in telling him about his little _Durin_ experience. "I was just chasing two people who stole my list." He huffed as he remembered how Kili had raised his hand to keep Bilbo from getting the paper back. "I... why are you looking at me like that?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin's scowl was replaced by a deep frown when Bilbo mentioned the word 'stole'. "What?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Bilbo gulped. "Um, two boys stole my list that Mr. Gloin gave. I ran into you on accident as I was chasing them."

Thorin nodded. "Who were the two boys?"

"They told me their names were Fili and Kili," Bilbo answered.

Thorin shook his head, believing he hadn't heard him right. "Fili and Kili?" he asked in a rather tight voice.

Bilbo nodded.

From Bilbo's point of view, Thorin looked ready to kill someone. He watched as Thorin clenched his jaw tightly, a slight flush of clear anger coloring his sickly pale face. "When did they take your list?" he asked, staring hard at Bilbo.

The younger man shifted under his gaze. "About fifteen minutes ago."

Thorin nodded stiffly. He slightly limped to his car and opened the door.

"I am sorry I fell on you," Bilbo said as Thorin was halfway inside the car. He watched as the other man froze mid-seat and glanced at him. Bilbo took in a deep breath and looked down at his feet, his heart was pounding in his throat. He heard the car door close, and he knew he deserved to be treated like this for all the wrongdoings he did to Thorin; he deserved it. What he did _not_ deserve was the event that happened next.

Thorin cleared his throat.

Bilbo looked up, surprised to see him standing in front of him.

"I know you are sorry," he said. "It is probably payback for me running into you."

"I am sorry for doing those things to you," Bilbo barely whispered, too afraid to speak.

"What?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo took a deep breath and looked at Thorin. He felt hot tears of anger at himself form in his eyes. "I am sorry I treated you like that," his voice cracked. "I am sorry. I didn't give you a chance to explain, and I should have. I do not deserve the job you got for me. I really don't deserve it." Bilbo wiped his eyes as the tears started to fall. "I am truly sorry for everything I have done. I wish I never met you. I wish I never did anything to hurt you. The last phone call was a mistake. I didn't want to say that. I was just so angry with myself and I thought you'd feel the same way. I.." Bilbo glanced at Thorin through his tears and saw that the other man was looking at him with encouraging eyes. "I did this to you," he said, motioning to Thorin's paleness. "I put you through this... this misery because I... because I..."

"Because you are different from the people I know," Thorin assured Bilbo. "You are stubborn and you jump to conclusions easily." He smiled warmly at Bilbo; a smile the younger man missed seeing. "I do not wish I had never met you." Thorin hesitantly grasped Bilbo's shoulders and squeezed them gently. "I do not want you to think that meeting me was a mistake. _I_ do not think so," he said. "I honestly do not know where I would be if I had never met you, if I had never run into you all those days ago."

Bilbo sniffled.

"I could never stay mad at you, Bilbo," Thorin said, tears of his own forming in his eyes. "Never." He fought them back as Bilbo let his fall freely. "I do not ever want to lose you. I... When I told you about that _thing_ and you got angry with me, I thought you would never want to be with me." Thorin took a shaky breath and looked into Bilbo's green eyes. "I need you, Bilbo. I need you to tell me that you'll never leave me. I need you to promise me that I will always be the only one." He finally let his tears of longing fall. "Because you are to me."

Bilbo felt his face split into a wide smile. "I promise," he said, barely audible for Thorin to hear.

He wiped the fallen tears from the older man's face as Thorin leaned his face closer to Bilbo. Their faces were inches from each others when suddenly Thorin pulled back. Bilbo frowned but followed Thorin's angry gaze to see Fili and Kili standing there with their mouths open.

"Uncle?" they said together.


	6. Chapter 6

**TeeHee! I LIKE this chapter! Uh, fair warning: there will be Dis violence... towards Thorin :( ACK! Emotional characters are going to be the death of me XD  
**

* * *

"Uncle?!" Bilbo squeaked, taking a step back and colliding with Thorin's chest. He felt a strong hand press against his side, assuring Bilbo that no harm would come to him. His supposed nephews, on the other hand, were about to taste the deadly wrath of Thorin.

Bilbo watched as Fili and Kili shrunk back against Thorin's car as the older man let go of Bilbo and swiftly approached the two boys. Bilbo feared Thorin would hit them, though he would love to see how that would play out. Unfortunately, Bilbo didn't get to see any of that because both Fili and Kili took off down the block. He heard Thorin grunt and grumble and to Bilbo's own astonishment, Thorin ran after them. "Woah," Bilbo breathed, watching Thorin chase down his nephews. He leaned against Thorin's car and waited for them to return.

As Bilbo stood there, he noticed the tall woman, who was with Thorin earlier that day, approach the car. Bilbo slightly froze as she came nearer. He assured himself that Thorin had just confessed that he loved him and the woman was nothing more than a coworker or a friend. He smiled as she stood next to him.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Bilbo. Am I correct?"

Bilbo nodded slowly.

"Thorin told me about you," the woman said, patting Bilbo's shoulder.

"Oh," Bilbo said, a bit hurt that Thorin told this woman about him, and possibly what he did. "Oh."

The woman smiled. "Do not fret. I am his sister, Dis."

"Oh," Bilbo repeated, mulling it over. "Alright."

"Do not worry," Dis said. "I pulled it out of him earlier when I was eating lunch and offered him some of my delicious homemade food, but he declined."

Bilbo frowned slightly and faced Dis. She continued.

"He said he'd been out of it since Friday night. Trust me, I went to his house on Saturday and, wow, it looked like he had been robbed." Dis sighed as she remembered seeing her brother in pain. "I mean glass was everywhere. I am sure he broke everything he could get his hands on. And the worst part about it was that he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand."

Bilbo winced, not realizing his own actions had pushed Thorin to turn to alcohol.

"Thorin hardly drinks liquor anymore," Dis explained. "So, I knew something was really wrong. Then just today, I found out that he hasn't eaten since Friday morning- Where is he, by the way?"

Bilbo stuttered for a minute before answering her. "He and... I... he's... chasing..." Bilbo rubbed the back of his neck nervously before finishing. "Fili and Kili." He watched as Dis' face turned into a scowl, and Bilbo could see that scowls were common between her and Thorin.

"Chasing my sons?" Dis asked rather loudly as she glared daggers at Bilbo. "Why?!"

Bilbo didn't have time to answer. Something heavy collided with him, and the air was knocked from him as he hit the sidewalk with a loud thud. He looked up and saw the sky... and a few stars. He numbly felt the heavy weight lift from him and saw three blurs hovering over him. He recognized Thorin as one of them, because of the man's long and beautiful hair that Bilbo itched to touch... though he really couldn't focus on anything at the moment because he had just been winded by a heavy person. He feared Thorin had fallen on him and that the man was frightened he had broken Bilbo. He blinked several times to recover his vision but soon gave up when he saw Thorin's mouth moving; he couldn't hear anything. He closed his eyes and focused on clearing his head. He soon felt someone shake his shoulders gently and speak his name. After a while, Bilbo regained control of his breathing and hearing and opened his eyes.

Thorin, pale as ever, was squatted next to him, watching him closely for any signs of discomfort. Bilbo slowly sat up and felt Thorin's strong hands steady him. He blinked and focused on the faces of Dis, Fili, and Kili. He turned to face Thorin who gave a small smile and offered Bilbo his hand to help him up. He took it and let Thorin pull him to a standing position. Once the older man was satisfied Bilbo was fine, he shifted his attention to Kili. Bilbo became somewhat frightened when he heard a low growl erupt from Thorin's throat. He saw Dis stand next to her sons, ready to protect them in case Thorin made a move to harm them.

Ignoring his sister's movements, Thorin swiftly grabbed Kili by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "You do anything else to harm _my_ boyfriend, I swear I will punish you as I see fit." Thorin let go of Kili and faced Fili. "Same goes for you." His eyes shone like fire as he threatened his nephews. "You are lucky that your _mother_ is here, or else I would have wrung your necks."

Bilbo watched as Fili and Kili shrunk further behind their mother in fear of their uncle. Bilbo, then, wondered why Thorin didn't do what he just said. What difference did it make that Dis was there? She was his sister, and Thorin was a strong man. Surely, Thorin could get away with such things in front of his sister. Couldn't he? From the little moment Bilbo had with her, he could see that she was feisty, but he assumed Thorin was tougher than her. The man had a company all to himself for pity's sake, of course a simple woman couldn't get in his way. He sighed and Thorin looked at him. Bilbo could see the striking paleness in his face as the other man smiled warmly at him. Bilbo wanted to feel that fuzzy feeling in his stomach, but the fact that Thorin had not eaten in three days was gnawing painfully at him.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, seeing Bilbo's change of mood.

"Yes," Bilbo lied. "I should go..." He suddenly remembered the list that Gloin had given him. "The list," he gasped, covering his mouth in fear. "My work, no..."

Thorin nodded and strode back to Kili who handed him the piece of paper without being asked. Thorin returned it to Bilbo who smiled shyly and blushed a little as their fingers touched.

"Uh," Thorin began, "I could help you run the errands, if you would like."

Bilbo shook his head. "That is very kind of you, but I don't want you to abandon your work because of..." He didn't finish because he knew Thorin abandoned a lot of things over this past weekend because of him. "No, I..." Bilbo saw Thorin's pale face. "Fine," he reluctantly said.

Thorin smiled softly. "Bilbo, when you ran into me, I was on my way home. I do not need to go to work until tomorrow."

"Sorry," Bilbo said sheepishly.

"It is quite alright," Thorin said. "I am glad you did, otherwise..." He didn't finish and he didn't need to; Bilbo understood. According to Thorin, the moment shared between them would have been the most memorable one if his nephews hadn't interrupted.

"Romeo. Juliet. Can we get a move one?" Kili said, annoyed that he was almost scarred for life.

Thorin grumbled but smiled at Bilbo. He opened the car door, and Fili and Kili shot in the small back seat, bringing Bilbo with them. Bilbo squeaked and Thorin only laughed as Bilbo reached for him. Instead of pulling Bilbo out of his nephews' grasp, Thorin rounded the car and sat in the driver's seat, while Dis took her place in the passenger's seat.

"You are a cruel boyfriend," Bilbo said, sitting in between Fili and Kili with his arms folded and a playful scowl upon his face.

"Be nice," Kili said, flicking Bilbo's nose. The younger man glared at him in annoyance. "He's our uncle."

"Yeah," Fili agreed. "You hurt Uncle Thorin and you'll answer to us."

"Am I dropping all of you off at the same place or-"

Dis cut Thorin off. "Drop the boys off at Dwalin's; they need to prepare for their job interviews. As for me, I would like to be dropped off at the mall; I have to run some errands as well." Dis smiled but then added, "If that is alright with my favorite brother, yes?"

"Dis, I am your only brother," Thorin said, turning onto a street. "I have told you that before."

"There is no fun with you," Dis said. "Anyway, just do what your dear sister tells you."

Thorin grumbled something about feeling sorry for the person Dis was going to marry. Bilbo snickered when Dis whacked Thorin upside the head, messing up his already tangled hair. Thorin cringed and quietly drove to Dwalin's address.

In the mean time, Bilbo was uncomfortably squished between Fili and Kili in the tiny, cramped back seat. He tried worming his way out but Kili, which Bilbo already learned who was more immature out of the two, had found his ticklish spots and had tickled Bilbo so much that the poor man couldn't even move. But now, Bilbo was stiff, his back hurt, and his legs were asleep; the weight of Thorin's nephews was unbearably heavy. Bilbo wondered how they were able to run so fast. It took Bilbo ten good minutes to catch Thorin's eye in the rear-view mirror; by the time he saw him, Bilbo's butt was numb. Thorin's eyes shifted from the rear-view mirror to the road and back again. Bilbo couldn't feel his body anymore and he figured it must've shown on his face because Thorin ordered his nephews to make room for Bilbo. The younger man gave a grateful smile as he felt the blood flow back through his veins. He saw Thorin smother a smile and cringe as Dis raised her hand.

"I'm not going to hit you," Dis smiled.

"Good," Thorin mumbled and Dis whacked him again. "What was that for?" Thorin asked, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while the other was on the steering wheel.

"For ordering my boys around," Dis answered.

"Well," Thorin retorted. "Your boys were-"

_Whack!_

"I am sorry!" Thorin apologized, leaning against the window as if trying to get away from his sister as far as he could and wishing he had saved Bilbo from his nephews.

Now, Bilbo could see why Thorin didn't do anything to Fili and Kili earlier. He smiled and his smile grew when Thorin caught sight of it in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

"What is the first item on the list?" Thorin asked, pulling away from the curb.

They had just dropped Fili and Kili off, and Bilbo was relieved as ever. To Bilbo's surprise, Thorin actually survived seven more hits from Dis before he dropped her off. He had cringed at almost every single one of them. Bilbo laughed out loud as he remembered the last one: Fili and Kili were arguing and Bilbo was in the middle of it. They so much as got into a fist fight before Dis ordered them to stop; they didn't. The brothers had continued to fight until Thorin raised his voice when he heard Bilbo squeak in pain. Fili and Kili stopped moving and glowered at their uncle who was staring just as coldly back at them. Bilbo saw Dis raise her hand and he got as far as saying the first half of Thorin's name before Dis' hand collided with her brother's head. Bilbo remembered Thorin's face when he looked at his sister in pure shock.

Now, Bilbo covered his face with his hands as he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Thorin asked, glancing at Bilbo as he continued to drive.

"The last... time... Dis hit... you," Bilbo said in between breaths.

Thorin smiled and repeated his initial question. Bilbo gave him the address and Thorin began to maneuver his way to it. Once, the car was situated on the main road, Thorin glanced every few minutes at Bilbo who was staring at the list that Gloin gave him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Yeah, I'm just wondering how I'm going to get all of this done in..." He glanced at the digital clock in the car. "In two hours."

"You have me," Thorin reminded him. "And _we_ will get the list done in two hours."

Thorin's words made Bilbo smile. "Okay," he said lightly. "Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Thorin slightly frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you do look extremely pale and Dis said that you hadn't eaten..." Bilbo trailed as Thorin's face tightened. "I'm sorry."

The other man shook his head. "No, you are right." He glanced and smiled at Bilbo. "I am pale, and yes, I have not eaten... anything relatively satisfying... since Friday morning."

"Well," Bilbo began a bit nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to eat something at my place tonight?" Bilbo cringed slightly; he was asking Thorin out, even though it wasn't technically a date.

Thorin took in a couple breaths before nodding. He smiled at Bilbo who happily returned it, glad that Thorin did not object.

* * *

"Alright," Bilbo breathed, sliding in the car for the twenty-sixth time. "That's it. I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, putting his seat belt back on.

Bilbo sighed loudly as he went through his list again, praying that nothing new popped up. Nothing didn't and Bilbo nodded before putting his own seat belt on. "I. Am. Done."

Thorin chuckled as Bilbo leaned into the seat, clearly very exhausted from running around and getting the work back to Gloin in under two hours. He slowly pulled the car away from the curb and headed for Bilbo's address.

While in the car, there was no conversation between the two men. Thorin concentrated on his driving and several different, totally unrelated things, while Bilbo mentally raced through the food he had in his pantry. Neither men got far with their thinking as Thorin pulled up to Bilbo's fence. Both sighed and smiled shyly at one another. Thorin put the car in park and watched Bilbo exit the vehicle. He hoped Bilbo had forgotten his offer to cook him something; he didn't want to be a burden on the younger man. Much to his disappointment (at least he thinks), that was not so.

Bilbo faced him and huffed. "You're coming too."

Slowly, Thorin gave in, turned the car off, and joined Bilbo at the door. He could feel the temperature rise as he and Bilbo entered the small house. He felt his breath catch and his heart start to beat irregularly. Why must all those nervous-y feelings come swarming back at him when he was just _so_ hungry? He let out a nervous breath and rubbed his sweaty palms together as Bilbo told him he could make himself comfortable. Thorin shakily sat on a small couch, the same couch that he had been sitting on when Bilbo touched his hair. As the other man prepared the best meal he could, Thorin glanced around Bilbo's small living room.

The room, he noticed, was so much smaller than his own. It was fairly clean save for a few books that were stacked beside a cozy-looking armchair and several papers strewn over the small coffee table. Thorin leaned to look at the papers and eyed them curiously when he saw that many had scribbled drawings of roads and valleys. Thorin glanced around the room and noticed Bilbo standing in the doorway. He quickly stood. "Uh, I..."

Bilbo bit back a wide smile when he saw a deep red blush crawl up Thorin's neck. "Doing something you should be Thorin?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Thorin stuttered somewhat before he realized Bilbo was only teasing. Flushing intensely, Thorin smiled softly and followed Bilbo into the dining room. Poor Thorin took one look at the fairly simple meal on the small table and literally heard his stomach growl loudly. He cringed and froze as Bilbo looked at him in shock.

"Was that...?" the younger man asked.

Thorin hesitantly nodded and saw Bilbo move behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt small hands push him over to the table. Thorin sat down on the chair across from Bilbo and waited for the other man to begin eating; in contrast, Bilbo was waiting for Thorin to eat.

"Thorin," Bilbo began, a tad bit stern. "Are you going to eat? Your stomach was just growling a minute ago."

Thorin grumbled but picked up his fork when Bilbo gave him a disapproving look. He took his first bite and closed his eyes in appreciation. Food. And not just any food, but Bilbo's food. Yes, Bilbo's delicious food indeed. _Son of a gun_, Thorin thought. _This man can cook. __He makes me look like a wimp._

"Is the food alright?" He heard Bilbo ask nervously. "I kind of prepared it in a hurry."

Thorin opened his eyes to see Bilbo taking a sip of his tea; the younger man's eyes on him. He smiled. "Yes," he answered and Bilbo let out a sigh of relief. "It is perfect."

Bilbo blushed and continued eating, avoiding eye contact with the man in front of him.

The rest of dinner went by slowly with the two of them sharing little conversations in between mouthfuls. Bilbo mostly watched how Thorin's paleness lessened slightly as the man took healthy bites of food. He still had dreadful guilt in the pit of his stomach which caused him to abandon his half-finished meal. He felt Thorin's eyes on him as he quietly excused himself from the table. He silently slipped into his room where he curled up in a ball on his bed. Guilt masking his senses, he failed to feel the bed dip and strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's deep voice asked. "Bilbo, what is wrong?" He pulled Bilbo close to his shirt-covered chest having taken off the top half of his suit, and shoes, before climbing next to the younger man.

Bilbo released a shaky sigh and felt a tear slide from his eye. "Nothing," he lied, turning his face into the pillows.

"Bilbo," Thorin began and was surprised when the younger man turned to face him. "Hey," he offered quietly, comfortingly running his hands over Bilbo's back. He pulled the younger man closer when he saw tears flowing from his eyes. "You are alright," he said. "I am alright." Thorin had a feeling Bilbo was upset because he hadn't eaten since Friday morning.

"No, you're not," Bilbo sniffled. "You are still pale!"

Thorin sighed and gently kissed Bilbo's forehead. As soon as he did, Bilbo's head shot up and the younger man stared wide-eyed at him. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle as he felt a surge of happiness wash over him. He let his sapphire eyes study Bilbo's perfect face as the other did the same. He smiled when he felt a small hand run through his hair.

"I love it when you do that," Thorin let slip from his mouth.

"I do too," Bilbo said as Thorin moved his arm to wipe the remaining tears from his boyfriend's eyes. Bilbo ran his fingers over the braid on the side of Thorin's face and got the urge to pull Thorin in for a kiss by the braid. He thought better of it.

But the more he thought about it, the more he needed it. With one swift pull, Thorin's mouth was on his; hot and moist.

He heard Thorin's startled moan as Bilbo's lips pressed against his. Bilbo smiled against Thorin's lips as the kiss began out as a simple want then soon turned into an impossible need. Bilbo laced his fingers through Thorin's hair, creating several more knots as he did, and pulled the man closer to him. He felt Thorin shift until his body was nearly on top of his own. He felt the older man's tongue seek entrance into his mouth. Moaning, Bilbo allowed Thorin in and did the same. They shared the heated kiss for several more minutes before breaking away for need of air.

Closing his eyes, Bilbo felt like he was on fire; Thorin Oakenshield had just kissed him.

Everything that had been happening before was now forgotten as Bilbo stared up into the face of his boyfriend. Thorin smiled and leaned in for another kiss; this one beginning out slow and gentle, though Thorin's eyes burned with lust for his only love. Cautiously, Bilbo began lining Thorin's jawline with small kisses before nipping softly at a patch of skin beneath his well-trimmed beard. Thorin let out a deep growl of passion as Bilbo pulled the patch of skin between his teeth, letting his tongue wrap around the bruised area. Thorin could wait no longer. He pushed Bilbo onto his back and began violently sucking on Bilbo's neck, bruising every patch of skin he could find. The younger man grasped Thorin's hips as he felt them grind against his own. Bilbo moaned in what he felt was pleasure as Thorin bit his skin.

Bilbo enjoyed their kisses and touches until Thorin shifted; then Bilbo felt _very_ uncomfortable.

Thorin's erection was tightly pressed against his thigh, and Bilbo wasn't sure how far Thorin wanted to go. Snapping out of his thoughts, he felt Thorin's fingers lightly caress his collar bone and begin to unbutton his shirt. Before the younger man could stop himself, he hurriedly said, "No."

Thorin stopped his movements and pulled back. He looked at Bilbo. "I am sorry," he said. "I should have asked you how you wanted to take this... relationship." He moved and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Bilbo. He sighed, mentally kicking himself for not asking Bilbo for permission before he violated him like that. "I should go." He stood but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Bilbo leaning over half of the bed.

"Stay," he said.

Thorin couldn't say no to Bilbo's pout. He slid back in bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Bilbo snuggled into him and sighed contentedly.

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay that I said no?" he asked, looking up into Thorin's face.

The other man smiled. "Of course," he assured Bilbo. "All I care about is making you happy. Nothing else." His eyes lit up as Bilbo smiled lovingly at him. "I..."

"You don't have to say it," Bilbo said, knowing what Thorin was going to say.

"I want to... I..." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins. And I never could forgive myself if I forced you to do anything you did not want to do. I... You mean the world to me. You, Bilbo, are everything I have ever wanted and all I will _ever_ need." He smiled. "I do not want to ruin what I know will last forever."

"I don't either," Bilbo answered, reaching up to kiss Thorin gently. "I want it to last."

"As do I," Thorin replied, returning the younger man's kiss.

Bilbo buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. "Good night, Thorin."

"Good night, Bilbo," Thorin answered softly as he ran his hands over Bilbo's back. "Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bilbo is being very hormonal! And it's killing me... he won't cooperate because he is such a chick! *flips table* And to think I was going to make sequel...! *flips best friend's table* I suddenly wish Dis' wedding would hurry up! :( **

** Anyways, More Dis... More Thilbo... More Fili and Kili... More Love... :)**

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo woke up to Thorin's back. He smiled, happy that Thorin had stayed the entire night, and stretched out his muscles. He honestly hadn't slept that good in years. Smiling, he snugly wrapped his arms around Thorin and buried his face in the man's thick black hair. Bilbo felt Thorin wake up and cover his arm with his hairy one.

"Good morning," Thorin said, his voice gruff from sleep.

"Good morning," Bilbo answered. He sighed happily then felt Thorin begin to pull his arm. He squeaked in surprise as Thorin pulled him over his body and to the front of him. Bilbo looked up and saw a mischievous grin on Thorin's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Thorin said, smiling. "I wanted to see you."

Bilbo huffed. "You could have turned around." He stroked Thorin's thick locks to the side of his face while the man hummed in approval. Bilbo laughed lightly at Thorin's lovestruck expression.

"What?" Thorin asked, his eyes dark with passion.

The younger man smiled widely. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you," he said, repeating Thorin's early words.

Thorin growled playfully and nipped Bilbo's nose in mock anger. Bilbo laughed and trailed his fingers down Thorin's neck. He touched the bruised bite mark on his throat and smiled at his handiwork.

"You have several of those too," Thorin said as he gently kissed each of Bilbo's purple bites.

Bilbo smiled and dipped his head to catch Thorin's lips for a languid kiss. Both men moaned as the kiss slowly deepened. Suddenly, Bilbo pulled back.

"What is it?" Thorin asked and focused his eyes intently on the man in front of him.

"What time is it?" Bilbo asked hurriedly. He scrambled halfway over Thorin and landed with his chest on the bed while the other half of him was hanging over Thorin's body. He squinted at the clock which was still a good distance away. He couldn't see the time. Slowly, he inched forward, turning Thorin over in the process.

"Bilbo?"

He ignored him and inched toward the clock. He made it and took one look at it before an exasperated 'ugh!' left his mouth. He buried his face in the pillow before him and dangled his arm over the edge of the bed.

"Bilbo?" Thorin tried again.

"Mhmpf," Bilbo answered.

"What is it?"

The younger man only grumbled and rolled off Thorin. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed before getting up and heading to his closet. He flung the doors open and searched for a decent shirt that would look professional... and cover his love-bites. Snatching a nice green shirt, that unfortunately was a small v-neck, Bilbo grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser and dashed into the bathroom.

Shaking his head at Bilbo's sudden movements, Thorin leaned over and glanced at the clock. He grumbled.

Nine-thirty.

No wonder Bilbo had gotten out of bed in a hurry. Thorin rolled over and sat up. It was too early to go to work. All he wanted to do was lay in bed with Bilbo. But, he had several meetings to hold and Bilbo was to have his second day at work. He knew there was no way both he and Bilbo could stay much longer. He, himself, had his first meeting at ten-thirty. He looked towards the bathroom door where Bilbo had disappeared and heard the water start to run. He sighed and trudged to the door.

"Bilbo," he called as he knocked on the door.

"Huh?" came the reply.

"I am going back to my place to shower and change," Thorin said. "I will be back to pick you up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Bilbo answered.

Thorin smiled. "Alright, I will be back by ten-fifteen."

"Okay."

He walked back over to the bed and put on his wrinkled suit over the white tee he had worn to bed and shoved his feet in his shoes. Squinting at the winter sunlight as he walked out the front door, Thorin lazily trudged to his car where he drove for his house.

* * *

_Crunch._

Thorin looked down at his foot and saw that he had just stepped on a very large shard of glass. He groaned and stepped over the broken pieces. He would have to pick up the glass later that night along with several more broken frames, vases, whiskey bottles, and a few mirrors. He sighed as he walked through the disaster area that was his house. Opening his bedroom door, he cringed at the six smashed bottles on the floor; four out of those had made considerable dents in the walls of his room. He glanced at his bed where the sheets were halfway off it and touching the floor. Careful not to crush any more broken glass, Thorin picked his way to his drawer where he pulled an attractive blue dress shirt and a pair of boxers. He, then, stumbled a bit as he nearly smashed more pieces of broken bottles and made it into his bathroom where he quickly showered.

Coming back into the bedroom, Thorin, again, picked his way to his drawer and grasped a pair of deep navy pants. He slid into them, wary of the glass beneath his bare feet. Then, he reached for his closet handle and pushed the doors open to search for a matching jacket. Once satisfied that the one he found would suit him (no pun intended), he tossed it onto to the bed to only realize that might have caused a slight problem. Not focusing on that action at the moment, Thorin leaned as far as he could to his drawer from his position at the closet door and successfully pulled it open. He blindly dug around for a pair of socks and hurriedly grabbed some as he felt off balance. He stood straight again and leaned against the closet door as he pulled his socks on. Then, he reached for his shoes and turned them upside down as he shook them, checking to see if any glass had fallen inside. Once he was thoroughly convinced that nothing was in them, he put them on and turned his attention back to the closet where his next task was to find a decent tie. He ended up settling with a striped grey, black, and light blue tie. He quickly put it on and had a bit of trouble tying it. Grumbling, he left it undone, stepped over the glass, and shrugged into his jacket. Oh what fun getting ready for work had been. He glanced at the clock and almost bolted out of the house.

He only had five minutes to get to Bilbo's house.

As he drove to Bilbo's, Thorin began to feel uncomfortable and it was only when he was two blocks away from the younger man's house did he realize what was wrong.

He was not wearing an undershirt. The material of the dress shirt was making his skin clammy and moist with sweat. He groaned and grumbled as he put the car in park and went to Bilbo's door. Luckily, it opened before Thorin had time to knock.

Bilbo smiled when he saw Thorin. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Thorin replied, all the discomfort from several seconds ago disappearing as he saw Bilbo. He felt his own breath hitch when he noticed how endearing the younger man looked in a v-neck... with an added scarf for protection against the 'coldness of the wintery days'. He let his eyes travel up and down Bilbo, taking in the dark jeans and nice shoes he wore. He glanced at Bilbo's chestnut hair and smiled when he saw the familiar curls of the man he fell in love with nearly two weeks ago.

"Your tie?"

Thorin looked down to see his untied tie swinging softly. "Oh," he began, "I... uh... was in a hurry and couldn't tie it proper-"

He stopped talking when Bilbo reached for the tie. Thorin watched as the younger man stood on his toes to fasten the tie on him. He chuckled as Bilbo was having slight trouble making sure the material was straight in the back of his suit. Slowly but gracefully, Thorin knelt down in front of him and Bilbo finished lacing the tie around his neck with a small smile.

"You didn't have to do that," he said shyly.

"I know," Thorin answered. "I wanted to." He stood and gently placed a loving hand on Bilbo's back as they walked to the car. Opening the car door like the complete gentleman he was, Bilbo couldn't resist in standing on his toes and pecking Thorin on the lips. As he pulled away, Thorin gave him a surprised look.

"Did you mind that?" Bilbo asked, nervously chewing his bottom lip. "I'm sorry I-"

Thorin silenced him with another kiss. When he pulled back, he stared into Bilbo's green eyes. "I do not mind it at all. Do not be sorry about our love."

Bilbo gasped when he realized Thorin took it that way. "No, it's not that I... I don't... No..." he stuttered. "Thorin, I'm definitely not sorry about us. I just... I was thinking about you and how you seem so... so..." Bilbo took a breath as he couldn't place his finger on the right word. "Dominant."

Thorin frowned slightly.

"I thought you'd want to be the one to start the kisses first," Bilbo said, sitting on the seat inside the car.

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said, slightly amused when he realized what the younger man was talking about. "I do not wish to be the dominant male in this relationship. I know you have some ability to be stronger than me as well." He smiled at Bilbo whose eyes lit up at his words.

He nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it."

Thorin shook his head. "It is perfectly fine." He leaned into the car and placed a small kiss over Bilbo's lips. "We are taking this slow, remember?" he whispered in Bilbo's ear and gently placed a kiss on it when he felt the younger man nod. He pulled back and closed the car door. Opening his own door, he slid into the car and drove for Map and Key Law Firm.

* * *

And slow indeed it was.

Thorin had gotten caught up with work over the past two weeks and barely saw Bilbo once or twice in that time. Bilbo, also, had been overloaded with work of his own from Gloin. Both had fleeting glances of one another, whenever Thorin visited Map and Key Law Firm for business details and Bilbo had traveled in and out of the room, but never a full conversation. And every time Thorin got the chance to call, it had either been too early or too late in the day.

Bilbo, on the other hand, knew he shouldn't act this way, but he couldn't help but think that Thorin had forgotten about him. He started to feel lonely over the past two weeks, so much that he spent Friday night at Bofur's. Unfortunately, he couldn't get hardly any sleep since his mind was preoccupied with Thorin, and he was able to fall asleep twenty minutes before Bofur woke him up.

"Bilbo," Bofur's cheery voice said as he appeared in the guest bedroom doorway.

"What?" Bilbo grumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

"It is almost noon," Bofur replied.

"Your point?"

Bofur let out a breathy laugh. "I told you, I have to return to Dale to finish my four hundredth carving so I can get my raise." He laughed as Bilbo mumbled and grumbled. "I'm not leaving yet, but... have you tried calling him?"

"Calling who?" Bilbo asked.

"Thorin," Bofur answered. "Come one, Bilbo. You've been talking nonstop about him."

Bilbo sat up.

"Just call him," Bofur nearly pleaded. "I'm leaving in an hour and you live across town. Aule knows how you got here in one piece." He started to turn to leave but glanced back at Bilbo. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind picking you up."

The other man grumbled and made a face as Bofur grinned cheerfully. He reached for his phone and dialed Thorin's number. In the middle of the second ring, Thorin picked up.

"Bilbo?" Thorin's deep voice sound surprised.

"Hey," Bilbo answered, twirling his hair nervously. "Um... can you... pick me up?"

"Yeah," Thorin said, sounding confused. "Where are you?"

"At a friend's house," he said. He heard a peculiar sound on the other side of the receiver; like a deep growl. "Thorin?"

"I... I will be there," Thorin answered gruffly and Bilbo was taken aback at his tone. "Where is it?"

Bilbo gave him the address and Thorin said he'd be there shortly. Only having little time to get ready, Bilbo pondered it he had enough time to shower since he brought an extra pair of clothes along. In the end, he showered, got dressed, and made it out the door as Thorin's car pulled up. He waved goodbye to Bofur and opened the passenger door. He took a brief minute to study Thorin's casual clothing as he got in the car, a beautiful navy tee and faded jeans that hugged his muscular thighs, and most of his hair, save for several braids, was tied in a neat pony tail. He looked so professional though Bilbo figured the man had the day off.

"Hey," he said casually, sliding onto the seat.

Thorin forced his mouth to form a tight smile. His hands, meanwhile, grasped the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary. He glanced at Bilbo, making sure the younger man was ready before he began driving.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, noticing Thorin's knuckles were turning white. "Thorin?"

The older man's jaw clenched tightly.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked again.

He nodded and focused on the road ahead of him.

Bilbo decide not to press the matter. Instead he focused on the trees out the window. In time, he became very uncomfortable with the angry silence between them. Cautiously, he turned to look at Thorin who jaw was still clenched painfully so. "Thorin?" Bilbo tried again. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Thorin didn't respond; he kept his eyes on the road.

Bilbo thought long and hard about Thorin's sudden behavior. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks, but Bilbo saw no reason to act this way. After a long while, Bilbo gasped loudly.

"What?" Thorin asked, glancing at Bilbo for the first time since he had started driving. The smile that was plastered on Bilbo's face scared Thorin a little bit. "What is it?"

Bilbo snickered and pointed a slim finger at Thorin. "You're jealous."

Thorin looked at him in disbelief. "What?!"

The younger man nodded. "Yes." He began laughing and Thorin sighed heavily, knowing he'd been caught. "Ever since I told you I was at a friend's house, you've been upset. Oh, Thorin!"

Thorin pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. He parked in a slot, turned off the car, and looked at Bilbo with a mildly confused expression on his face.

Before he knew it, Bilbo had unbuckled his seat belt and was hugging Thorin as he leaned over the middle section between the two seats. Thorin stiffened slightly, at the unexpected contact, before Bilbo buried his face in his neck and wrapped his skinny arms around Thorin's brood shoulders. Still confused, Thorin, nevertheless, wrapped his strong arms around Bilbo's waist and pulled the man closer.

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo's muffled voice said. "Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo kissed Thorin's neck and squeezed him tight. "I love you so much."

Now Thorin was _really_ confused. He had just been upset because he thought Bilbo was cheating on him but now, he wasn't so sure if they were on the same page. "Bilbo?" he asked, trying to pull away but Bilbo wouldn't let him. "Bil-"

Bilbo kissed him soundly on the lips, silencing his words. Thorin was lost in thought as he melted into the sudden kiss. He felt Bilbo's hands on either side of his face. He gasped a bit as Bilbo's tongue assaulted his own. Whatever Bilbo was happy about, Thorin wished he could do it more often. With one final hot kiss, Bilbo pulled back and stared into Thorin's beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I love you, Thorin," Bilbo said before he sat back down on his seat. He smiled when Thorin began to stutter and sputter. "Thorin," he said and Thorin stopped trying to form nonsense words. "You have nothing to worry about," he began, leaning over towards Thorin again and cupping the older man's face. "Bofur knows I love you very much. He wouldn't dare to come between us."

Thorin nodded, a red shade of embarrassment covering his face.

Bilbo laughed and kissed his nose. "I find you very attractive when you're jealous. It shows me that you will always protect me."

Thorin smiled at Bilbo's statement, knowing it was true. He kissed the younger man fiercely on the mouth. Bilbo moaned into his mouth which caused Thorin to become slightly aroused. He was about to pull Bilbo awkwardly onto his lap when there was a tap on the window. Thorin broke away from Bilbo and turned to see his nephews gagging and holding their stomachs. Sighing, he sent Bilbo an apologetic look at got out of the car. Bilbo sat back on the seat and watched how Thorin's muscles moved beneath his charming navy tee. A lovesick sigh passed his lips as he smiled to himself about his and Thorin's relationship. Thorin, in the meantime, glared angrily at his nephews.

"What?" he snarled, folding his arms over his chest.

"You really shouldn't assault anyone in a car... in public," Kili said and immediately regretted it.

Thorin swiftly raised his arm as if to knock Kili squarely in the jaw when he heard a shrill female voice yell his name. From inside the car, Bilbo heard Dis' voice and saw her approach Thorin and her sons. Never had he seen, nor expected, Thorin to move as fast as he did when he saw Dis. He flung the car door open and quickly sat down, closing and locking the doors. Bilbo glanced at him only to see pure fear in his eyes.

"Thorin?"

He shook his head and cringed when Dis knocked on the window.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Dis exclaimed. "Open this door, now! Or I _will_ break this window..." She knocked on the window harder than before. "And you know I will."

Thorin sighed and opened the door. He wasn't even all the way out of the car when Dis grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the car. Bilbo found himself getting out of the car as well and coming to Thorin's side. The older man's eyes kept darting between Bilbo and his sister.

"Don't you_ ever_ hit by boys again!" she threatened in a low, menacing voice.

"I did not even-"

Bilbo and Fili stepped between them; unfortunately, Fili got the whack intended for Thorin while Bilbo was yanked to the side of the action by his boyfriend. Fili grumbled and rubbed his face, glaring at his mother who looked just as flustered as he did. Kili hesitantly stepped forward to inspect the damage to his brother's face. Thorin scowled at Bilbo who shrunk back, lowered his head, and retreated to the car. Thorin sighed gruffly and cleared his throat. His sister and nephews looked at him.

"Might we continue this somewhere else?" he suggested.

"And where do you suppose that would be?" Fili asked angrily as he poked his face to see if it still hurt.

"My house..." Thorin said, unsure if they understood him. "... Now,"

Dis nodded slowly and informed Thorin she had wedding details to discuss with him. He made sure she didn't see him roll his eyes. He watched as she ushered her boys back to their car, then he slid into his own. As he did, he heard a tearful huff next to him. He glanced to see Bilbo wiped away the tear stains on his cheeks. He sighed and began to drive towards his house.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked, ignoring the growl in his stomach and his drooping eyes.

"My house," Thorin answered. "Dis and I need to settle something, and I figured my house would be the very place for that, in private."

Bilbo nodded though Thorin wasn't glancing at him every few seconds; he was focusing his attention on the road ahead of him. Bilbo had just diverted his eyes to the traffic passing by when Thorin began speaking, his tone stern.

"I... never want you to come to my aide... again," he said.

The younger man nodded, swallowing against the painful lump in his throat that had returned. "I'm sorry," he said in small voice.

Thorin sighed. "It is not that I mind," he said. "Because I do not," he added quickly. "It is just..." He took a deep breath and glanced at Bilbo for a mere second. "My sister is very... unpredictable. And I would not want you to get hurt if you were to put yourself between me and her. I meant what I said when I said I feel very sorry for the man she is going to marry."

Bilbo smiled a little but returned his attention to the passing cars outside the window.

"Bilbo?" Thorin called, shifting his eyes back and forth for several moments before Bilbo faced him, his head flush against the headrest. Thorin offered a friendly smile but Bilbo stared blankly at him. Again, Thorin clenched his jaw and concentrated on the road for a while before glancing at Bilbo again.

The younger man hadn't moved though his eyes had closed. Thorin longed to reach out and stroke his hairless face but instead, he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

Thorin parked the car in the driveway of his house and looked over at Bilbo; he was asleep. Getting out of the driver's side of the car, Thorin quietly opened the passenger's door. He leaned over Bilbo and unbuckled the younger man's seat belt. As carefully as he could, Thorin lifted the younger man into his arms and carried him (bridal style) into the house. He had fumbled with several door knobs but managed to get to his bedroom in one piece. He gently laid Bilbo on his large bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He bent and kissed the younger man's forehead before he retreated to the living room where Dis and her sons had just arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Many changes happen in this chapter. Dun, Dun, Dun... :D Though, I'm not sure I like all of them. :P Anyways, keep reading and reviewing and favoriting and following... I am sure I will be super happy if you do. ^o^**

**Warning: This chapter contains Dis, put downs, mild violence, and protective!Thorin... and more emotional characters (well... character, depending on your definition of emotional)  
**

* * *

Thorin sat down on a chair near the back of the living room, sufficient enough for him to check on Bilbo every few minutes if needed. He had his hands clasped on his lap as he waited patiently for his sister to start talking. He noticed Dis was preoccupied with her phone at the moment and Fili and Kili were whispering to each other, sneaking glances at their uncle who looked mildly impatient. Having had enough of this silence, Thorin cleared his throat.

Dis looked up from her phone at her brother and smiled. "Sorry," she said. "A slight problem came up..." She watched how Thorin nodded and looked clearly uninterested at her pre-wedding disasters. "Sorry," she apologized. "I... uh... I have some details I want to talk to you about."

Thorin nodded and waited for her to proceed.

"There is the matter of the guest you are to bring," she said. "I... I like the boy you are with but..."

Thorin frowned. "But?"

"I would much rather have my brother bring... a woman to the wedding." Dis chewed her lip nervously, waiting for her brother to become angry.

"A woman?" Thorin repeated. "Why?"

Letting out a sigh, Dis said, "I want people to think my brother is successful and-"

"Straight," Thorin finished, a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Dis nodded slowly, preparing for the scene to blow up any second.

"I am sorry," Thorin answered. "I cannot go to your wedding with a woman. If I go, then it is with Bilbo." He watched as Dis mulled it over.

"You could take Dwalin's sister," she suggested. "She's fairly suitable."

"Not as suitable as Bilbo," Thorin argued calmly.

"Please Thorin," Dis said. "I don't want my friends thinking my brother loves this scrawny little boy from Gloin's company."

Thorin's face tightened. "Your brother loves that _man_ who stole his heart a month ago," he said gruffly. "I would not _dare_ to go anywhere without him." He growled as Dis made a sound to argue. "Do not tell me I have to go with some woman, Dwalin's sister or not. I will _not attend_ my sister's wedding if it amounts to that." His tone left no room for argument.

After Thorin's statement, no one dared to speak of the matter or anything related to it. Dis returned her attention to her phone where she typed messages to the other person for a few minutes. Fili stared blankly at the carpet in front of him, while Kili found a hangnail very interesting for the time being. Thorin let them squirm and feel uncomfortable until _he_ couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Yes," Dis said slowly. "I... where is Bilbo by the way?"

"He is... I took him back to his house," Thorin quickly answered. "He informed me he did not want to be present during our conversation."

"In case anything gets out of hand again?" Dis inquired.

Thorin nodded. "The matters?"

"Yes, since you will be coming to the wedding with... Bilbo... I... the matter... is clothing," Dis said. "What do you suppose he will wear since he is obviously not a woman?"

Thorin's eyes were almost black as his sister finished her request. "He will wear whatever I suggest. Why does that have you so concerned? He is my date and my _boyfriend_, why not wear the same color as me?"

"He won't match the women. He will be out of place."

"You are out of place," Thorin said under his breath. Dis glared daggers at him and Thorin had every right mind to run to his room. He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't hear her follow him. He glanced at towards the bed, where Bilbo was still sleeping, and smiled. Quietly, he kicked off his shoes and joined Bilbo under the covers; Dis could wait a few minutes longer and it might help to get her anger in control. He slung his arms around the younger man and smiled when Bilbo shifted to face him.

"Thorin?" he asked groggily.

"Yes," Thorin answered, kissing Bilbo's small nose. "Sleep well?"

Bilbo nodded and buried his face in Thorin's chest. He sighed contentedly as Thorin pressed a kiss into his chestnut curls and pulled him closer. He felt himself start to fall asleep again as he laid there and Thorin knew it too.

"Bilbo?"

"Mhmm?" he hummed, too tired to properly answer.

"I have to go back out to talk to Dis," Thorin informed him sadly. "Though I would much rather stay here with you."

"Then stay," Bilbo mumbled.

Thorin chuckled. "I will stay for a bit, maybe until you fall asleep again, then I have to go back out. Alright?"

Bilbo nodded and breathed in Thorin's scent. He was fast asleep in less than ten minutes. Thorin waited a few more minutes before returning to the living room where Dis had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said when Thorin sat down.

"For?" he asked, having forgotten their argument not twenty minutes ago.

"For the way I have been acting lately. You know, overprotective of my sons and just a real bitch." She offered her brother a small smile.

Thorin shook his head. "It is fine. I am still in one piece."

She laughed. "Now, the clothing," she said, changing the subject. "What color are you wearing again?"

"A dark blue suit and a light grey tie with little flecks of green, red, and light blue," Thorin answered.

"Oh, well I guess he can wear either of those colors." She smiled knowingly at him. "I'm sure whatever he wears, he'll have you hard in the end."

"Mother!" Kili exclaimed. "We did _not_ need to hear that! _I_ did not need to know!" He covered his hears with his palms. "We barely _know_ the guy! Don't let us have inappropriate images of him and Uncle!"

"I will never get _that_ image out of my head!" Fili said, covering his eyes with his hands. "Why me?!" he exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

Thorin smothered a grin as he looked down at his lap, his face red and hot. "I... I... uh, I... _Dis!_"

She smiled and stood. "I think that is all I wanted to talk to you about," she finished, though Thorin could tell she wasn't exactly fine with the idea of Bilbo attending the wedding. She and her sons walked to the door with Thorin closely following. "Oh, the wedding rehearsal is Wednesday. And do _not_ forget again."

"I told you I was sorry."

"Yea right," Dis grumbled. "I told you to meet me on Thursday, and what do you do? You don't show up."

"Dis, I told you. Time got away from me. Work was hectic. I couldn't-"

"Whatever," Dis cut him off. "Just remember Wednesday night at six-thirty. Okay?"

"Alright," Thorin answered. He waved goodbye to them and closed the door with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

After many, no, several minutes of leaning against the closed door, Thorin decided he would attempt to make a meal for he and Bilbo. Trudging into the kitchen, he already knew this meal would not even be as good as Bilbo's had. Slowly but surely, he laid out all the ingredients he need to make a bowl of spaghetti. So, there he was, preparing the first of maybe not too many meals for his boyfriend. He worked tirelessly at the stove until the food was steaming hot and the smell had woken Bilbo up.

"Wow," Bilbo breathed, walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

Thorin smiled and went to hug him, but not before turning off the stove. "I do not think I have ever gotten the chance to show you how... well I cook."

"I'm sure you cook just fine," Bilbo said, kissing him lightly. "Now, I'm hungry."

The other man laughed and successfully served a bowl of spaghetti to Bilbo before serving one to himself. They sat down in the dining room at a small table which surprised Bilbo.

"You have a small table," he said. "Why not a big one?"

"I do not get visitors often, but if I do, there is a long table in that room," he said nodding towards the door to Bilbo's right.

Bilbo nodded and took a bite of the spaghetti. "Oh," he gasped. "This is absolutely wonderful, Thorin. You are such an amazing cook."

Thorin blushed and thanked Bilbo for his compliment. They continued eating with several conversations, which most were filled with laughter. Thorin felt himself grow exceedingly happy with the fact that he had found someone who loved him for the person he was. He didn't dare to hide his feelings from Bilbo as the younger man watched him with fascination. He smiled warmly at Bilbo who flushed at the sudden increase in temperature of the room.

When they were done with the meal, Thorin collected their bowls and led Bilbo out into a grand sitting room.

Bilbo gasped at the beautiful layout of the room. Never had he seen such gorgeous furniture in all his life. He walked through the room and sat down on one couch by a grand fireplace. He turned to look at Thorin who had been watching him the whole time. He patted the seat next to him and giggled at how nervously Thorin sat down next to him. Scooting closer to him, Bilbo pulled the tie that held Thorin's hair. He watched how Thorin's wavy black hair spilled over his navy blue clad shoulders, the subtle steaks of grey making him look even more handsome. Bilbo leaned into him as the other man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Wow," he breathed, his face buried in Thorin's long hair.

"Wow what?" Thorin asked.

"This," Bilbo said, gesturing to the room with his one arm that wasn't squished between him and Thorin. "It's... I've never... seen anything like this in anyone's home."

"House," Thorin corrected.

Bilbo faced him and frowned. "House?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes, this is my house." He took a deep breath and turned away from Bilbo to gather his thoughts. "You... you..." He glanced at Bilbo and smiled. "You are my home."

Bilbo's face split into a wide smiled. He snuggled further into Thorin and felt the older man's arm pull him closer. "You are my home too, Thorin."

"I... I am?"

"Of course," Bilbo said, craning his head to look at Thorin. "I... I don't know where my home would be if I had never met you."

Thorin smiled and thought of something, though he wasn't sure how the younger man would react. "Would you like to move in with me?"

Bilbo looked quite shocked for a moment and Thorin knew he shouldn't have asked that. He quickly removed his arm from Bilbo's shoulders and stood before Bilbo could respond. He was halfway to the end of the room when he heard Bilbo's call. Turning around, he saw Bilbo standing by the couch with a big smile on his face.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I would _love_ to move in with you."

"It is not too soon?" Thorin asked, not wanting Bilbo to feel obligated to say yes. "I know I asked you in a rush. And I know we said we would take this slow."

Bilbo shook his head and ran to Thorin. He jumped on the taller man, wrapped his legs around his waist, and hugged him fiercely. Thorin embraced him just as tight and caught his mouth for a dizzying kiss. When he pulled back (after a while), Bilbo swore he saw stars. "Slow or not, I cannot imagine anyone else I would love to live with," Bilbo declared and Thorin kissed him sweetly as he tangled his fingers through Thorin's luscious locks.

* * *

A week later, Bilbo sat contently in his and Thorin's bedroom at a desk in the corner of the room, scribbling roads and valleys on his papers. He had never been so happy in all his life; he was living with the only man he could ever love. He had to admit, he hadn't expected Thorin to be completely nervous about him moving in. The poor man had turned a bright shade of red and stuttered at least eight times a day until Bilbo was officially settled. He smiled as Thorin made sure that they would see, or at least talk to, each other every day. Just that morning (it was Friday and Bilbo had discovered that Gloin let him have those days off), Thorin had woken him up before he left for work. They had spent twenty minutes together eating breakfast, and Thorin had given him a sweet kiss as he was halfway out the door. Bilbo had said goodbye to him before closing the door and jumping like a peppy high school cheerleader.

Now as he drew imaginary roads and valleys to partner with the story he was writing, he thought about his new life as Thorin's only true love. He smiled as he put the pen down and moved to their bed. He laid down on Thorin's side and breathed in the man's scent from the pillow. Oh how everything would change! Thinking about their relationship, he knew he would do anything for the man he loved and Thorin would do the same for him. As he laid there, he soon lost track of time and the next thing he felt was strong arms wrap around his waist. Jerking out of his slumber, he turned to face Thorin who looked weary from his day at work. Nevertheless, the man smiled at Bilbo and kissed his nose.

"Changing positions are we?" Thorin's gruff voice asked.

Bilbo smiled. "I lost track of time."

"I see," Thorin replied, raising a thick eyebrow. "And what of dinner?"

The younger man groaned and sat up while rubbing his face with his hands, hoping to rid the sleep from his face. "Sorry," he said, remembering he had promised Thorin he would have dinner ready when he returned from work.

Thorin chuckled. "Do not be sorry," he said, sitting up as well except with a tired sigh. "I think we should go out tonight."

Bilbo gave Thorin a sideways glance and snorted. "Yeah, you're practically falling asleep. No, I'll make something right now." He got up from the bed and stretched a little before taking a step towards the door. He was unfortunately oblivious to Thorin's hand reaching for his arm, so when Thorin stopped him, he lost his balance and... fell.

"Sorry," Thorin said, climbing off the bed and crouching next to Bilbo. "See, you are just as tired as I am. Please, let us go out for dinner."

"Or we can stay here and go to sleep?" Bilbo offered.

"No," the older man answered. "I do not-"

"Please..." he begged. "Thorin." Bilbo pouted, knowing his boyfriend could not say no to that.

Thorin gave a gruff sigh. "Fine."

Bilbo hugged him and knocked him off his legs in the process. Thorin chuckled and tried to sit up but Bilbo wrestled him down. A laugh rumbled from Thorin's chest as Bilbo playfully grabbed his arms and pushed him against the floor. They flirted like that for some time before Thorin was able to grasp the younger man's wrists and pull him close.

"I love you," he said into Bilbo's curls.

"I love you too," Bilbo answered before standing up and offering Thorin his hand. He took it gratefully and let Bilbo pull him up, though with a little assistance from Thorin himself. Once Thorin was standing, Bilbo dove for the bed. He heard Thorin's breathy laugh and felt his large frame slide next to him. "Thorin," he said sternly.

"Mhmm?" the other answered, already half asleep.

"For goodness sake, take your clothes off. You're not going back to work, and we're not going anywhere."

Thorin grumbled but did as he was told. Standing from the bed, he removed his clothes until he was left with only his boxers. He heard Bilbo's breath hitch as he slid back onto the bed. He knew Bilbo would never get tired of seeing him and judging by the uneven breathing that came from him, he also knew Bilbo would want to... do 'it' sometime in the near future. He chuckled as Bilbo scooted closer to him once he was comfortably lying on his back.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, Thorin?"

"Are you alright with Dis and her reaction to you at the wedding rehearsal?" The question had been nagging at him ever since they had gotten home on Wednesday night.

"Not really, but... what do you expect from a temperamental sister of a hot and successful man?" Bilbo reasoned, twirling his fingers through Thorin's chest hair.

"You... you think I am... hot?" Thorin asked, glancing down at Bilbo who looked at him.

"Don't change the subject," Bilbo said, his temper rising a bit as he remembered what happened that night. "And yes, I do... very much so."

"Thank you," Thorin said, planting a firm kiss on Bilbo's lips. "Now, my sister's behavior did not bother you?"

Bilbo huffed. "Yes, she _did_ bother me, but I..." He sat up and looked at Thorin who gave him a small smile. "I don't think I can go to the wedding with you after what happened."

Thorin sighed and nodded, figuring he would say that. "I..."

"Don't even _think_ about backing her up," Bilbo said hotly.

"I was not. I was just-"

"Telling me that she'll rather have you go with a woman," he guessed.

Thorin nodded. "I have already told her I will not go with this woman, but-"

"You are her brother and her brother deserves to go to his only sister's wedding, even if it is with-"

"You," Thorin finished, cutting him off. "I will only go to the wedding with you; no one else. I have told her that."

Bilbo sighed. "Thorin, I don't..." He took a breath and gave his boyfriend a tired look. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I am starting to get in a bad mood and I don't want to deal with this when I'm supposed to be happy and lying contently with you."

Thorin nodded and pulled the younger man closet. "I am sorry," he apologized. "We shall discuss this in the morning or whenever you feel like talking about it."

"Thank you," Bilbo mumbled and buried his face in Thorin's neck where he fell asleep; Thorin's long hair creating a curtain around his face.

Thorin, meanwhile, remembered what had happened Wednesday night.

* * *

He had informed Bilbo of the rehearsal a day before so the man could get proper clothes for the occasion. Once Bilbo had found a black suit, Thorin had talked the event over with him, making sure that he knew how everything was going to work. Bilbo had listened and seemed eager to go. So, Wednesday night, Thorin had driven them to the fancy restaurant where the rehearsal was being held. He had expected that night to go fairly well.

How wrong he had been.

Dis had greeted them in the restaurant, but her usual smile that occupied her face when she normally saw Bilbo was replaced with a slight frown. Nevertheless, she led them to a table where both men sat and waited patiently for the rehearsal to begin.

Unfortunately, many women recognized Thorin as Dis' brother and had begun talking to him... more like crowding him. Thorin did his best to ease his way out of the hammering questions as the anxious women pushed Bilbo aside. He also did his very best to not lose his temper as he heard remarks come from the women who literally pushed Bilbo. He heard things like "I saw him first" or "he's not gay, you idiot" or "go back to your home you little boy". Thorin had glanced numerous times at Bilbo who had just shook his head and signaled for Thorin to keep talking. So, Thorin had tried his best not to lose his temper while making sure no further harm came to his boyfriend who was now close to fuming.

Dis, who had seen the commotion, approached the table. Thorin was about to thank her for coming to their rescue until he heard her next words.

'Oh, girls,' she had said. 'Just look at this little boy.'

Bilbo had shot Thorin a 'what-the-hell' look.

'I keep told my brother not to bring this..._ creature_ to my wedding rehearsal.' Dis and the other girls shared knowing looks. 'But my brother insisted, and what can a little, helpless girl like me do to keep my powerful brother from getting what he wants?' Dis shrugged and smiled at Thorin. 'Brother, dump this little peasant for one of these eligible bachelorettes.'

All Thorin could do was nod, hoping that his action would drive his sister away. It didn't. She kept throwing insults toward Bilbo who was looking down at his hands the entire time. Thorin gently cleared his throat and he looked up. Thorin's heart broke in two when he saw the strong hurt and sadness in the younger man's eyes. Taking the insults no longer, Thorin stood up and... well, he... pretty much told off his sister in front of many people... including her fiancee that happened to be a close friend of Thorin. After his actions, Thorin had glanced at Bilbo, who sent him a thankful smile, before Dwalin, Dis' fiance, swiftly punched Thorin in the jaw, knocking the unsuspecting man to the floor. Bilbo had jerked out of his seat when Thorin was hit but remembered not to interfere. Instead, all he could do was helplessly watch Thorin get the daylights beaten out of him.

After Dwalin finished having a go at him, Bilbo rushed to Thorin's side. He winced at the many cuts and bruises on the man's face. He gently helped Thorin stand and led him out to the car, avoiding the glares from women and other guests. All Thorin did when he sat in the car was just sit in the driver's seat for a good thirty minutes before taking off.

When they had returned home, Bilbo had done his best to wipe the blood from Thorin's face. Regrettably, Thorin did not sit still and had insisted he was fine. After many loud arguments, Bilbo won and had purposely put unnecessary pressure on the cuts and bruises that had made Thorin wince. Once he had been sure that the cuts were clean, Bilbo embraced the older man who leaned into his touch and returned the hug.

'I am sorry,' Thorin had said. 'I should have never taken you.'

Bilbo shook his head. 'I'm glad you did, because who knows what you would have said if she had brought my name up.'

Thorin had smiled tiredly, clearly worn from the beating Dwalin had given him. He had pulled Bilbo to the couch in the sitting room where they had fallen asleep by the lit fireplace.

* * *

Now, Thorin was thinking he shouldn't even go to the wedding after that, for the sake of Bilbo and his own face. Sister or not, no one was going to disrespect the man he loved like that again. He sighed heavily and looked down at Bilbo before falling asleep himself.

And little did he know that he would wake up to his boyfriend's insistent shakes.

"Bilbo," Thorin grumbled burying his face in the pillows. "What?"

"Thorin, get up!" Bilbo pleaded, shaking his shoulders harder. "Now!"

"What is wrong?" Thorin asked into the pillow.

"_Thorin Oakenshield_," Bilbo hissed. "Get up this _instant_!"

Thorin huffed angrily and Bilbo slapped his shoulder.

"Dis and that tattooed man are _here_!" he said hurriedly.

Thorin didn't think twice; he shot up and nearly clipped Bilbo's jaw. "What?!"

"Thank you," Bilbo said indignantly. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at Thorin. "She and him arrived five minutes ago, Thorin. I was sitting in the living room and I saw someone come to the front door." He watched as Thorin stood from the bed and tossed on a white tee. "Thorin-"

"Stay in here," he said, resting a caring hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Please."

Bilbo nodded and stayed in the room as Thorin closed the bedroom door. He retreated to the desk where he continued his story while Thorin took care of their unexpected guests.

"What brings you two here?" Thorin said in the most hateful voice he could muster.

Dis opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Thorin glared coldly at her.

"I do not wish to hear any more insults towards _my_ boyfriend from you." Thorin glared just as hateful at Dwalin. "Nothing you say can make up for what _you_ did to him that night. _Nothing_ you say can replace how you bullied him. If you have _not_ noticed, he is the man I love very much and..." Thorin took a deep breath in an attempt to control his boiling hot anger. "I would do _anything_ for him even if it means getting beaten by my own sister and her fiancee." He clenched and unclenched his hands into fists as Dis looked down in shame.

Dwalin, on the other hand, stood between them and Thorin would admit that he, himself, faltered just a little bit. The tattooed man took a dangerous step forward but Thorin stood his ground. Anticipating the violent swing from Dwalin, Thorin swiftly punched Dwalin square in the jaw, satisfied he got revenge for the punch Wednesday night. Dwalin quickly recovered and Thorin was prepared for the impending fight.

"Why do you protect him?" Dwalin asked, his voice cold and malevolent. "He is not rich and powerful like you. He can never be capable of being in a relationship with you; a happy one at that, seeing that you are the_ abusive_ type." As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

Thorin's sapphire eyes became black with rage. He took one step forward, raised his hand, and struck Dwalin as hard as he could. His hand throbbed as Dwalin was knocked to the ground. He approached the dazed man and raised his hand again, but Dis stopped him.

"Thorin, please," she said. "Don't hit him."

He didn't hear her; his eyes were empty of emotion as he hit Dwalin again. He grasped the tattooed man's collar and, with one strong arm, he lifted him to his face. "Do not _ever_ say that again. The only abusive one is _you_." His tone and hard expression sent chills down Dwalin's spine.

"Thorin," Dis pleaded. "You don't know what you're saying. You're upset." She tried to pry her brother's hands from Dwalin's collar, but Thorin let go and Dwalin fell with a thud. "Brother, please. It isn't his fault. It's mine," she said quietly, gently stroking her brother's arm. "Let me fix things. I know what I did was wrong and that is why I came here."

"Why did you bring _him_?" Thorin asked, his tone spiteful.

"He wanted to come to make sure you did not hurt me," Dis explained. "Please, Thorin. Let me fix things. You and Bilbo can come to the wedding; it's fine. I realized how protective you are since that scene Wednesday night."

Thorin looked down at his bloodied hand. "He does not wish to attend the wedding, nor do I."

Dis sighed. "I... Please, Thorin. I'll do anything..."

"Leave."

Dis looked taken aback. "What?"

"I said leave," he said coolly. "Now."

"Thorin-"

"Now!"

Dis nodded and helped Dwalin up, though Thorin had no clue what she did next because he had already closed the door. He leaned his head against the wood of the door and sighed. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom where he found Bilbo sitting at the desk, tirelessly scribbling on pieces of paper. The sight of him made Thorin smile and slightly forget the events that just happened. Clearing his throat, Bilbo turned and gave him a small smile.

"How did it go?" he asked hesitantly.

Thorin shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands, momentarily forgetting the blood on one of his hands and only remembering when it was too late. Bilbo already had a hold of his right arm and was pulling him over the bed. He made sure that once Thorin was seated on it, he would stay there before he retrieved a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a rag. Thorin cringed as Bilbo poured some of the liquid on his cuts and tiny white bubbles formed over the tiny and medium sized slits. He rested his head against the wall as Bilbo bandaged his hand; some silver strands of hair falling in front of his face. He glanced at Bilbo when the man kissed his knuckles; he smiled.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, sitting across from Thorin on the bed. "What happened?"

The other man shook his head and put his head in his hands. "I do not wish to talk about it."

"Thorin?" Bilbo tried.

"Please." Thorin's harsh tone left no room for argument.

Bilbo sighed but nodded. He stood from the bed and returned the the desk where he continued writing. He had only been there for no less than ten minutes when he felt Thorn stand behind him. Putting his pen down, he looked up at Thorin who had a passive look on his face. Bilbo turned his attention back to his work, knowing Thorin would say something if he wanted to talk. So, Bilbo continued to draw and write on his papers until he felt something wet hit his shoulder. He glanced down and saw it was a drop of water. He frowned a little and turned to face Thorin. The look on his boyfriend's face was absolutely heart-wrenching.

Thorin had several tears flowing down his cheeks and he looked like he was doing his best not to sob. Bilbo quickly stood and wrapped his arms around Thorin. The man let out a sob and grasped Bilbo tightly, burying his face in Bilbo's curls. The younger man did everything _he_ could not to break as well. He ran his hands through Thorin's thick mane in an attempt to sooth him. After a while, the sobs had quieted and Thorin pulled back. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and tear stains still covered his cheeks. Bilbo took on hand out from Thorin's hair and wiped the stains away. He offered the man a small smile which was gratefully returned.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, linking their hands together.

"No," Thorin answered solemnly.

Bilbo nodded and pulled Thorin in for a comforting kiss. "I am here," he said once the kiss ceased.

"I know," Thorin replied quietly.

* * *

That was yesterday, and now, at eight-twenty in the evening, Bilbo sat in the grand sitting room by the fireplace with Thorin's head in his lap. He absentmindedly stroked the thick, black waves of his boyfriend's hair, massaging his scalp as he did. He smiled as Thorin closed his eyes and groaned in appreciation. He continued to run his hands through his hair until his fingers brushed a neatly twisted braid. Bilbo's hands abandoned Thorin's hair as he focused on the single braid with a silver clasp at the end. Thorin opened his eyes at the loss of contact and smiled when he saw Bilbo holding the braid.

"Thorin?" he asked, picking up more braids and studying them.

"Yes, love," Thorin answered, watching the younger man with fascination.

Bilbo blushed at the name Thorin had given him before asking, "What are these braids for?"

"You have never noticed them before?"

"No, I have..." Bilbo curiously looked at the clasps of each braid; they were different. "It's just... what do they mean? If they mean anything."

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo's expression. "Well," he began, wrapping his large hand over Bilbo's as he grasped a small braid. "It is a tradition in my family to braid the hair of its members. My mother began braiding my hair when I was ten, and this..." He showed Bilbo the clasp at the end of the braid he held. "Was my very first clasp."

"She gave that to you?" Bilbo asked, in complete awe.

"No," Thorin said. "My father did. It is a loyalty clasp." He chuckled lightly as Bilbo's head slowly nodded. "If you look closely, you can see designs and intricate patterns on the clasp. My father gave it to me when he..." Thorin trailed then abruptly sat up, swallowing a lump in his throat as he did. He turned and faced Bilbo with his back against the armrest of the couch. He felt his eyes prickle with tears of that night his father gave him the bead. Taking a deep breath, he finished his sentence. "My father gave it to me when he died."

Bilbo gasped quietly.

"An hour before he died, he gave me the clasp and told me as long as I would wear it, I would pledge to be loyal to my family." Thorin glanced at Bilbo who offered him a sympathetic smile. "I have not taken it off ever since."

Bilbo nodded. "What about this..." He tried to grasp another braid but Thorin was too far away. "Come closer, Thorin. Why are you all the way over there anyways? I don't bite."

Thorin smiled and scooted closer to Bilbo and glanced down at the next braid the younger man held. "This one?" he asked and Bilbo nodded, sitting back to hear the story behind the braid. "Alright, this clasp is one my brother gave me-"

"Brother?" Bilbo interrupted. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well, he was deployed overseas ten years ago." Thorin watched as Bilbo nodded, oblivious as to where this was going. "He was killed a year later."

"Oh," Bilbo said, feeling terrible for interrupting. "I'm sorry."

Thorin smiled. "It is fine. I would love to share more things with you. Which one next?" he asked, leaning forward so Bilbo could get a better look at all of his braids.

"That one," Bilbo replied, pointing to a braid with a ruby red bead at the end.

"That one is from none other than Dis," Thorin answered and chuckled when Bilbo gave him an incredulous look. "Yes, Dis was once nice to me. She made the bead herself, actually."

"How does one manage that?"

"Our family has always known how to create these beads or clasps. It is part of the tradition of braiding one's hair."

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes?"

"Would you let me braid your hair?"

Thorin looked taken aback, as if he wasn't expecting that question. After a moment, he collected himself and smiled. "Of course, I will let you braid my hair."

Bilbo grinned.

"But..."

"But what?" Bilbo asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"But you will need to find the right clasp. I am afraid I do not have any." Thorin watched as Bilbo calmed and waved his hands at him as if to shoo him away. "What are you doing?"

"Scoot back."

Thorin obliged and sat back until he felt the armrest against his back. "Now, what-"

Bilbo didn't give him time to answer. Instead, he stood and sat in between Thorin's legs with his back resting on the older man's chest. He laid his head back and saw Thorin grin.

"I like this position," he said playfully.

"I do too," Bilbo answered. He leaned back against Thorin and smiled when the other man snugly wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed there for the remainder of the night, talking and laughing at old stories they shared and thought of the future ones to come. They had held hands the entire time until Bilbo began blowing at a dangling braid in front of his face. He had successfully gotten the braid out of his face when a true laugh rumbled from Thorin. Before Bilbo had time to ask, Thorin shook his head and Bilbo's face was covered with his thick mane. They laughed and kissed and flirted as the night went on. Sometime before midnight, Bilbo grew weary and Thorin insisted they go to bed. Allowing his love to carry him to the bedroom, Bilbo kissed Thorin's neck then his lips before they fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh. I felt so alone writing this chapter... I have never been with someone... EVER! And I just cried at how real and lovey-dovey it sounded. I love Thorin and Bilbo! They are so cute together... and they made me happy again. :')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here's ze next chapter! Dis wanted in but I told her no; Thorin needs more time with Bilbo...**

**So chapter contains: Fluff! Thilbo! (and other ****brief ****characters)  
**

* * *

Bilbo woke to the smell of bacon the next morning. Slowly, he stretched his way off the bed and sleepily trudged into the bathroom. Once he relieved himself, he walked back into the bedroom and shook the kinks out of his body. Then he made his way to the kitchen.

As he drew nearer to the end of the hall, he heard voices. Coming to a stop before the end of the hallway, Bilbo peered into the kitchen.

Thorin was leaning over the counter, next to the sizzling bacon, and conversing with a white-haired man who was standing across from him. They seemed to be in deep conversation because Thorin's brow was furrowed and his jaw was somewhat clenched. Oh, but man... According to Bilbo as he leaned more into the kitchen, that man looked absolutely handsome as he leaned on the counter. He had apparently showered because he wore the perfectest dark jeans Bilbo had ever seen; they hugged his muscular legs... especially his thick, powerful thighs. Bilbo practically drooled over the sight of him; he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Oh, then... his shirt! The younger man leaned more into the kitchen (he was halfway out of the hallway, it is a wonder neither men saw him) and squinted. He nearly squealed when he saw a grey muscle shirt underneath Thorin's teal top. Oh, Bilbo's mouth was watering at the sight... even Thorin's hair was neatly combed; his wavy hair was still damp from his shower. He smiled at the sight of his perfect boyfriend, then that smile dropped to a frown because he knew he'd never be half as perfect as Thorin. Shrinking back into the hall, Bilbo leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and sighed. He was about to trudge back into the bedroom in a depressed manner when he heard Thorin's gruff voice.

"Excuse me Balin," he said. "I will be right back."

Bilbo froze and in the next second, he bolted for the bedroom when he heard footsteps nearing the hallway. He had just enough time to jump back in bed and pull the covers over his face when Thorin opened the door.

"Bilbo?" he heard the man call softly. And when he didn't move, Thorin repeated himself. "Bilbo?"

The younger man shifted slightly as if trying to tell the man he was 'waking up and didn't want to be disturbed'. It didn't work. Bilbo felt the bed dip as Thorin sat on the edge of it. Since his brain was still, ironically, in its own process of waking up, he didn't have time to register that Thorin was sitting on his side of the bed until the man rested a rough hand on his hip.

"Bilbo," Thorin began, "did you have any plans today?"

The younger man shifted again and grumbled. He lifted the covers from his head and buried his face in the fluffy pillow.

"Bilbo," Thorin tried again softly, rubbing the younger man's hip. "Wake up."

Bilbo, who had not wanted to reveal he had already gotten out of bed, had actually fallen asleep and would have stayed asleep if Thorin hadn't continued to pester him. Slowly but surely, Bilbo opened his eyes, turned on to his back, and peered at Thorin who grinned. "If you think this is funny, I'll just go back to sleep," he said irritably.

"Would you prefer I had shaken you?" Thorin asked, a smile creeping up to his eyes.

"Shut up," Bilbo laughed and turned onto his stomach again.

Thorin shifted his gaze to him and smiled. "Bilbo?"

"What?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"I was... uh... thinking about... uh, well... if you want to... I-" Thorin looked up as a cough sounded from the doorway. "Balin?"

"Aye, laddie," Balin said, "I will take my leave now." The white-haired man smiled knowingly at Thorin who felt his face grow warm. "I am proud of you, Thorin. Dis is too blind to see what you deserve. But I do believe she will come to her senses soon enough."

Bilbo frowned into the pillow and glanced at the man in the doorway. He quickly looked back at the pillow when the man smiled at him. Bilbo heard him chuckled.

"Well, laddie," he said, smiling at Thorin. "I wish you the happiness you deserve."

"Thank you, Balin," Thorin replied, still seated on the bed.

"I will let myself out," Balin said before leaving the doorway and the house all together.

Once the white-haired man left, Bilbo sat up and looked at Thorin expectantly.

"He was a friend of my grandfather," Thorin answered. "He has known me since I was a little boy, and therefore, he and I are really close. He is a second father figure to me, and I trust him with all my heart as I do you. Uh-"

"You told him about me?" Bilbo asked, pulling gently on one of Thorin's braids.

"Yes," he answered, leaning closer to Bilbo as the younger man pulled harder. "Is that alright?"

Their faces were centimeters apart. Thorin's uneven breath made Bilbo smile; the man was nervous and afraid about upsetting him. "As long as you trust him, it's fine," he answered and Thorin let out a sigh of relief. Bilbo smiled and pulled the braid until Thorin's lips were firmly on his. The younger man moaned as Thorin pushed into his chest. He let go of the braid and roamed his hands over Thorin's shirt-covered muscular back. He smiled against his mouth as the man groaned at the new feeling. As Bilbo moved his hands to Thorin's hair, the other man pulled back.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asked, ignoring Bilbo's pout.

"Hungry for you," Bilbo whispered.

"Mhmm?" Thorin hummed, having not heard him.

Bilbo felt his face go red. "Nothing, no. No, I mean yes."

Thorin eyed him curiously but stood from the bed, pulling Bilbo with him.

"Are you going anywhere today?" Bilbo asked once they were in the hallway.

"Not really, why?" Thorin asked, resting his arm around Bilbo's waist.

"Because of you clothes," he answered.

Thorin chuckled. "No, I was actually... wondering if you would like to spend... the day with... me... today." Thorin felt himself blush in anticipation. "If that is alright with you?"

"Yes," Bilbo breathed.

"Very well," Thorin answered, a broad smile covering his face.

Once they entered the kitchen, Thorin served Bilbo breakfast before joining him at the small table with a plate of his own. Bilbo had started eating even before Thorin sat down. Seeing his love so content made a warm, fuzzy feeling well up inside him; he smiled lovingly at Bilbo who had a mouthful of bacon at the time. Thorin nearly laughed at the sight of him.

"What?" Bilbo asked once he swallowed the bacon and took a sip of tea.

Thorin shook his head. "Nothing."

Bilbo shrugged and took another mouthful. He noticed Thorin watching with a look of admiration, and he couldn't help but think something was on his face. He managed to swallow the food before asking, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Thorin repeated, shifting his attention to his own plate with a little smile on his face.

"Thorin," Bilbo whined. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, my love," Thorin answered, glancing at him. "Nothing is wrong. You are perfect."

Bilbo blushed intensely and continued eating, thankful that Thorin had focused on his own food and wasn't watching him anymore. He was almost done with his food when he noticed Thorin gazing at him. Slowly, Bilbo finished his food and drank his tea before gazing back at Thorin who had his head resting on his clasped hands with his elbows on the table. He smiled shyly at the older man who fondly smiled back.

"Bilbo," Thorin began, standing up and collecting their empty plates. He padded into the kitchen and set them in the sink before returning to the room. "If you want to ogle me, I suggest you not make yourself visible to unsuspecting guests."

The younger man felt his face grow hot and his stomach was twisting nervously. "I-"

"Next time," Thorin said, quietly coming up behind Bilbo. "I shall..." He didn't finish as he decided to playfully attack his boyfriend. Squeals of surprise and adorable giggles escaped Bilbo as Thorin tickled him and nipped at his neck. With skill and quickness, Bilbo was able to get off the chair he was sitting on and run for the bedroom, laughing as he did. He had just entered the room when Thorin came up behind him again. The man tickled his sides again before scooping him up and placing him on the bed before continuing the wave of tickles. Bilbo squeaked and squealed as Thorin's hands attacked his sides then his stomach. The man tossed his hair in Bilbo's face, making tiny giggles erupt from him.

"Thorin," Bilbo breathed, trying to stop his hands. "Stop..."

Surprisingly, Thorin obeyed on the first command; Bilbo thought he was surely going to have to repeat himself. Thorin lifted his head but Bilbo took hold of his braids. "What?" he puffed, calming down himself.

"I..." Bilbo didn't finish his soon-to-be awkward sentence because Thorin's mouth was hot on his. "Oh," he moaned as the situation turned from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Thori-"

The older man pulled back, making Bilbo pout and whine. "You should get showered if we intend to go anywhere."

Sighing, Bilbo nodded, collected the clothes he was going to wear for the day, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

"You ready?" Thorin called from the living room, hearing the bedroom door close.

"Yeah," came the reply. Bilbo padded into the living room and stood there patiently waiting for Thorin to turn around. When he did, Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's face. "Is it too much?" He wore a small shirt Thorin had given him as a gift when he first moved in. It was a forest green v-neck, with a little swirly design in the left-hand corner, that showed off his collarbone. He also wore black jeans that clung to his small hips and came just below his ankles. The shoes, though, did not go with the outfit, but his old blue and green Converse were especially cleaned for an occasion like this. His hair was stubbornly sticking straight up in some areas and his chestnut curls were extra poofy today, much to Bilbo's disappointment. Though, none of that seemed to bother Thorin who was in the process of saying a _single_ sentence.

"You... you... look... I..." Thorin stuttered, his eyes raking Bilbo up and down. "Beautiful."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, grabbing his tan coat from the chair where Thorin had placed it a few minutes ago and shrugging it on. He glanced at Thorin, who hadn't answered, and found a loving smile upon his lips. "Really, Thorin?" he tried again. "You think so?"

"I know so," Thorin answered, also putting on his own black coat before holding the door open for Bilbo.

The younger man shivered as the cold winter air hit him in the face... and neck. "I think I'm going to grab my scarf," he said before dashing to the bedroom.

Thorin chuckled and waited for Bilbo's return. "Got it?" he asked once Bilbo came back into the room. He watched the younger man nod before flinging the dark green scarf over his neck. Once it was securely wrapped, he nodded at Thorin who, then, led him out of the house and to the car.

As both men slid into the sleek, black car, Thorin cleared his throat and smiled shyly at Bilbo.

"Mhmm?" Bilbo hummed, smiling back at the other.

"I... need to go to... Arkenstone Mutual to... pick up something... that I... forgot... on Friday..." Thorin managed to say in one piece as he backed the car out of the driveway.

"Oh," the younger man answered, nodding his head. "Okay. Can you tell me what it is?"

Thorin chuckled nervously. "No, I cannot."

Bilbo pouted and leaned back into the seat. "Why not?"

"I will show you later," Thorin answered, glancing at Bilbo. "That I can promise."

That seemed to pacify Bilbo for a little bit (like maybe for two seconds). "Okay," he said. "And if you forget?"

Thorin smiled as he turned onto the main road that let to the company. "I will not forget."

"Oooh," Bilbo teased. "If you won't forget it, can I at least have a little hint?"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, turning to Thorin and pouting again.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," he told the younger man who smiled brightly despite Thorin's stubbornness to not tell him what he was getting from his office.

* * *

"Do you want to come in with me?" Thorin asked once he pulled into his parking slot that read _Reserved Parking for Thorin Oakenshield, Owner of Arkenstone Mutual _and turned off the car.

"No," Bilbo answered, shaking his head. "I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, opening the car door.

Bilbo nodded. "Go. I'll stay."

"Alright," Thorin answered, leaning over the seat and pecking Bilbo on the lips. When he pulled back, the younger man flushed intensely. "I will be back in a little bit."

"Okay," Bilbo whispered, touching his lips with his small fingers.

Thorin smiled and exited the car but not before giving Bilbo one last glance.

The younger man, meanwhile, sighed happily as Thorin glanced back at him. He was truly in love with him and he knew Thorin felt the same way. He had never felt so happy about anything until he began dating Thorin. All the 'happy' times he had had prior to their relationship was nothing compared to the true unexpected, but welcome, joyfulness he felt when he was with the other man. He never knew he was gay until he met Thorin, or rather Thorin almost knocked him down. When he saw him for the first time, those brilliant sapphires staring at him with such concern he couldn't even describe it to this day; he had fallen hard for him. And their little dispute days later had nearly broken him; he figured Thorin wouldn't want him because of the way he had treated him. Then when he knocked the older man down on the pavement, he knew for a fact that the other man hated him, but when Thorin had confessed his love and that Bilbo was the only one for him, the younger man had wanted to cry with joy. Now as Bilbo sat there, he knew nothing could dampen his spirits... except... maybe... for the onlooking employees who stared at Bilbo as they passed by.

Despite the fact that he was uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, Bilbo thought about the bead he need for Thorin's hair. He wanted it to be beautiful and unique, but he also wanted it to remind Thorin of him, especially when they were separated from each other. He had a design in his head but he couldn't figure out how to make _that_ design go onto _a_ bead. Slowly and staring at the dashboard to avoid the glares from the passing people, Bilbo thought about where he could find the perfect bead.

He could ask Thorin how his sister made one... but he didn't want to seem desperate.

He could find someone who worked with metal or plastic or wood... or... Bofur. Maybe he could ask Bofur if Dale carried any hair beads. Digging through his pocket, he found his cell phone and flung it open and dialed Bofur's number.

"'Ello?" Bofur asked.

"Hi, Bofur. It's Bilbo."

"Bilbo?!" Bofur exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in weeks! How's everything goin'?"

"Great," Bilbo answered with an added sigh of contentment.

"Glad that you've finally found your true love."

"Yeah, me too. Um..." Bilbo thought about his sentence for a minute before continuing. "I was wondering if Dale has any beads... like for braiding?"

"I might have to check but I think we do. Why?"

"Oh," Bilbo tried to sound innocent. "No reason."

"Yeah, Bilbo. I'll pretend like I'm believing you," Bofur replied and Bilbo could see that curly-mustached smirk on his face. "Where are you by the way?"

"At Arkenstone Mutual," he answered.

"In a black car?"

"Yeah..." Bilbo frowned and peered out the windshield. "Can you see me?"

Bofur chuckled. "Yeah, look straight ahead and find my hat. I'm right behind this guy with-"

"Tattoos," Bilbo gulped.

"Yeah, find me?" Bofur asked, not sensing Bilbo's fear.

"Uh..." he began slowly as he desperately looked for something in the car to cover himself with. Quickly unbuckling his seat belt, he turned to look in the back seat and heaved a sigh of relief. A folder sat on one of the seats and Bilbo didn't think twice in grabbing it and covering his face with it as he faced the front again. He looked out the passenger window and noticed many more people were staring at him and few had even stopped to watch. Bilbo felt so alone. He wished he would have went with Thorin when the man offered... but no, he was here... with at least twenty people staring at him. He bravely lowered the folder in time to see Dwalin stride right next to the car. Bilbo drew a long breath and let it out when, thankfully, Dwalin did not notice him. Slowly, he set the folder down on his lap and squeaked when Bofur knocked on the window. He narrowed his eyes at the man but opened the door and stood to greet him.

"Thorin Oakenshield, ay?" he commented, reading the parking sign. "Whatcha doin'?

Bilbo stuttered for minute before saying, "He had to get something from his office. He'll be back soon."

Bofur lightly slapped the door frame. "Soon ain't soon enough."

Bilbo smiled at Bofur's humor; he really needed to catch up with this guy, but he wasn't sure how that was going to work since Thorin had become extremely jealous when he was at Bofur's place.

"So what's this bead business about?" Bofur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To braid his hair," Bilbo answered quietly as he cast his eyes to the blacktop of the parking lot.

"Oh, I'm sure we have some beads... but I think if you want a special bead, you'll have to ask him how you can fashion one... or at least create a design."

Bilbo huffed. Blasted man read his mind! "That is what I'm trying to avoid."

"Come on," he began, "you're _living_ with the man-"

"Bofur!" Bilbo hissed, flashing his eyes towards the onlookers who had a slight look of shock upon their faces.

"Let them stare. Let them hear. It's none of their goddamn business," Bofur reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Bofur, Thorin is-"

"So what if Thorin's the head honcho around here. I'm pretty sure you are more important than these petty scums here."

Bilbo shook his head at Bofur. "Sometimes, I think that hat of yours is melting your brain as you always wear it. I mean, come on Bofur. The floppy sides, the overgrown top, and the fuzz underneath it... it's just so... so... you're gonna lose your mind one day, and when I am confirming your insanity to the doctors at the asylum, I will proudly tell them that it was your _hat_ that did the damage!" he joked, puffing out his chest in mock bravery.

"Oh, Bilbo. Where in the world would I be if I hadn't met you?"

"Uh, I think you know the answer to that." Bilbo snickered and Bofur glared at him as he knew what the younger man was going to say. "You'll still be making minimum wage at Dale if you hadn't met me."

"Whatever, short-stuff." Bofur patted his head in mock-sympathy.

"Hey!" Bilbo protested, punching Bofur's arm. "Wait. Why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, just visitin' my cousin Bifur."

"Bifur?"

"Yeah, he deals with deaf people for the company since he was in a terrible accident that left him deaf. So, Thorin hired him to translate for deaf clients." Bofur smiled at Bilbo who was stuck on the fact that Thorin knew him.

"Wait, Thorin knows you?" Bilbo asked, now extremely confused.

"Yes," Bofur answered. "We're all related."

"Oh, oh," Bilbo replied. "Oh." He pondered the matter over for a while. "How?"

"Well, this is going to sound rather confusing and I don't fancy on repeating it. So, listen closely," he informed Bilbo and the other nodded. "Bifur, my brother Bombur, and I are all related to Thorin by marriage. Our mother married Thrain, Thorin's father, when he was very young. I believe the marriage only lasted a few months before Thrain met Thorin's mother. Um, oh yes. Dwalin, the man with the-"

"I know," Bilbo cut in rather aggressively.

Bofur looked taken aback but continued on. "He is the brother of Balin, a man with white hair who is very close to Thorin. Um, Dori, Balin's coworker, went to the same high school as Thorin... along with his brothers Nori and Ori. He and Thorin were very good friends... and I believe that was the year they one the football championship against our infamous rivals, the Mirkwood Elves. Yes, that was a brilliant year-"

"Are you going to continue or not?" Bilbo asked, getting tired and annoyed with the continuous stares of other people.

"Sorry," Bofur said, raising his hands in mock-defense. "Jeez! Thorin's got his hands ful-" He ducked in time to miss Bilbo's swinging arm. "Ya missed!" he said loudly, covering his hat with his hands.

Bilbo glared at him.

"Fine, I'll continue." Bofur sighed and thought about what he had been previously saying. "Oh, yes. Gloin and his brother, Oin, are Balin's and Dwalin's cousins. And, of course, as I'm sure you've met them, Fili and Kili are Thorin's nephews. There, I'm done."

"Yes, you are."

Bilbo froze mid-breath and looked at Bofur who got really quiet and, not to mention, pale. Bilbo slowly turned his head to see Thorin standing there with his arms folded across his broad chest, glaring at Bofur.

"Thorin, I-"

"You what?" Thorin cut in, a bit angrily.

Bilbo flinched at the tone in his voice and offered him a small smile which was not returned... at all. He watched as Thorin either growled or snarled as he got into the car. "Sorry," he apologized, shifting his gaze back to Bofur who kept blinking and had this expression on his face that was somewhat close to 'What the hell just happened?'. "I'll..." he began but glanced at Thorin who looked oddly solemn; his face didn't contain any of the anger it previously held seconds ago. Bilbo frowned and gave Bofur an apologetic smile, who nodded and walked away, before sliding back into the car.

"You ready?" Bilbo asked as he looked at Thorin.

The older man nodded and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

Bilbo sat there thinking about what just happened. He kept sneaking glances at Thorin who was still eerily quiet. "Thorin?" he managed to ask quietly. "Are you alright?"

Thorin nodded, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

The younger man sat back into the seat and stared blankly at the dashboard for a few minutes before he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Thorin Oakenshield," he huffed.

Thorin shrunk into his seat with realization that he had been caught and he was gonna get it. "Yes?" he mumbled.

"I have told you about Bofur before, and I thought you understood that I love _you_ and you _alone_. I would never cheat on you, and I don't know why you keep acting this way. Are you _seriously_ going to act like this every time I see him?"

"You are not going to be seeing him again," Thorin said before he could stop himself. He cringed as he waited for the impending hit... it didn't come. He glanced over at Bilbo who was looking at his hands on his lap.

"I do not wish to know what you were looking for," he mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said," he began a bit louder and more annoyed than before. "I do not wish to know what it is you were looking for. You don't have to show me; I would rather _not_-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Thorin choked.

Bilbo glanced at him to find tears glimmering in his eyes. "Thorin? I'm sorry I said that. You just-"

"Made you mad, I know," Thorin smiled sadly and a lone tear escaped his blue eyes. "I am sorry. I only do things like this because I love you and I want... I need to protect you... I am so sorry, Bilbo. I never meant to make you upset. I was acting upon my own feelings."

The younger man reached for Thorin's thigh and rubbed it gently. "Feelings of betrayal and loss?"

Thorin nodded but kept his eyes on the road.

"Well," Bilbo began, "you will never have to worry about that with me." He smiled when Thorin glanced at him. "Where are we going, if I may ask because I'm hungry."

Thorin chuckled lightly and wiped the tear away. "_We_ are going out for lunch to a small diner."

"How do you know such-"

"Low and unimportant places even though I am a rich and successful man who can afford to go anywhere?" Thorin offered to finish.

Bilbo nodded and playfully whacked him when he saw his smirk.

"Well, that is because I have never had anyone to enjoy that aristocratic stuff with," Thorin replied, squeezing Bilbo's hand which was still on his thigh.

"Now that you have me, why can't we go there?" Bilbo asked.

"Because it is too early to go to any of those places." Thorin glanced at Bilbo who had a hint of a smile on his face. "Besides, I do believe I made a bad impression on you on the first time I took you out to lunch."

Bilbo laughed. "No, you didn't."


	10. Chapter 10

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, giving his boyfriend a worried look. The younger man looked up. "You have been staring at the menu for the past five minutes. Are you alright?"

They had arrived at the small diner not ten minutes ago and during such time, Bilbo barely said anything. They were seated in a booth, facing each other as they sat on opposite sides, that the younger man had chosen by a window, and now choosing their meal. Having been here a lot in recent months, Thorin knew what he wanted and waited patiently for Bilbo to choose his meal. He had waited... and waited... and waited... until he was certain Bilbo wasn't alright. He had asked the question in hopes of getting a reasonable and acceptable answer to pacify his shaky nerves, but all he got was a small smile.

"Yeah," Bilbo answered. "I just don't know what to get."

"I can order for you," Thorin offered. Bilbo gave him a quizzical look; Thorin chuckled. "I have come here a lot."

The younger man smiled and thought about the offer for a minute or two before thanking Thorin and passing him the menu. Thorin smiled and Bilbo blushed lightly as their fingers touched; oh, how he could wait to braid his hair and the surprise the other man was to give him. Speaking of the bead... "Um, Thorin-"

"Hi," a female waitress with long blonde hair and blue eyes unknowingly interrupted rather cheerfully; in such a way, Bilbo could tell she had practiced it a lot. "Are you ready to order?" She was smiling at them with her paper pad and pen in hand.

Bilbo smiled back and glanced at Thorin, watching from the corner of his eye as she did the same. He frowned at what he saw; Thorin seemed to be hiding his face with the menu and ducking his head to avoid the glare he was getting from Bilbo. Despite his actions, Thorin placed their order and reluctantly lifted his head with barely a shadow of a grimace on his face. Bilbo wondered what was wrong, but he got his answer as the waitress gasped.

"Thorin Oakenshield," she said brightly, and Bilbo wanted to punch her. "I haven't seen you here in ages."

Bilbo flashed a rather angry look at his boyfriend who purposely avoided his gaze.

"Then again," she continued, "I'm still getting over our harsh break up."

Thorin's face paled and he forced a tight smile. "Well," he said stiffly. "I have certainly moved on."

"Oh," the waitress answered, seeming wilted at the thought of Thorin with someone else. As she replied, Bilbo clenched his fists and gave Thorin the most savage glare he could muster. "You have?"

Thorin shrunk into his seat a little and nodded. "Yes, and I am very serious with the man."

Bilbo's expression changed entirely; he gaped at him. Did he actually say man? Did he really just admit to his ex that he was very serious with a _man_? He opened his mouth to speak but closed it having decided that it might cause more trouble with the waitress. He blushed as Thorin gave him a loving smile. In Bilbo's mind, the waitress had disappeared and it was just the two of them in the diner... when in reality, the waitress was looking between Bilbo and Thorin, a look of shock on her face.

"M-Man?" she managed. "Th-This _man_?" She pointed at Bilbo in a very rude manner, and the younger man felt a warm feeling grow at the base of his stomach as Thorin's eyes grew protectively cold.

"Yes, this man," Thorin nearly growled. The waitress took a step back; Thorin's tone obviously scaring her. Bilbo felt himself smile as Thorin clasped his hands tightly over the table, apparently to keep from losing his temper and Bilbo could see that it wasn't working. "I love him more than anything in this world. I do not wish for your offensive inputs; you know nothing of _my_ love. You were just a one-day-deal." His gaze grew colder, a sure sign he would lose his temper soon. Clearing his throat, Bilbo reached for Thorin's tightly clasped hands, which were now white, and covered them with his smaller one. Thorin immediately calmed down and Bilbo forced a wide smile away.

The waitress, on the other hand, looked taken aback. "I-I-I..." She shook her head and left the table.

Thorin sat back with a satisfied smile upon his face. He glanced down at Bilbo's small hand covering his own and smiled. He grasped the younger man's hand and brought it up to his lips. Bilbo giggled as Thorin's beard tickled his knuckles as the man kissed his hand. Once Thorin had kissed each of his fingers, he gently laid Bilbo's hand in his own on the center of the table. Bilbo smiled shyly as Thorin winked at him; the glorious and absolute beauty had returned to Thorin's sapphire eyes.

"Not so easy is it?" Thorin asked after a while, a smirk lighting his face.

"What isn't?" Bilbo replied, forcing his eyes off their laced hands.

"Seeing me with someone else," Thorin answered. "Thank you," he said to a different waitress who set their drinks down on the table. "Hurts, does it not?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"That was different," Bilbo argued. "Bofur and I have never been like... like_ us._" He sighed and pouted as he drank his tea.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked after the younger man had been quiet for sometime.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"What?" Thorin squeezed his hand.

"I said fine," he answered a bit louder, looking up. "It does hurt... a lot."

Thorin smiled. "I love it when you get flustered."

Bilbo tried to glare at him but it didn't work; he ended up laughing. "You jerk," he teased.

The other man chuckled then gave Bilbo a questioning look. "What were you talking to Bofur about, if I may ask?"

He sighed and pouted again. "Your hair bead," he replied in a small voice, looking sheepishly at Thorin.

"Why did you not ask me?" Thorin asked, wrapping his other hand around Bilbo's. "I would have been more than happy to show you how to fashion one."

"Really?" Bilbo asked, truly trying to believe Thorin would want to show him how to make his very own bead. "You would have?"

Thorin nodded. "Just one _slight_ problem, though."

"What's that?"

"My family's secrets are closely guarded, therefore only members can know how to craft such jewels." Thorin waited for Bilbo to show some sign of understanding, and he quietly hoped that he hadn't revealed _too_ much. Bilbo nodded but didn't say anything. "But..." Thorin took a deep breath and cringed slightly at the hopes of Bilbo finding out. "That will change... soon."

Bilbo looked puzzled, much to Thorin's relief. "Change? Soon? What do you mean?"

Thorin, gratefully, didn't have time to answer because their food had arrived.

* * *

"Thorin," Bilbo began with a mouthful of salad. "What are we going to do next? After we're done here?"

The older man watched as Bilbo shoved more leaves in his mouth... oh that dear, sweet mouth... munching and biting on those juicy leaves. Thorin's own mouth was watering for the need of his boyfriend... his own painful need. Though he had promised Bilbo he would wait until the younger man was ready for such... activities, he knew his own patience was starting to run low. He watched as Bilbo swallowed his food with care, as if not to choke, and take a swig of his tea. Suddenly, Thorin felt the room go up in temperature as Bilbo looked expectantly at him; those green eyes of his boring into Thorin's very soul, making the man want him more. He realized Bilbo must've told him something because the younger man had stopped eating and was now watching him.

"I am... sorry," Thorin stuttered. "I did not hear you."

Bilbo smiled. "I asked what we were going to do next."

"Oh," Thorin said. "I... uh... we... I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Bilbo pouted playfully.

Thorin teasingly narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not wish to tell you, because it is someplace special." He drank his tea and smiled at Bilbo. "And I wish for it to be a surprise."

"Okay," Bilbo answered; his heart thumping fast as the idea of the place being special and a surprise. He turned his attention back to his own food and Thorin did the same. After a while, his salad was slowly disappearing and though it was actually good, Bilbo wanted something else. "Thorin?"

"Yes, love."

Bilbo gave Thorin's three-quarter-eaten sandwich a quick glance before sheepishly smiling at Thorin. "Um..."

Thorin was already ahead of him; he handed Bilbo his uneaten piece and sat back to watch Bilbo lazily enjoy it. As much as he wanted to, he forced his hands to not take the item that he retrieved from his desk out of his pocket. He itched to give the gift to Bilbo, but he wanted the moment to be special... as if every minute with Bilbo wasn't special already. He smiled warmly as the younger man happily finished Thorin's sandwich. Yes, everything was perfect... though he still had a beef with Dis, but he could... give in to his sister and go with a woman to the wedding. But now was not the time to worry about such things.

"That was good," Bilbo said, wiping his mouth with the corners of the napkin. "Thank you."

Thorin nodded. "You are very welcome." He chuckled at Bilbo's apologetic look for taking his sandwich. "It is fine; I was not really hungry anyway."

Bilbo eyed him curiously before the different waitress handed them the check. "I'll-"

"No," Thorin interrupted. "No, I will pay."

"Thorin," Bilbo whined. "It's the least I can do for you paying last time. And we weren't even dating then... Please, Thorin."

"No," Thorin repeated. "I will pay. You will stay here. And I will be right back." He stood and leaned over to peck Bilbo's lips before paying the check.

Bilbo grumbled to himself as he watched Thorin pay. "Just because he's rich doesn't mean he has to..." He paused as he let his eyes rake the older man up and down; taking in Thorin's posture, his handsome features, and his luscious ebony hair with subtle streaks of silver was just too perfect and that made Bilbo all the more happy, seeing how he was in a _serious_ relationship with him. He sighed and finished his sentence as Thorin was returning to the table. "Be so goddamn good looking."

"What?" Thorin asked, a curious grin on his face.

The younger man blushed and coughed nervously. "Uh, nothing... I was just talking to myself."

Thorin nodded slowly. He set a tip down on the table before he asked Bilbo silently if he was ready. When the man nodded his head, Thorin led him out the diner and to his car.

Once Bilbo was buckled in, he asked Thorin where they were going. Thorin shook his head and smothered a grin. "I am not telling you," he said, leaving the parking lot. "You shall have to wait, my love."

Bilbo huffed, annoyed that Thorin wouldn't tell him. "Can I at least have a hint?"

Thorin thought about it for a minute before saying, "Fine."

Bilbo clapped his hands before shifting in his seat to face Thorin. "Well, what is my one hint?"

"It is..." Thorin pondered over the options he had in his head. He smiled as he found a decent answer that wouldn't give away too much. "It is in the heart of the city." He chuckled as Bilbo frowned, clearly not liking his hint. The younger man looked at him and Thorin shrugged. "You asked for one hint and that is my answer."

* * *

Thorin had driven them to the heart of the city, as promised, and pulled off the road near a very old looking church. He turned off the car, slowly took off his seat belt, and breathed in a shaky, nervous breath.

"Why are we stopping here?" Bilbo asked, though following Thorin's actions and taking off his seat belt. "At the Lonely Chapel?"

The older man faced him, clear lines of nervousness and stress etching his face that made Bilbo wonder what he was thinking. Without a word, Thorin leaned over and kissed Bilbo's cheek before exiting and rounding the car to the passenger door. He opened it like a nervous freak but a complete gentleman at the same time. Trying to smother his anxious state, he smiled softly as Bilbo got out of the car and gave him a curious look.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, watching him close the door and locking the car.

"Yes, love," Thorin answered a bit shakily, his heart in his throat.

"What are we doing here?"

Thorin exhaled deeply as he took Bilbo's small hand in his own. "We are taking a walk through the trail." He felt his nerves slightly lessen as Bilbo gasped happily.

"I have never been here before," he said gleefully. "Once... I think it was four years ago, I wanted to come and walk here. But I could never find the time, and seeing how I didn't have a car. I have always wanted to walk in a place with bright colored flowers, tall and grand trees, beautiful skies, and a flowing river; though I'm not sure I imagined all four of those in one... and I'm rambling aren't I?" Bilbo asked, taking in Thorin's expression.

"No... I mean yes," Thorin said. "Yes, you are rambling but I enjoy it."

Bilbo felt a red blush creep up his neck as Thorin gave him the truest smile he had ever seen. He sighed contently as they began walking down the leafy green trail.

During their walk, they held decent and nervous conversations (the nervous ones were created by Thorin) while Bilbo occasionally pulled Thorin aside to stare in awe at the colorful flowers. A few times, Bilbo thought he was annoying Thorin with the constant stops, so the last time he felt Thorin was truly annoyed, he daringly asked the older man if he was a bother. Thorin had given him a genuinely shocked look before explaining to Bilbo that there was no other place that he would rather be. Bilbo nodded and continued pointing to the purple and blue flowers, feeling extremely guilty about his stupid question. As they approached the center of the trail, Bilbo noticed Thorin was becoming very uneasy and maybe even a little green. Though he had asked him numerous times if he was alright, Thorin pressed that he was fine.

The sun was setting as Bilbo and Thorin came upon the center of the trail. The younger man nearly froze when he saw how beautiful this place was. A lovely fountain was in the middle of a fine garden of pink roses, white lilies, and other flowers Bilbo did not recognize, all colors ranging from peach to dark violet. Everything looked so perfect, and the setting sun illuminated the garden with splashes of orange and yellow rays.

"This is so beautiful," Bilbo said as they came to a stop near the fountain. A content sigh escaped his lips as Thorin wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pressed a kiss into his chestnut colored curls. He lifted his hands and rested them on Thorin's muscular arms as he leaned into the taller man.

"Yes you are," Thorin replied, his voice thick with emotion.

Bilbo craned his head up to capture Thorin's lips for a languid kiss. "Thank you," he said, pulling back and turning in his arms to give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

After a while, Thorin reluctantly pulled back and looked down for a few minutes before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The sun had already set, taking all of the color but not the loveliness of the scene with it. He felt his palms, they were moist with sweat. His breathing was uneven and his entire body was shaking with complete nervousness. Bilbo gave him a concerned look and Thorin tried to shrug it off but couldn't as he reached into his pocket. Slowly he pulled out a small box and drew in a calming breath before looking into Bilbo's worried eyes.

"I... uh... I..." Thorin tried. "Bilbo, I... I love you... very much." He glanced at the younger man who nodded for him to continue, the concerning look still apparent on his face. "I know if I... were... to lose... you, I-" Thorin sighed; this was going to be harder than he had first thought. "I know I... would die. Um... the day we... fought... I-I was r-ready to... face the fact that _we_... were... never going to happen." He focused his eyes on Bilbo's dark green scarf, which was still snugly wrapped around his neck, to concentrate on his words. "Then, when you ran into me-"

Thorin was caught off guard as Bilbo snickered. He glanced at the man with a mild expression just short of 'WTF?! I was talking!'. "Knocked you down," Bilbo said with a confident smile on his face that Thorin couldn't stay mad at for long.

"Yes," he replied. "I knew I... could have a... second chance with... you." He set the small box on the ground beside him, got on one knee, and grasped Bilbo's hands. "And I am truly, _truly_ grateful I received this chance..." he choked and wiped his eyes. Bilbo smiled down at him and felt tears of his own gather in his eyes at seeing Thorin so emotional. "I... I want to... I need to... spend every day of my life with you... for as long as I live," Thorin confessed.

Bilbo gasped as Thorin picked up the small box and held it in his hands.

"I love you, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin smiled; the nervousness he had before slowly washing away. "And I wouldn't _dare_ leaving your side... for all my life." He opened the small box to reveal a silver band with a three ruby stones.

Bilbo gasped again and covered his mouth with his hand in shock.

"Will you marry me?" Thorin asked, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

Too speechless to speak, Bilbo nodded his head fiercely and squeaked with joy as Thorin slid the silver band onto his ring finger; the fit was perfect. He grasped Thorin's hands and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. After several minutes without breath, they broke apart gasping for air. Bilbo gazed into Thorin's sapphire eyes and Thorin did the same. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo declared. "And I _will_ marry you."

"Thank you," Thorin choked, too overwhelmed with emotion.

"No," Bilbo corrected. "Thank you." He smiled brightly as Thorin held his left hand and ran a rough finger over the ring. "Thorin?" he asked and the man looked up quickly. "Can we go... home... now. I... uh... I want to... I mean..." Bilbo flushed. "You."

Thorin frowned. "What?"

"I... want... y-you," Bilbo said sheepishly.

That sentence alone was enough to make Thorin aroused. With a firm nod, they walked back to the car in a casual but slightly hurried manner, holding hands all the while.

* * *

They had managed to arrive home in one piece and stumble through the front door and into the bedroom since Bilbo couldn't keep his hands off Thorin. As much as Thorin wanted him, Bilbo was moving a little too quickly. Several times, he had to break away and gently push the younger man's hands away as he tried to slow the process down. He soon gave up as Bilbo grasped the bottom of his teal shirt and began to lift it. Thorin helped and threw the shirt as far away from them as he could. Bilbo sucked in a quick breath as he took the sight of Thorin in the grey muscle shirt. The man's muscular arms were perfectly shaped and toned while his long black and silvery hair cascaded down his shoulders; he looked absolutely handsome.

Thorin, meanwhile, unlaced Bilbo's scarf and tossed the green v-neck off the younger man. He sucked in a quick breath of his own as Bilbo did the same to his muscle shirt; his small fingers caressing the strong flesh underneath it. Thorin watched as Bilbo's eyes held a deep desire as he ran his hands over Thorin's back, chest, and stopped before the prominent bulge in Thorin's pants. The younger man's eyes widened as he gently reached out and pressed his fingers lightly on the taut material. Thorin jerked and Bilbo retracted his hand only to bury it deep within Thorin's thick, charcoal locks as he fiercely crushed his lips against Thorin's.

"Bil... bo," Thorin gasped between hot kisses. "I..."

He didn't finish his sentence because Bilbo had begun to unbuckle his pants...

* * *

**Well, that was fun... I don't know if I should continue their activities in the next chapter or if I should just jump in with Dis. :( Help me... please! I don't want to write something and have you guys not like it O.O So please! HELP!**

**Okay, I'm done XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews... hehe... This chapter is Rated M for... stuff. Do enjoy this chapter! :D**

**I do hope all of you like it. I have never written or... 'done' a sex scene... EVER! Please review at the end to let me know what you thought.!**

* * *

Bilbo took no time in flinging Thorin's belt off and unbuttoning the man's pants. He watched hungrily as Thorin took over and slid the pants off his muscular legs, kicking them as far away from them as he could. Thorin, then, unbuttoned Bilbo's jeans with shaky hands and Bilbo kicked them off as well. Thorin, unable to hold back, violently crushed his lips against Bilbo's as his material-covered erection pressed firmly into Bilbo's hips.

"Ah," Bilbo gasped, slightly pulling away to suck on Thorin's ear.

The older man groaned and, without thinking, nearly ripped Bilbo's boxers off his body. His eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of his perfect mate. Though he was lost in awe and pure wonder of such things he could do, Thorin noticed Bilbo tense a bit.

"What is wrong?" Thorin breathed, feeling empty as Bilbo pulled away from him. "Am I moving too fast?"

Bilbo didn't answer but shoved his fiance on the bed. He ran his hands over Thorin's erection, enjoying the sight of the man gasp and groan at the unexpected feeling. Gently lacing his fingers at the top of Thorin's boxers, Bilbo slowly and agonizingly slid the material from Thorin until the man's thick, pulsing member was bobbing softly, freed from its prison. Bilbo had never seen such a sight; Thorin's member was raised between thick waves of springy black hair just above two heavy sacks between his powerful thighs. The younger man licked his lips in anticipation.

Thorin, on the other hand, wasn't going to wait. He pulled Bilbo down on top of him for a demanding kiss, shifting to where their arousals rubbed firmly against each other. Tiny gasps of pleasure escaped both men as the friction between their bodies increased, and after a few more kisses, Thorin flipped the younger man onto his back and hovered over him. He grinned wickedly as Bilbo whimpered with desperate need. Using his strong arms to support himself, Thorin dipped his head and took the tip of Bilbo's cock in his mouth.

Bilbo moaned and dug his hands in Thorin's thick mane as the older man ever so slightly bit and sucked at the sensitive flesh. Bilbo glanced down at Thorin in time to see, and feel, him take in all of his cock. Bilbo arched his back and gasped as he felt Thorin's hot mouth stretch over him. He moaned in pleasure and ecstasy as Thorin bobbed his head several times before grazing his bottom teeth against his balls.

He whimpered as his fiance let go of his cock with a small pop and moved to trail kisses and love-bites up his stomach. As the man neared his chest, Bilbo grabbed Thorin's dangling braids and roughly pulled them until their mouths locked and their tongues fought for dominance. Thorin growled deeply at the harsh contact and gently bit the younger man's tongue, showing him who was boss. He chuckled as Bilbo gasped in surprise rather than pain. Opening his eyes, Thorin glanced at the small bedside table and fumbled with the drawer handle. After many tries, he pushed the drawer open and found a small bottle of oil. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and Bilbo gave him a curious glance, noticing the bottle in his hands.

"Has it always been in the drawer?" Bilbo asked, a bit breathless from the kisses.

Thorin nodded and pooled the oil onto his fingers. He caught sight of Bilbo's nervous expression and smiled. Leaning over Bilbo's body, he gently whispered, "I will not hurt you, love. Trust me."

Bilbo gave him a nod as Thorin's beard tickled the side of his neck and his hot breath sent chills down his spine. The younger man waited for Thorin's hands on his body, but the sensation he received was quite sudden. He gasped as Thorin's oil-coated index finger slid smoothly into him. Oddly, the feeling felt pleasant though this was Bilbo's first time with anyone, let alone a man; a _hot_ and _sexy_ man at that. Bilbo bucked his hips involuntarily as Thorin's finger slid in and out and gasped out his fiance's name as he felt his arousal growing stronger.

"Ow," Bilbo gasped in pain as Thorin added a second oily finger. "Ah, Tho... rin. Thorin," he whimpered.

"Shh," Thorin answered, balancing himself on his left hand while the other was stretching Bilbo's opening. He leaned down and curtained Bilbo's face with his hair as he gave him a comforting kiss. "It is alright. You will feel slight pain, but..." He nipped his lover's nose lightly. "Tell me if you wish for me to stop."

Bilbo nodded and gasped loudly as Thorin thrust a third finger into him. The younger man clutched to Thorin's shoulders as the other man's fingers hit something electrifying that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. "Tho... rin," he panted and Thorin pulled his fingers from him, thinking he was going to tell him to stop. Bilbo violently shook his head, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. "I... need you..." Thorin frowned. "Now. Please, honey..." Bilbo pulled Thorin's braids hard until the man's lips were crushed against his own. As he felt Thorin deepen the kiss, Bilbo pulled back swiftly and stared hungrily at him. "Inside me, now."

Thorin didn't have to oblige; by the time Bilbo had finished his command, Thorin's member was already lined up with Bilbo's entrance. Thorin glanced at Bilbo who nodded for him to continue. With one slow, cautious, and agonizing push, Thorin was deeply buried within his lover.

"Ah, Thorin!" Bilbo called, dragging his fingernails along Thorin's bare back. "Please..."

The older man shifted to get a better outcome and slowly began to thrust in and out of Bilbo. As his thrusts became harder and faster, Thorin's lips captured Bilbo's shoulder, making the man scream out his name in pleasure. He violently sucked and bit at any cream-colored flesh his hot mouth found. He heard Bilbo's final cry of ecstasy as the younger man came between their sweating and joining bodies. Bilbo's cry had made Thorin lose control, and he spilled into his lover with a deep growl of pleasure before collapsing on top of Bilbo.

Panting, Thorin pulled out and rolled off Bilbo and shakily stood to retrieve a wet cloth to clean their bodies. When he returned, Bilbo gingerly sat up and smiled lovingly, and tiredly, at Thorin who avoided his gaze and gently rubbed the cloth over his body. Once convinced that Bilbo was clean, Thorin wiped himself off as well before tossing the cloth aside and pushing Bilbo onto his back again before lying with his soon-to-be husband, pulling the covers over their bare bodies.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked after he was utterly comfortable lying in his lover's embrace with his back to Thorin's strong chest.

"Mhmm," Thorin answered, half asleep already.

"I love you," Bilbo said, snuggling deeper into Thorin's chest.

Thorin gently kissed Bilbo's bare shoulder as a response before falling asleep. Bilbo laid there awake for sometime, stroking Thorin's muscular arms, before falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

Bilbo's eyes fluttered open; the sun was shining brightly through the window. Thorin was still asleep, his arms wrapped protectively and tightly around Bilbo's body. Both were still bare from the events of the previous night and in the same position from when they had fallen asleep. Slowly, Bilbo shifted to face Thorin and gasped as Thorin tightened his grip. "Thorin?" Bilbo whispered, blinking as the air was being taken from him. "Thorin?" He gently shook the man's shoulder until he saw Thorin's eyelids quiver.

"What is it?" he grumbled groggily.

"I can't... breathe," Bilbo gasped out.

Thorin released him quickly and turned onto his back with a heavy sigh. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bilbo catch his breath before snuggling into his side. Thorin wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. Once Bilbo was securely lying next to him, Thorin closed his eyes and let sleep come to him once more.

The next time Thorin woke, Bilbo was gone from the bed. Thorin lazily glanced around the room before hearing the shower run. He tiredly sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He'll admit that the sex they had last night was great, but he had been so nervous and frightened about hurting Bilbo, that he had to work double-time to keep himself from losing control... hence how tired he was this morning. And when he had returned with the clean cloth, Bilbo had carefully sat up and Thorin knew he had hurt him... which was why he avoided eye contact with Bilbo and didn't verbally answer him. Thorin felt he should be punished for hurting Bilbo after he promised he wouldn't. No words could describe how Thorin felt though Bilbo saw the clear pain in the man's eyes as he exited the bathroom, wearing one of Thorin's shirts and a pair of his own sweats.

"Thorin," Bilbo called, snapping Thorin out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Thorin contemplated the matter at hand. He could lie and eventually _not_ get away with it, _or_ he could tell Bilbo the truth; he chose the truth. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I hurt you."

Bilbo frowned and slowly sat down next to him, careful of his aching bum, and took Thorin's large hand in his smaller one. "What do you mean?"

"Last night," Thorin whispered again. "I was... too rough with you. I should not have even-"

Bilbo pressed his lips gently against Thorin's to silence him. When he pulled back, Thorin looked away and stared at the desk in the corner of the room. With a gently hand, Bilbo turned Thorin's chin so that the man was facing him. "Thorin," he began, softly running a small hand through his lover's black and silver-streaked hair. "I am not angry with you. I don't even know why you are acting this way."

Thorin tried to turn his head away but Bilbo wouldn't let him.

"Sweetheart," he continued. "I love you and I _enjoyed_ last night."

Thorin pulled his head out of his fiance's grasp and looked down at his lap where there entwined hands laid. "I hurt you," he mumbled again.

"It was worth it," Bilbo declared softly. "I do not regret it... one bit."

Still, that wasn't enough to satisfy Thorin. The man abruptly got out of bed, harshly grabbed clothes for the day, and went into the bathroom to shower. Bilbo, meanwhile, stared in shock at how much their joining last night had affected Thorin. Huffing to himself, Bilbo traveled out of the bedroom, but not before sliding the engagement ring onto his finger again, and into the kitchen to snack on something while Thorin was still in the shower.

As Bilbo was sipping his second cup of tea and working on his story on the couch by the fireplace in the grand room, Thorin stood in the doorway and cleared his throat to make himself known. Bilbo turned around and gave him a small smile then patted the empty spot next to him. He watched as Thorin joined him with an easy smile upon his face. Bilbo returned to his story, preferably the paper with the scribbled lines of a map, and occasionally rubbed Thorin's leg. As time went by, Bilbo began to feel uncomfortable with the silence between them. Setting down his pencil, Bilbo drank the last of his tea before shifting on the couch so that his legs were lying on top of Thorin's lap.

"What's wrong?" he plainly asked.

"Nothing," Thorin shook his head, though he answered in a small voice.

"Don't give me that," Bilbo argued. "I am going to be your husband. And if you want that _bead_, I better get an answer."

Thorin sighed and glanced at Bilbo. "I am sorry, love. I just... I fear of hurting you and to think I did that last night... It just... it kills me to see you in pain." Thorin slightly turned away from Bilbo and stared into the empty fireplace. "Especially pain that _I_ caused."

"Honey," Bilbo said, grabbing Thorin's chin and making the man look at him. "You did not cause me pain."

Thorin's eyes darkened, knowing this was a lie.

"You didn't let me finish," Bilbo said, seeing the obvious change. "You did not cause me pain," he repeated. "You caused me pleasure and such wonderful feelings that I thought were not possible."

The clouds in Thorin's eyes let up and Bilbo swore he saw a bit of sunlight in them for a mere second. "Last night was the best night of my life and I know... no, I _want_ more of those nights to come... only if you'll have me."

Thorin smiled, feeling stupid for having these fears when Bilbo clearly did not mind. "I will always have you, my love." He leaned over and kissed the younger man softly before continuing. "And I promise you, those nights will never stop coming." He grinned at Bilbo; the previous sadness and self-loathe his eyes once held were now gone. He let his eyes rake Bilbo up and down before saying, "You are wearing my shirt."

Bilbo flushed. "Do you... mind?"

Thorin leaned more towards Bilbo to show him how much he didn't mind when the doorbell rang. Groaning, Thorin got up to answer the door with Bilbo not far behind. Since Thorin was taller and closer to the door, he could see out the window of the house before Bilbo could, and he did not like what he saw.

"Stay back," he ordered Bilbo who stopped in his tracks at Thorin's tone. Thorin opened the front door and gruffly said, "What do you want, Dis?"

From the little view Bilbo had of her, he could see her fiddling with the hem of her blouse. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you and... Bilbo. May I come in?"

"I am not going to let you hurt him again-"

"Thorin," Bilbo said sternly and much to his surprise, Thorin backed into the house and let Dis in, though Bilbo could see that his jaw was clenched.

She gave Bilbo a small smile, thanking him for giving her an opportunity to talk. Bilbo did not return it, seeing Thorin's protective stance in the corner of his eye. He did, however, involuntarily hide his left hand from her view which was sent to Thorin as a sign that he was uncomfortable. With a gentle hand on Bilbo's back, Thorin guided him to a small chair before sitting on the armrest of the same chair himself. Dis took her seat in the middle of the couch next to the small chair.

"Is Dwalin here?" Thorin said hotly.

Dis shook her head. "No, he is not. He told me I was wrong to treat you both the way I did, and that is why I am here."

Thorin snorted. "You had to get someone else's opinion to figure out you were _wrong_?"

"I know I shouldn't have treated you..." Thorin glowered at her. "And Bilbo like this in the first place. I came here to apologize for my actions and my wrongdoings. Thorin, please. Let me explain."

After a brief minute of thinking, Thorin relented. "Alright, you can explain yourself."

"When you and Dwalin went at it here on the lawn, I felt horrible knowing I was the one who caused this rift in our relationship. You and Dwalin have always been there for each other, ever since we were all little kids. And to see you beat him like that because I threatened your true love... it hurt me a lot. After he told me that I made a mistake in telling Bilbo off at the rehearsal dinner, I knew that I had caused my only brother great pain." Dis wiped her eyes that were gathering tears. "I don't want to lose my only brother to something I did. I don't want to lose him to my selfish acts. Thorin, I had no right to treat both of you like this. I had no right to break our trust. And I _certainly_ had no right to tell you who to love." She offered a smile to her brother whose face was stern. "I am truly sorry. You do not have to accept my apology, but I want both of you to come to the wedding."

As much as Thorin wanted to grumble, he couldn't. He nodded at Dis and stood from the armrest. "Thank you for your sincerest apologies. Bilbo?" He faced the younger man who glanced up and smiled at Thorin. "We _will_ be there at the wedding."

"Thank you, Thorin. Bilbo." Dis let out a relieved sigh.

"Thorin?" Bilbo whispered.

His fiance swiftly turned his head to look at him with such loving concern that made Bilbo want to cry. "What is it?"

"The... our..." Bilbo gestured between them and Thorin shook his head, not understanding what Bilbo was trying to say. "Our engagement?"

"Oh," Thorin answered and held out his hand to Bilbo. He pulled the younger man up and led him to the middle of the room, a bit of a distance away from Dis. "Sister, we have some news to share with you, now that our trust is being rebuilt."

Dis leaned forward and patiently waited for them to continue, a comfortable smile lighting her face.

"Uh, Bilbo... and I," Thorin began, "are... engaged." He gently elbowed Bilbo's side and the younger man held out his left hand, showing Dis the silver band on his finger. Thorin put a loving arm around his fiance and looked expectantly at Dis who had a bright smile upon her face.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two," she said. "I mean it. I just... oh, brother." She stood and, to Bilbo's amazement, she hugged Thorin. She turned to Bilbo and gave him a crushing hug too. "I do hope you two are happy. Brother, you really deserve it."

Thorin smiled and thanked his sister.

"By how nervous you two were," Dis began, "I thought you were going to tell me that Bilbo was pregnant; though we all know that that is _not_ possible."

Thorin chuckled, feeling incredibly happy to begin repairing his relationship with his sister, while Bilbo laughed lightly, paling at the remark.

For the next hour or two, all three sat in the living room talking and laughing and joking. Bilbo had glanced occasionally at Thorin, and from the corner of his eye, he could see Thorin looked at him too. Dis smiled at her brother's chance at the happy life ahead of him with the one who meant the world to him. Soon the time came when Dis had to leave, and Thorin had walked her out to her car. When he returned, Bilbo was very silent.

"Bilbo?"

"What?" Bilbo asked, snapping out of his reverie.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, lifting Bilbo up before sitting on the small chair himself and pulling Bilbo into his lap. "You do look pale."

"I'm fine," Bilbo replied. "I'm just hungry that's all."

Thorin chuckled. "Well, I shall have to take you out to eat tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes," Thorin answered. "As our engagement dinner."

Bilbo smiled, wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck, and leisurely kissing the man he was thankful to have fallen in love with.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Please! Do! Review! hahaha. It might be a week since I'll update again. I gots to go places... :) So, I'll try to write Thorin and Bilbo's engagement dinner, and hopefully have it done by Sunday. And if not, then next Saturday. :) Thanks again! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Thorin?" Bilbo called from the bedroom. "Are you sure this isn't too formal?"

Thorin came into the room and beamed at his fiance. "I am sure," he answered, taking in the sight of Bilbo in the suit he had especially ordered for him. "You look beautiful."

The younger man snorted. "Yeah, right. My hair's sticking up in all directions, not to mention it's _full_ of tangles. I can't find the right tie to match with this suit. And I don't _feel_ beautiful."

Thorin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist.

"It's not funny," Bilbo argued, trying not to melt in Thorin's embrace. "Let me go; I have to get ready."

Thorin released him and leaned against the bedpost, watching Bilbo's hurried movements. "Love, don't worry. Tonight is just about you and me."

"That's the _point_," Bilbo said quickly, running around in all directions as he tried to get his head straight. "I'm supposed to be making myself perfect for you on our special night and I know I can't be as perfect as you but I at least need to try to make myself_ presentable_ for you and-"

"Bilbo Baggins," Thorin said sternly, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders and looking into his emerald eyes. "Do you not believe me when I say you are perfect in every possible way?" Bilbo looked down at the floor. "How can you try to be perfect for me when you already _are_? Bilbo, get dressed and meet me out in the car. Alright?"

"Okay," Bilbo answered quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine," Thorin said, pulling Bilbo into a strong hug before kissing the younger man's curls. "I am nervous too."

"You are?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide and looking up at Thorin.

"Yes," Thorin replied, giving his fiance a small peck on the lips. "Now, get ready. I will be outside waiting for you."

Bilbo nodded and watched Thorin go.

* * *

Fifteen long and agonizing minutes later, Bilbo emerged out of the house apparently dressed-to-impress. Thorin, who had been leaning against the hood of the car and glancing at his watch every few seconds, quickly straightened when he saw Bilbo. A broad smile broke out across his face as the younger man came closer, fiddling with his cuffs in a nervous manner.

"Hey," Thorin greeted, the smile not leaving his face. "Are you ready?"

Bilbo shifted nervously and Thorin's smile disappeared.

"What is wrong?" he asked, tilting the younger man's chin up to look into his eyes. "Do you not... wish to go?"

"Oh, no. Thorin..." Bilbo gasped out. "I am just... I don't have..."

Thorin's brow creased. "You do not have what?"

Bilbo shook his head, straightened himself, and opened the car door. As the younger man climbed in the car, Thorin's smile returned as he realized what the man was panicking about.

"Love?" Thorin asked and Bilbo glanced up at him. "Would you like to borrow one of my ties?"

The younger man shook his head; his cheeks turning a rosy shade of embarrassment. "No, I'll be fine."

Thorin chuckled and leaned against the open car door. "No," he said. "I shall go fetch you one, otherwise, you will be pouting the entire time." He laughed when Bilbo shot him a glare. "And I do not like it when you pout."

"I thought you did?" Bilbo asked, clearly interested about Thorin not liking his famous pouts.

"I do," Thorin answered, the words reminding him of their future wedding day. "When you are teasing me," he finished after Bilbo's confused look. "But when you are worrying over something that you can simply share with me, I do not."

Bilbo nodded and glanced up expectantly at Thorin. "Are you going... or not?"

Thorin smiled. "Bossy, bossy," he tsked before entering the house to retrieve a decent tie. Once in their bedroom, he chuckled at all the ties Bilbo had strewn around the floor, the bed, and the dresser. Thorin opened the closet door and grabbed his box of ties. Scooting most of Bilbo's ties aside, Thorin dumped the box on the bed and scattered the ties to find the right one. He like several of them but there wasn't one to match the tie_ he_ had on. After many grunts and grumbles, Thorin grabbed the best alright looking tie and headed for the door. He was halfway to the front door when he remembered he had older ties that he had not worn in years, and one of those ties happened to match the one he was wearing. Swiftly turning on his heel, Thorin retreated to the bedroom and dug in the closet until he found the exact tie he wanted.

* * *

"Here you go," Thorin said, handing the tie to Bilbo who had been leaning his head against the seat.

The younger man took the tie with a wide smile that made Thorin's heart flutter. "Thank you," he replied, getting out of the car to put the silver and green tie on.

"Let me," Thorin offered, lifting his large hands to cover Bilbo's smaller ones and proceeding to fasten the tie. Bilbo smiled as Thorin's rough hands ever so delicately laced the tie around his neck. Thorin, meanwhile, remained focused on the task before him; with the presence of his fiance, who always made him act like a lovesick teenager again, he had _slightly_ forgotten how to put on a tie. Bilbo giggled as Thorin had to restart the process twice, though he admired the man's endeavor to be the perfect gentleman he could possibly be. Bilbo had a feeling that he would enjoy tonight as he knew Thorin would strive to make him feel very special. "Alright," he heard Thorin sigh.

"Thank you," Bilbo said softly, resting his hand on Thorin's chest before gasping.

"What?" Thorin asked, startled by the sudden noise.

"Your tie!" the younger man exclaimed. "I _love_ it!"

Butterflies and a warm feeling welled up inside Thorin's stomach as Bilbo held the tie in his small hands. Thorin enjoyed seeing the other man happy, especially when _he_, himself, had caused it. He had been so mesmerized with his fiance's expression that he didn't realize the younger man had spoken to him until he received a swift punch to the chest. "What the?" he suddenly asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Bilbo huffed.

"No," Thorin answered sheepishly. "Could you repeat it?"

"I asked," Bilbo began, "when did you get this tie?" He folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer, pouting as he did so.

"I bought a tailored suit for Dis' wedding way before this whole mess started," Thorin explained. "I chose _this_ tie because..." His mouth ran dry and the nervousness that had plagued him when he first laid eyes on the younger man returned. "Because it reminded me of... you."

Bilbo gasped lightly before standing on his toes, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck, and giving the man a lovely kiss. He felt Thorin's arms shift to support him in case he lost his balance; oh, such a loving gesture that made Bilbo simply want to cry with complete and utter happiness. He clung to the older man as he broke off the kiss and plainly hugged him, standing higher on his toes. He squeaked as he felt himself tip to the side as he lost some of his balance, and as a result he hugged Thorin tighter.

"I have got you," Thorin's gruff but comforting voice soothed as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist. "You are not going to fall."

Bilbo buried his face in the older man's shoulder; Thorin's hair was, unfortunately, tied in a ponytail and out of Bilbo's grasp. "And if I do," Bilbo mumbled into Thorin's shoulder, "you're coming down _with_ me."

Thorin laughed heartily and squeezed Bilbo tight but not too tight. "I love you, Bilbo," he said quietly but deeply.

"I love you too, Thorin," Bilbo answered, shifting his head to kiss a patch of skin underneath Thorin's beard. He giggled as Thorin's grasp tightened and he heard the man groan in pleasure. He kissed the same spot again to see what Thorin would do, and he nearly yelped in surprise as Thorin shut the door of the car and firmly pressed him up against it. Before he had time to register what the heck just happened, Thorin's mouth was hot on his and his tongue was licking the walls of Bilbo's mouth. The younger man gasped and, with his arms still around Thorin's neck, he tugged the man's long hair free. He smiled against Thorin's lips as he felt the wavy black hair caress his hands.

"Bilbo," Thorin grunted into his fiance's mouth, grinding his hips against Bilbo's own.

The other man moaned as Thorin's hips moved so swiftly against his body. He knew they shouldn't be doing this now... when they had a date to go on, but he didn't want this pleasure to end just yet. After a few breaths in between kisses, Bilbo was unable to take it anymore. He unlaced his hands from around Thorin's neck and buried them deep within the man's clean black hair. He roughly tugged and pulled at those long, precious locks of silver and black, hearing Thorin's deep growling grow stronger all the while. As Bilbo's hands grasped several braids on the side of Thorin's face, the older man reluctantly pulled back and Bilbo pouted.

"We had better get going if we are to make that reservation," Thorin said, kissing away Bilbo's pout.

"Reservation?!" Bilbo squeaked. "You didn't tell me!"

"I hadn't planned on it, but..." he trailed and Bilbo nodded; they had almost lost track of time just now. Thorin moved to the side of Bilbo to open the car door. Already beginning to be the gentleman that he was, Thorin waited until Bilbo was secured inside the car before closing the door and joining him on the other side. Sliding in the car himself, Thorin turned on the engine and smiled at Bilbo who smiled back. Taking a deep breath to remember the road to the restaurant, Thorin pulled onto the street from the driveway and reached for Bilbo's hand.

When they arrived at the destination, Thorin had Bilbo's hand securely laced in his own.

* * *

Breathing in deeply, Thorin turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt before glancing at Bilbo, whose eyes were covered by his long chestnut curls. "I... I should... b-braid." Bilbo frowned at him, and Thorin took a deep breath before trying to say the sentence again. "I should... braid your hair..."

Bilbo frowned slightly, though a small smile lay on his lips. "Why?"

"Because... it's in your... way," Thorin managed, glancing at Bilbo for a mere second before staring down at his own lap. He felt a small hand press against his forearm. He looked up to see Bilbo giving him a gentle smile.

"Do not be nervous, Thorin," he said. "Being with you makes me happy enough."

Thorin nodded and leaned over to kiss Bilbo sweetly. When he broke away, he opened his door and had one leg out when Bilbo made a move to leave as well. "Stay," he commanded and Bilbo smiled but leaned back into the seat.

Bilbo watched as Thorin exited the car before traveling to Bilbo's side. He bit back a giggle as Thorin fumbled with the door handle a few times before swinging it open in a very professional, but shaky, manner. As Bilbo got out of the car, he noticed that several cars were crammed into the parking lot and a long line flowed out the restaurant's doors. He gaped at the name of the restaurant; he knew this place was _overly_ expensive. Glancing at Thorin, who had closed the car door and now had a protective hand pressed to his back, Bilbo gave him a look that pretty much said 'how long ago did you reserve this date?'.

"I reserved it the night I proposed to you," Thorin answered, leaning over to kiss Bilbo's locks.

"But-"

"After our little..." Thorin waved his hand as a gesture to what they did that night. "I called to make a reservation for tonight."

Bilbo smiled and shrugged Thorin's hand off, causing the man to grunt in disapproval. As Thorin lifted his hand to return it to the same spot, Bilbo caught it and laced their fingers together. He giggled at Thorin's expression of surprise but love. For about ten steps, Bilbo was content on holding hands with his fiance until he stopped short, nearly tripping Thorin who hadn't been paying attention to Bilbo but to his own thoughts instead.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, a concern look growing on his face.

"The engagement ring," Bilbo said breathlessly. His heart started to beat fast; how could he have forgotten his own engagement ring?! Thorin was going to be so mad right now. Bilbo hesitantly glanced at Thorin who, surprisingly, had a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" To Bilbo's gratefulness and slight annoyance, Thorin pulled the silver band from his pocket and held it out to him. Yanking the ring from his fiance's hand, Bilbo shoved it onto his left ring finger and glared at Thorin. "You had it this entire time?! And you didn't _tell_ me?!"

Thorin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bilbo, ignoring the younger man's squirming protests. "I did not have it the entire time," Thorin confessed.

"Well," Bilbo began, "how did you get it?"

"When I lent you that tie," Thorin explained, kissing Bilbo's head. "I saw the ring on the dresser. I got it, knowing you had forgotten about it."

Bilbo huffed but playfully thumped Thorin's shoulder, receiving a deep laugh. "I did _not_ forget..." Thorin gave him a knowing look. "Alright, fine. I _di_d forget..." Bilbo narrowed his eyes as the other man laughed again. "But that was only because I was in a hurry to look perfect for you."

Thorin released a very un-gentleman-like sound as Bilbo ran his small hands through his hair, smirking at the reaction he got. Though both were still standing in the parking lot, Thorin didn't care that the whole world saw him with the man he loved so dearly, but they did block foot-traffic. During their little 'moment' on the blacktop, Thorin had received several pushes from people that passed around them, while Bilbo was oblivious to the people's obvious glares, pointing, and shoving. Once, a brave, young, male, straight teen waltzed up to Bilbo and Thorin to pick on the couple, who both had been in a lip-lock at the time. The teen got as far as raising his right hand to rudely shove Bilbo when Thorin snarled at him, and the teen quickly backed away as Thorin's sapphire eyes grew deadly cold. Thorin glared at the other pedestrians as if daring them to disturb their little moment together. When he was sure no one would interrupt them again, he nipped at Bilbo's nose to get the younger man's attention.

"Mhmm?" Bilbo asked, smiling up into Thorin's face.

"We should get going," he answered.

"Alright," Bilbo replied. He smiled as he felt Thorin's large hand rest on the small of his back; with the amount of pressure Thorin placed there, Bilbo could tell the man was in his very protective mood.

* * *

"Mr. Oakenshield," the male waiter greeted, with a smile, as Thorin and Bilbo passed the scowling people waiting in line. "Right this way."

Bilbo forced down an 'in-you-face' grin when they walked by most of the people that had shoved them in the parking lot. They had begun to follow the waiter and Thorin's hand was still tightly pressed against his back; Bilbo swore he would _never_ get tired of that wonderful feeling. The waiter led them to a small table next to a curtain-drawn window. He set the menus down before standing back and looking expectantly at Thorin.

"Domaine de la Romanee Conti la Tache, Nineteen-ninety," Thorin said fluently, smiling at the waiter who nodded and left the table.

Bilbo was about to ask Thorin what he had just said when the older man pulled out Bilbo's chair. Bilbo smiled shyly and sat down, loving the way Thorin guided the chair as he sat. He took a nervous breath and watched Thorin sit in a chair on the other side of the table. He felt himself begin to blush as Thorin reached out for his left hand, running a rough thumb over the silver band.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked when Bilbo fanned at his face.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just... hot in here."

Thorin winked at him. "It must be me."

"Oh, ha ha," Bilbo replied in a mocking tone, sticking his tongue out. "Very funny. I'm laughing hysterically."

Thorin chuckled and brought Bilbo's hand up to his lips, his beard tickling the younger man's fingers. He gently kissed his fiance's knuckles as any gentleman should when on a loving date. Returning Bilbo's hand to the table, Thorin glanced at the other man who still looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, sending Bilbo a concerned look.

"Yes," Bilbo answered much to Thorin's dislike. "I am fine. I'm just..."

"Just what?" Thorin pressed, needing to know if Bilbo wasn't feeling well.

"Your wine," the waiter interrupted, setting the bottle down on the table before leaving.

"W-wine?" Bilbo asked, his mouth involuntarily dropping open. "Y-you... wine?"

Thorin smiled as he opened the bottle and poured Bilbo a glass before serving himself. "Yes," he answered. "The finest wine in France."

Bilbo swore his heart stopped when Thorin said 'finest'. He glanced at the bottle and saw huge dollar signs on it (figuratively). He turned his attention back to Thorin who held the wine glass to him. Bilbo smiled, taking a small sip... it probably wouldn't hurt even if he was... nevermind... he'll just drink the wine. "It's lovely," he said, smiling at Thorin.

"I am glad you like it."

Bilbo smiled nervously at Thorin who had a similar expression on his face. Both men sat there for a good five minutes thinking of what to say without acting like a complete fool in front of the other. On one hand, Bilbo was panicking over a small, little, miniscule, _tiny_ detail that might have slipped his mind this morning, and he was now worrying himself... almost sick... over the detail that... oh, well... Dis... mentioned. And on the other, Thorin thought of topics they could talk about... and sure, he had plenty of topics in mind... it's just... _getting_ them out of his mouth was the problem.

"I, uh-" Thorin began.

"Well, I-" Bilbo started at the same time. "Oh, sorry. You go first."

"No, you," Thorin replied. "Bilbo, go."

"I... I need... to talk to you... about-"

The waiter appeared at their table, ready to take their order. Bilbo shot Thorin a 'what do I do' look, and the other man nodded. Bilbo sat back and watched Thorin place their orders though Bilbo didn't even _open_ the menu. The waiter left a short while later, putting all of Thorin's attention on Bilbo.

"Yes?" Thorin pressed, frowning at Bilbo's paleness. "Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up straighter in his chair and leaning towards his fiance.

"N-n-no," Bilbo managed, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. "I..." He closed his eyes; he knew he shouldn't burden this on Thorin and especially not right now. "It's nothing. I'm just... nervous that's all."

Thorin nodded very slowly, eyeing Bilbo closely. "Just nervous?" he asked, needing to know the truth.

Bilbo gave him a confident smile. "Yes, I am just nervous about making this night perfect."

That seemed to satisfy Thorin because he returned the smile and winked at Bilbo. He laughed when Bilbo blushed violently and smiled shyly at him. "Do not worry," he said. "This night shall be very perfect."

* * *

And perfect it was.

Throughout dinner, Thorin and Bilbo held small but interesting conversations that had both men laughing and endlessly teasing each other. Bilbo enjoyed seeing Thorin grin and laugh and be... natural with him; it gave him hope of maybe telling his love, one day, what was really on his mind. Bilbo also loved the delicious, but small, steak Thorin had ordered for him; the small piece of meat had a fancy name but Bilbo didn't care, so he didn't remember. He had polished off one and a half glasses of wine before stopping himself and going for water instead. Thorin had pretended not to notice Bilbo's sudden change in drink, although his action made Thorin wish the younger man had told him what was bothering him earlier. After Bilbo took a few sips of wine, Thorin decided to not pressure the younger man in telling him the truth; he knew Bilbo would tell him when he was ready. At the end of their date, Thorin had paid the bill (which he didn't let Bilbo see) and escorted his fiance to the car where they joked, teased, laughed, and talked all the way home, holding hands as they did.

Thorin knew his life with Bilbo couldn't get any better. The man was perfect in every possible way, and Dis had accepted him for who he is. Thorin could not wait until his love became Mr. Bilbo Oakenshield at their wedding, which still needed to be planned. As Thorin held Bilbo's hand, he chuckled as he just enjoyed hearing Bilbo's sweet voice. He would do anything for Bilbo, anything in the world.

But that commitment would soon be put to the test...

* * *

**DUN Dun dun! Cliffhanger! hahaha I won't be updating again for about six days or so (I'm going out of town for Spring Break)... So there ya have it! What is going to happen next? I guess you'll have to wait six, long days... *laughs evilly***

**Oh, but don't let that stop you from... _reviewing, favoriting_ (i know that is not a word, but I like it), and _following!_ XD! Oh, and I'd like to thank Google search for the type of wine Thorin ordered and I don't even know how to pronounce it! :)**

**See ya in six days with a lovely, suspenseful, and maybe angst filled chapter! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I lost track of the time sequence... (I got bored and I reread the whole story and realized that in one of the early chapters, Dis was getting married in two weeks... well, as I went on... months started to go by...) So, excuse my lack of time stuff... There shall be an explanation somewhere in this chapter. Do enjoy this chap!ter = I got bored again! (Hence the exclamation mark in the middle of the word... yeah ignore me) P.S. I didn't really reread it, so if there are mistakes just make sense of them and keep reading! XP  
**

**Enjoy! *laughs evilly* You'll see...  
**

* * *

Alright. Remember how Bilbo said that Thorin would make time in his day to at least see Bilbo once or twice before he left for work or when he returned? Anyone? Well, that promise did not last...

It had now been exactly one month since Thorin's well-planned and well-nervous proposal, and Bilbo thought that things would be different. Sure, most of the time during the month, Thorin had been exceptionally patient and loving with him, but there had been a few days where Thorin had it up to here with Bilbo. The poor younger man had had nights when he wouldn't sleep because he was scared... of Thorin, really; he never thought he would ever be scared of the man he loved so dearly. As much as he tried to stay out of Thorin's way, it didn't work. Also, during the month, Thorin had not only been short with Bilbo, he also neglected the man. There were times when Thorin didn't even say two words to Bilbo. The poor man tried not to let his hurt feelings show, but that night... things were different.

Bilbo had been sobbing endlessly in the living room, his papers from his story ripped and torn all over the floor. He had never felt this heartbroken since his and Thorin's first fight before they officially started dating. He knew he should tell Thorin that he was more important than Dis; the man had been spending night and day over at her house to help 'prepare for the wedding' ever since she had 'apologized' to Bilbo. The younger man scoffed to himself at the thought. He knew Dis still hated him, and she came over that day to just prove to her brother that she could be the bigger person and not whine and complain about Thorin taking some man to the wedding. Thorin had neglected him for many nights now; so much that Bilbo couldn't even focus at work (he got yelled at twice just that day by Gloin for delivering something to the wrong person and for not returning with the list completed at a specific time). Now as Bilbo sat there on the couch sobbing his heart out (at eleven o'clock at night), he wanted nothing more than to have _his_ Thorin back; the one who held him when he was upset, the one who made sure he was happy, and definitely the one who vowed never to leave him.

Bilbo threw the scribbled papers to the floor and collapsed, face first, onto the couch. He sobbed and screamed to himself as he let out all his emotions that had gathered in his mind. Along with the frustration with Thorin, Bilbo also had that tiny, little, miniscule detail stuck in the back of his mind. He had gone to see his doctor, an old friend that knew his family's history, Gandalf Grey. Just that day, while he was supposed to be working, Bilbo had gone to the follow up with Gandalf and... discovered everything was fine. Unfortunately, that did not appease Bilbo in the slightest; he still felt rather odd.

He sighed into the couch and faintly heard Thorin's familiar key in the lock. Without even thinking (at all!), Bilbo scrambled off the couch and jumped onto Thorin as the older man entered the house.

Thorin, who barely had time to steady himself, grunted and placed a hand on Bilbo's back. As he began to walk (well, stumble really), Bilbo securely wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist and his arms around the man's neck. "Bilbo?" Thorin managed, kicking the bedroom door open and setting his briefcase on the floor.

"I've missed you!" Bilbo exclaimed, squeezing Thorin tightly.

"I have..." Thorin tightly. "You... are... choking me..."

A muffled sorry came from the younger man as he buried his face in Thorin's shoulder. "I just miss you so."

Thorin grunted again; this time prying Bilbo's hands from his neck and unlacing his legs from his waist. Once he was sure Bilbo wouldn't pounce on him again, Thorin proceeded to removing his work clothes. "Bilbo," he began, shrugging off his winter coat. "I have only been at work."

"Yeah, but..." Bilbo trailed, feeling the emotions returning.

"But what?" Thorin asked, bending down to take off his shoes.

"But..." Bilbo wiped a falling tear before Thorin could notice. "I haven't seen you for..." He counted on his fingers. "For ten days."

Thorin felt his heart clench. With Dis, the wedding, and work he realized he had forgotten about his true love. That statement burned a hole in his heart; Thorin sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands. He remained that way for what seemed like mere minutes, but he knew it had to be longer than that because he felt Bilbo slide down next to him. Lifting his head from his hands, Thorin glanced at Bilbo who offered him a small smile, a sad one though. "I am truly sorry, Bilbo."

Bilbo sighed. "I know," he said a bit harsher than he meant. "I get it. You're sorry about treating me this way. You didn't mean to do it, but I get it." He wiped his eyes that had begun to fill with tears. "You're sister is more important than me," he sobbed.

That was a stab to the heart, and Thorin knew he deserved it. He had been so rude and mean with Bilbo lately, because he hadn't hardly slept at all for the past week. Dis' wedding had gotten pushed back because of the slight complications they had gone through, and now, Thorin was neglecting the only thing that was sane in his life. He had once thought that he would do anything for Bilbo, but now, he wasn't so sure. His only sister needed him, but he couldn't just turn Bilbo away. No, Bilbo was strong; he could take care of himself while Thorin attended to more important... things. Oh, boy... he just realized what he was thinking... Flippin' Dis!

He had a commitment to his sister, especially after she had genuinely apologized to Bilbo; he needed to be there for her on preparing for her big day.

"Get out," Bilbo said, bringing Thorin from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said get out," Bilbo repeated, getting up off the floor. "You are clearly thinking about how _'wrong'_ you were. I do not _need_ to know that you are coming up with excuses you can put in your head for Dis." Bilbo huffed and sat on the bed. "She is vile enough without _your_ help."

Thorin growled and stood as well. "Excuse me?" he demanded, his tone cold and venomous. "She _apologized_ to you, to us. If she is vile, **_you_** are just as bad."

Bilbo was taken aback at Thorin's words. Shaking his head and blinking his tears away, he stood to face his fiance before saying in a threatening manner, "Get out."

Thorin physically put his foot down as to make a point that Bilbo could not boss him around.

"Do not make me make you _leave,"_ Bilbo said flatly. "I will."

Thorin sneered and hovered over him; Bilbo had never seen him this angry before.

With one breath and one swift movement, Bilbo Baggins shoved Thorin against the bed post and punched his fiance's face as hard as he could. To summarize, Thorin growled as he hit the floor and Bilbo held his throbbing and bleeding hand close to his chest. Bilbo hovered over Thorin, grabbed the man's winter coat, and threw it in his face. "Get out, now!"

Letting his stubbornness get the best of him, Thorin grumbled a smart reply only to quickly duck as a picture frame was hurled at him. He snarled, grabbed his keys, and left the house, closing the door with a bang and leaving Bilbo to cry in peace.

* * *

"Thorin?" Dis asked, opening the front door of her house. "What are you doing here?"

The man sighed and looked down at his feet, the anger from the fight with Bilbo gone. "Can I stay here... just for tonight?"

"Of course," Dis said, stepping back and letting her brother enter. "What happened?" She closed the door only to hear hurried footsteps run down the hall. Sighing, she led Thorin to the couch and sat on the other couch across from him. "Are you going to tell me?"

Thorin shook his head. "I do not wish to."

"Is it Bilbo?" she asked, watching as her sons came sauntering in the room.

"Hello Uncle," they chimed before climbing over the back of the couch and plopping next to their uncle; one on each side.

"Boys," Thorin grumbled, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here," Kili said, slapping his uncle's leg.

"Yeah," Fili added. "Figured, we just saw you two hours ago."

Thorin grumbled and grumbled... and grumbled. It had only been two hours! Two hours! Two blasted hours since he had come home to a flustered Bilbo. Surely, it had been ten minutes ago that he and Bilbo had a violent argument. But now was not the time to worry; Thorin's head hurt from all the events that happened that day. No, let me correct that; _everything_ hurt at that moment.

"Boys," Dis began, getting up off the couch. "Go back to bed. Leave your Uncle alone."

Fili and Kili were about to protest when Dis gave them a stern look. Nodding, they solemnly trudged to their respective rooms. As Dis passed Thorin, she rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Thorin." She smiled when he opened his eyes. "Good night."

* * *

"Oh no, Dis," Thorin grumbled to himself once Dis had retired to her room ten minutes ago. "I am fine sleeping out here. Oh no, I really am. I do not need a blanket." He grumbled again as he laid down on the couch, stuffing a pillow under his head. "I am man, and men do not need such things." He glanced at the clock; it read one-thirty in the morning. "Lovely," he grunted. "It is late, I am tired, and it is freaking _cold_ in here."

Thorin closed his eyes as he attempted in falling asleep; it didn't work. He shifted onto his back and glanced at the clock again; it read one-forty. "Blasted!" he exclaimed, flinging the pillow at his feet from the couch. "It has only been ten _minutes_!"

"If you wish to destroy my future wife's furniture," a voice came from the kitchen. "I suggest you not break anything."

Thorin sat up and glared at Dwalin as the tattooed man entered. "What?" he grumbled. "I only threw it because it was in my way."

Dwalin nodded and made a 'uh huh' sound as he sat next to his friend. "I see," he said. "And you have been doing that to a lot of things nowadays. Am I right?"

Thorin grumbled and grunted but didn't say anything.

"Is that why you are here?" Dwalin pressed. "Something got the best of you?" Dwalin chuckled. "More like you got the best of yourself..."

Thorin scowled and pushed Dwalin over. "No, I did not get the best of myself." Once he finished his sentence, he knew it was a lie; and a big fat one at that. He knew he let his stubborn, arrogant, narrow-minded self get the better of him. He knew it, but he wasn't ready to face that truth.

"Yeah," Dwalin continued. "I am sure of that."

"Shut up," Thorin said quietly, not really in the mood for a lecture. "Nothing happened."

"Nothing, ay?"

Thorin nodded, turning away from Dwalin as he felt extreme guilt for neglecting Bilbo for _ten_ days due to Dis' wedding preparations.

"Really," Dwalin began, scratching his chin. "I heard from a little birdie that your fiance is depressed... well, almost."

At the word 'depressed', Thorin's head swiftly turned to face Dwalin. "What? Who? Why? How? When? Dwalin...?"

Dwalin shook his head, making Thorin think about it. "Oh, just someone who is... rather _close_ to Bilbo." He put extra emphasis on the word 'close' just to see Thorin's reaction. "A relative... well, partial relative."

Thorin thought and thought and thought... and thought about who this 'partial relative' could be. Dwalin was doing this to him on purpose just to see him squirm with need to know why Bilbo was so depressed. Yeah, he knew why, but he didn't know how Dwalin became aware of it before he, himself, did. And that part was enough to aggravate him... terribly so. Giving up and having had enough of this, Thorin sighed. "I do not know. Who is it?"

"Gloin, of course," Dwalin answered.

Thorin nodded; Bilbo's boss, of course he had to have known. He glanced at Dwalin with pleading eyes.

"Poor Gloin told me that Bilbo's been distracted lately. Today, I ran into him and he told me that Bilbo had gotten directions mixed up and ended up doing some pretty bad stuff. Gloin, he said he felt horrible about it, yelled at Bilbo after getting two separate complaints from two _very_ different clients. He told me that he had never seen such a depressed look on anyone before." Dwalin rested a friendly hand on Thorin's shoulder as the other man looked down at his lap in shame. Something still nagged at Dwalin terribly, so taking a shaky breath, he said, "Dis lied to you."

"What?" Thorin asked, looking at Dwalin with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Dwalin took a deep breath. "Part of what she told you and... Bilbo was true."

Thorin nodded.

"I did tell her she made a mistake in telling Bilbo off at the rehearsal," he said. "I _meant_ it. After the way you defended him like that, I... I _truly_ meant it."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at Dwalin as if he didn't believe him.

"Thorin," Dwalin said, holding up his hands in defense. "Believe what you want. I am _telling_ the truth and you _know_ I always have."

The other man nodded, knowing Dwalin did tell the truth. He still couldn't believe Dis lied to him. He thought about Bilbo and how hurt he must be feeling right now. Then, Thorin mentally beat himself for saying those awful words to him which he did not mean... at all, no matter how forcefully he said them. Sighing, he glanced at his phone which had somehow ended up in his hand. He thought about calling Bilbo, but he knew there was no guarantee that the younger man was going to answer. Glancing at Dwalin who merely shrugged, Thorin took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello," came a tearful voice on the other end.

Thorin's voice caught as he tried to answer. "B-Bilbo?"

"Thorin," Bilbo said in what Thorin could tell was relief. "Why... I... Where... I'm sorry."

Dwalin patted Thorin on the back and left the room but not before saying, "Tomorrow, we'll talk."

Thorin nodded, grabbed his winter coat, and dashed for the car with the phone still in hand. "Bilbo," he said softly as he slid into the car. "Hey, I am coming home right now. Alright?"

"Okay," Bilbo sniffled. "I'll be waiting."

"I love you," Thorin blurted out, feeling his face turn red though no one was there to see it go from peach to scarlet.

He heard Bilbo laugh lightly on the other end. "I love you too."

* * *

Thorin arrived at home in less than five minutes; thank Aule no cops were on the road he took or else he would have gotten _loads_ of tickets. He pulled into the driveway, hurried got out of the car, and quickly unlocked the door. "Bilbo," he called once he closed the door.

No answer.

Thorin shrugged and set his keys down on the table, thinking Bilbo was asleep already. Quietly, he kicked off his shoes by the door and padded into the bedroom. Sighing, he laid down on the bed only to find something odd... Stumbling up and fumbling with the light switch, Thorin looked down at his hand and felt his heart catch in his throat.

Blood.

* * *

**Told you there was going to be suspense... and angst... and not so much lovely... So there it is... But there shall be more (all in due time of course) I like to keep my readers wondering what's going to happen next! ;D**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! How is everyone? I hope that last chapter didn't make you too anxious :) Well, the explanation for the event in the last chapter is here... AT LAST! Oh, and if anyone was unable to make sense of Bilbo's tiny, little, miniscule detail... Here it is... somewhere in this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_What happened before Thorin came home...  
_

"Hello?" Bilbo asked, having just picked up the ringing phone.

"B-Bilbo?" he heard Thorin's voice answer.

Bilbo heaved a sigh of relief; maybe their fight hand not been so bad after all. "Where... I... Why... I'm sorry." On the other end, he heard Thorin quickly shuffle and close, what sounded like, the car door.

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice said anxiously. "Hey, I am coming home right now. Alright?"

"Okay," Bilbo sniffled, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. "I'll be waiting."

"I love you," he heard Thorin blurt suddenly.

The familiar warm feeling returned to Bilbo as he laughed lightly at Thorin's comment. "I love you too." With that he hung up, knowing that Thorin preferred to drive without talking on the phone.

Since Thorin had left after their fight, Bilbo had not moved from his spot on the bed though he continued to cry his eyes out. He felt so broken and lost without Thorin, but he knew he did the right thing in telling Thorin those words; the man needed to know what Bilbo was feeling... even if it tore him in half. Bilbo sighed lightly; the short conversation he and Thorin just shared was a good sign that Thorin had forgiven him for his wrongdoings... depending how you looked at it. He shifted to a sitting position on the bed and gasped in pain.

Searing pain sliced through his abdomen as he tried to stand. He needed to get to the phone to call Thorin, but the twisting pain kept him back. Gasping for air, Bilbo fell backwards onto the bed and held his stomach as fresh tears streamed down his face. The pain was unbearable; he felt like he was going to pass out. He cried out for Thorin, but the man didn't come. He needed him right now, because he didn't know what was happening to himself. He tossed and turned in agonizing pain as he waited and waited for Thorin to come home, but the longer he waited, the more intense the pain got. Bilbo slowly and carefully sat up and glanced down at his abdomen; a tiny splotch of blood appeared on his pants.

"Shit," Bilbo cursed as he laid back against the sheets. "I am... _so_ gonna murder... Gandalf..." he gritted through the pain.

Through the loud pain, he heard Thorin's key in the lock. "Bilbo," came his voice.

Bilbo panicked; the light was off and if he tried to move... Aule only knew what would happen. He tried to call out but soon heard Thorin's footsteps. Not worrying as much anymore, Bilbo felt the bed dip and as much as he tried to reach for his fiance's hand, he couldn't. The last thing he remembered for a while was seeing the blinding light of their bedroom turn on.

* * *

Coming to just a little, Bilbo opened one eye and saw tall people rushing around him. He strained his ears to hear what was happening, but nothing came. He blinked, trying to wake but felt an object being placed around his mouth and nose. He looked at the person closest to him and saw that they held an oxygen pump. He glanced around him and noticed he was on a small, narrow cot, and through the windows he barely saw moving lights... almost as if he were in a vehicle. He saw blood-stained sheets covering his body, and panicking with realization that something was happening to him, Bilbo desperately tried to move... tried to do anything. But the more he tried, the more he became tired. He saw the people around him talk rapidly, though he couldn't understand a word they said. He knew, by their actions, that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

He didn't stay awake enough to find out what it was...

* * *

Bilbo blinked his eyes open and saw four white walls surrounding him. He glanced down; he was dressed in a white polka-dot hospital gown and lying on a bed. Utterly confused, he tried to move but found that his stomach hurt with even the slightest shift; he wanted so badly to cry. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Bilbo looked to his right, the side where no wall was, and found an empty chair sitting quietly next to the bed. As much as he tried not to think about why he was there (which he still had no idea about), he felt a small tear run down his pale cheek.

Where was Thorin?

* * *

Thorin sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees as he hunched forward. He shook as he sobbed into his hands; he had been so terrified when he found Bilbo in their room, bleeding. All he needed to know was that Bilbo was okay; that he didn't lose the one person who kept his life worth living for. He sat there for what felt like an eternity before he felt two pairs of hands rest on his shoulders. Lifting his head, he gave his nephews a tearful glance before he returned to his worrying.

"Uncle," Kili said softly, wrapping his arm around Thorin's shoulder and attempting to comfort him. "He'll be fine."

Fili nodded and did the same, slinging his arm over Kili's own and resting his wrist on his uncle's other shoulder. "He will, Uncle. Don't worry."

"Do not worry?" Thorin choked through his hands. Reluctantly pulling his hands from his face, Thorin shook his head as he stared at the floor in front of him; his eyes red-rimmed and puffy from hours of crying. "You did not _see_ him. I will worry until I know he is safe." He sighed and glanced down at his lap; he still had blood on him from when he was instructed to help Bilbo by the paramedics before the ambulance had arrived. He let out a shaky breath, and shaking his head, he began to cry again.

"Uncle," Fili comforted. "We'll be here. We promise."

Thorin nodded and covered his face with his hand, still hunched over with his elbow resting on his knee. "I know, I just..."

"We understand," Kili said, then thought about it. "Alright, we maybe don't understand. But we know you love him very much, and we know you'd do _anything_ for him."

Thorin's sobs quieted. _"We know you'd do anything for him."_ He _would_ do anything for him... anything at all. He knew it now, especially after what Dwalin told him Dis had lied to him. At this very moment, Thorin wanted nothing more than to take back all his hateful words and actions he put upon Bilbo. He wiped his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time before leaning back in the chair and resting his head against the cold wall. Closing his eyes, Thorin sighed and waited, for what seemed like forever, until a nurse walked into the room.

"Family of Bilbo Baggins?" she asked, holding a folder in her hands as she stood in the doorway.

Thorin took no time in standing up and striding over to the nurse.

She nodded and signaled for him to follow her down the hall.

"How is he?" Thorin asked when the nurse had not said anything for a few minutes.

"He is doing well," she answered, turning sharply and heading down another hall. "We were able to stop the bleeding though he had convulsed many times, but as far as tests go, he is fine."

Thorin sighed with little relief and nodded his thanks as the nurse opened a door for him.

"Try not to stress him out," the nurse said, closing the door as she turned to leave. "It's not good to put more unnecessary stress on him than he already has."

The man nodded.

"The doctor will be here shortly," she replied, closing the door with a click.

Thorin thanked her and turned to face the lonely bed in the room. His heart tightened and he thought he might be sick with the overwhelming fact that Bilbo was lying there, hurt... possibly because of him. Slowly, Thorin made his way to the empty chair and sat down on it, taking Bilbo's small, pale hand in his large one. "Oh, Bilbo. Love, I am so sorry I did this to you," he said softly, trying not to wake the younger man.

"Th-Thorin?" Bilbo croaked, licking his dry lips as he opened his eyes.

Thorin offered him a small smile. "Yes," he confirmed, bringing his fiance's hand up to his own lips and kissing each knuckle lovingly. "I am here."

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo replied, wiping his eyes clean from the few tears that had fallen.

"Shh," the older man soothed. "You must not cry... at least not now."

Bilbo nodded and gave his lover a tired smile, swallowing thickly.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked, once he had retrieved Bilbo some water.

"Sore," Bilbo answered, attempting at a joke but sobering up when Thorin didn't smile. "I am sorry I frightened you. I-"

Thorin pressed a finger to Bilbo's lips, silencing the soon-to-be-rambling man. "Do not apologize. The fault is mine. I failed to see how much pain you were in when I treated you in such a way. _I_ am sorry for this hell I have put you through. I did not want this to happen. At all."

Under different circumstances, Bilbo would have smiled at Thorin's honesty and guilt, but seeing how he had that tiny detail and the fact that he was going to personally murder Gandalf... he didn't smile. "Thorin," he began, twirling his slim fingers together after pulling his hand out of Thorin's grasp. "I have something I need to tell you-"

"Good morning or evening, Bilbo. Whichever you'd like seeing how it's two o'clock in the morning." Speak of the devil, here he was. "What has brought you back here so soon?" Gandalf asked, flipping through the folder he held.

Thorin, who had been watching Gandalf, snapped his head towards Bilbo when the doctor mentioned Bilbo had been there before. "What is he talking about?" he said in a low voice. "Bilbo?"

Bilbo felt the pain in his abdomen return as he avoided Thorin's gaze. "I-"

"Do not stress him," Gandalf said, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. "He needs his rest. He is-"

"Gandalf!" Bilbo blurted, feeling his face go red.

The grey doctor raised his eyebrows. "You have not told him yet," he replied knowingly and Bilbo shook his head. "Well," he said, closing the folder. "I see no better time than now."

"Tell me what?" Thorin asked, deep concern filling his cerulean eyes as he studied Bilbo carefully. "Love?"

"I..." Bilbo began, feeling his palms begin to sweat. He looked at Gandalf for confirmation, and when the doctor nodded, he continued. "I... There is something... you need to know..."

"What is it?"

"My family... has this rare genetic ab... abnormality that..." He glanced at Thorin who nodded, signaling him to continue. "Well, that... allows... m-men to... well... h-have..."

"Yes?" Thorin pressed, rubbing small circles on Bilbo's blanket-covered leg.

"That allows men to have... children." Bilbo's eyes flicked over Thorin's face to see any sort of emotion or understanding. Odd that Thorin had none, Bilbo continued. "Now... this has not... happened for at... least one... one hundred and fifty years..."

Thorin nodded slowly, trying so hard to process what Bilbo was saying. "Alright," he said, thinking he had a hold of what his fiance was saying.

"Until now," Bilbo finished, watching Thorin closely.

"What?" the other man asked. "Wait."

Bilbo waited and waited... and waited as Thorin thought and thought... and really tried to make sense of all of this. "Thorin?" Bilbo offered when Thorin hadn't said anything for a while, his mouth just opening and closing as if he tried to form some words.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Thorin asked after a long while.

The younger man sighed. "Thorin," he began, leaning forward and grasping his love's hand; he looked into Thorin's precious sapphire eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Thorin froze, his mouth open, as reality hit him, square in the face. He took a few deep breaths before glancing at Bilbo who had a look of worry on his face. Thorin attempted in speaking only to discover that he forgot how to talk. He looked at the doctor at the foot of the bed who nodded, a smile on his lips. Thorin's lips parted as he faced Bilbo again... but nothing came out.

"Sweetheart?" Bilbo asked gently, running his free hand through Thorin's hair. "Are you alright?"

Thorin, again, took deep breaths in an attempt to settle his rapidly beating heart. Standing and realizing he needed fresh air, he got as far as taking one step before he said, "Nope." With that word said, his eyes rolled back as he fainted.

* * *

"Thorin!" Bilbo squeaked as his fiance's body collided with the hospital floor, hard. He struggled to get out of the bed, but Gandalf tsked him back into it.

"I'll get a few nurses," Gandalf replied, patting Bilbo's shoulder before exiting the room while leaving the other man to stare helplessly at his lover. When Gandalf returned a short while later with a few male nurses in tow, Bilbo had been as close as ever to fuming for Gandalf making him tell Thorin about the baby. "Here," he said to the male nurses. "Get him up and put him on the spare bed." He watched as the men lifted Thorin and carried him to the bed across from Bilbo's. "Thank you," he told the men as they left the room to return to their work. "There, that was fun," Gandalf said, sitting on the chair Thorin abandoned.

"Fun?!" Bilbo gritted. "You weren't the one seeing your fiance collapse. What _fun_?"

"Relax, dear Bilbo," Gandalf said, getting up as he saw Thorin stir. "I am sure everything will be fine."

Bilbo snorted. "Easy for you to say," he grumbled under his breath. "Thorin?" Bilbo called, seeing Gandalf speak to the other man.

Thorin sat up slowly and rubbed his aching temple. "Bilbo?" he breathed, standing, pushing away the doctor's hands, and walking back towards Bilbo. "Hey," he smiled as he stood next to the bed.

"Hey, yourself," Bilbo answered, finally resting now that Thorin knew of the baby though he was still pissed at Gandalf. "You okay?"

The older man nodded and leaned down to kiss Bilbo's forehead. "I am fine; just a bit of a shock that is all."

Bilbo nodded. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Thorin gave him a stern look; his eyes sending him many unspoken words of half-anger and half-concern. "Let me rephrase that, I am sorry _Dr. Gandalf_ got the tests mixed up."

"So you did not know?" Thorin asked, stroking Bilbo's head softly.

"I knew," Bilbo answered, closing his eyes against his lover's touch. "Dr. Gandalf just told me I was wrong."

Thorin sighed heavily. "Well in the future, I hope he trusts your instincts." He turned and gave the doctor a small smile before glancing back at Bilbo. "I am very grateful that you two are alright." He kissed Bilbo's lips causing the younger man to open his eyes; Thorin smiled. "They _are_ alright, are they not?" he asked, looking at Gandalf.

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "We were able to steady Bilbo's heart rate and stop the bleeding just in time. Your child is safe."

Thorin sat down and closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands; thankful that Bilbo and their unborn child were well.

"Though," Gandalf began and Thorin's head shot up. "It is best for Bilbo to remain on bed-rest until his blood pressure goes down to a normal rate. I will schedule another appointment for him in two weeks. Good luck, and get plenty of rest Bilbo." Gandalf said as he exited the room. "Oh, and you are to be discharged in three days."

Bilbo groaned as Gandalf winked at him and closed the door. "I hate hospitals," he grumbled. He smiled when he noticed Thorin watching him. "How are you feeling?"

Thorin shook his head; the tears from earlier that morning forming in his eyes. He turned his head away from his fiance so that the younger man would not see him cry. He let out a loud sob as Bilbo ran a comforting hand through Thorin's tangled hair. Facing his future husband, Thorin kissed Bilbo dearly as he remembered those horrible memories of finding his love bleeding on their bed and he, himself, feeling completely helpless.

"Yo!" a voice came from the doorway. "If I have to tell you two _again..."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," another voice interrupted. "They get it. I don't fancy being skinned by my angry uncle."

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh against Thorin's lips as he heard Fili and Kili enter the room. He smiled as Thorin reluctantly pulled back and faced his nephews, but not before giving Bilbo one last peck on the cheek.

"How did you two get in here?" Thorin asked, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at his young nephews.

"Oh, through the door," Kili answered with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to see how we did it?"

Bilbo laughed as Thorin shook his head at his simple-minded nephews. "I'm sorry," Bilbo breathed after seeing the glare Thorin shot him. "I'll be quiet."

"I meant," Thorin continued, "how did you get past the nurses?" He was about to wait for an answer when he realized they had done something very stupid. "Why am I even asking you two? I do not wish to know how you got in here."

"Aw, Uncle!" Kili exclaimed. "You're learning! Oh, I have taught you well."

Thorin grumbled but smiled at his two nephews. "Have I told you two how much I love you?"

"Blah!" Kili said. "I don't wanna hear!"

Fili chuckled at his brother's answer.

As quickly as Kili joked, he sobered and nodded. "Yeah, Uncle. You have. Just an hour ago too."

Thorin gave them a true smile. "Good."

* * *

**Well! Whatdya think?  
**

**Next: Bilbo on bedrest and... well put two and two together and what do you get when you mix Thorin in... XD  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the chapter!**

**Warnings: Protective(Over-protective)!Thorin and some mentions of Dis  
**

* * *

Never, ever, EVER tell Thorin Oakenshield any sentence with the word 'bed-rest'; he will take it to heart. Poor Bilbo wasn't allowed to set one foot on the floor only when he needed to use the restroom, and even then, Thorin would be right there... in his space... _in_ (not outside... but in) the restroom. Thorin literally did everything for Bilbo over the next two weeks. The man even took a few days off of work, which means he had to arrange and cancel several (_several_) meetings just for Bilbo. Not that the younger man complained; he didn't... except when Thorin got to be a bit stubborn. A few times, Bilbo had to step in and _order_ Thorin to leave him alone for a little while. Needless to say, Bilbo's heart clenched when Thorin looked defeated by his words. Once or twice being the softy that he is, Bilbo had to take back all he said and continue to let Thorin wait on him hand and foot.

Aside from Thorin's over-protectiveness, Bilbo had enjoyed seeing Thorin lay with him throughout the day, occasionally touching the soft skin that housed their child. A few times when Bilbo saw the look of pure love in Thorin's eyes, he felt guilty for not telling Thorin the possibility before. Thorin had sensed his feelings too and always knew what to do to make him feel better. Bilbo couldn't wait for their future together and neither could Thorin.

Now, Bilbo yawned and shifted in bed. He had just finished taking a four hour nap; a frequent pastime when Thorin was at work. Sighing, he closed his eyes but lazily opened them when he heard the front door close.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, walking into the room after arriving home from work. "How are you feeling?"

The younger man stretched and yawned again as he woke up. "Fine," he answered with another yawn. "Just tired."

"I am sorry," Thorin said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Bilbo looked confused. "What?"

"You are tired of lying here in bed all day," Thorin answered. "I am sorry."

"Oh," Bilbo replied, suddenly understanding what the other was talking about. "No, I'm... tired of being in bed... but that's not why I'm tired now. I just..."

"Didn't get enough sleep last night," Thorin finished, an apologetic look passing over his face.

"Yeah," Bilbo said quietly. "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"I should have taken the phone outside." The older man looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists. "She should not have called. I _swear_, if she calls again I will-"

"Do nothing," Bilbo interrupted. "You will do nothing to her."

Thorin shot him a look. "How can you say that when she has caused you so much pain? How can you..." He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "I do not want her to hurt you again... I want you to be... okay."

Bilbo sat up in bed and leaned towards his fiance. He reached for Thorin's braids before softly tugging until Thorin moved to lie down next to him. He saw the tension in Thorn's shoulders and tried his best to make that pain go away. Both laid there for an hour before Thorin fell asleep; the frustration and pain from work and the phone call with Dis succumbing him into slumber. Bilbo stayed awake and stroked Thorin's thick, wavy hair as the other slept.

* * *

Within a few hours, Thorin woke and stretched lazily, finding Bilbo propped up against the headboard reading a book. He turned onto his side and lovingly ran his hand up and down Bilbo's thigh.

"How'd you sleep?" Bilbo asked, glancing down at his fiance for a brief second before continuing with his book.

Thorin grunted a reply and Bilbo smiled. The older man sighed heavily; he was tired from everything that had happened the past two weeks. Bilbo's near miscarriage of a child he didn't know about, Dis' phone call in the middle of the night, and his nagging coworkers asking him questions about Bilbo (damn Fili and Kili told everyone) were all starting to get to him. One morning, he got out of bed, looked in the mirror, and swore he saw a few more strands of grey in his hair. He needed sleep; he wasn't even _close_ to kidding.

"Thorin," Bilbo began, setting his book on the bedside table.

"Yes?" the other mumbled, shifting closer to Bilbo.

"I called Gandalf and told him we'd be a little late."

Thorin frowned slightly. "What?"

"My appointment," Bilbo answered. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I did not forget," Thorin grumbled, placing a kiss on Bilbo's thigh. "I have been busy lately with these nonsense things that... I did _not_ forget! Don't look at me like that." He cringed as Bilbo gave him the same look he had before the younger man had kicked him out of the house... before his near miscarriage. Not wanting to remember what happened that night, Thorin turned over and sat up in bed. "Fine. What time is your appointment?"

Bilbo sighed; he knew Thorin was still upset by what happened nearly two weeks ago, but the man wasn't going to admit it. "Four."

Thorin grunted as he stood and glanced at the clock. Three forty-five. "Fine. Get dressed and we will go."

The younger man watched as Thorin left the room, oddly leaving Bilbo to get off the bed on his own. Was Thorin feeling alright? Maybe he didn't want to go the appointment? Bilbo shrugged; he could always have Thorin drop him off. He pulled the covers back and shifted to a sitting position. He glanced towards the door in hopes that Thorin would return and help him, but he didn't come. Bilbo sighed and stood shakily. After a minute or two, he shook out all the kinks in his body before heading over to the bathroom where he freshened up and got dressed. When he emerged, he wore comfortable sweats that wouldn't be tight on his abdomen and a mahogany sweater, loose enough to where Bilbo didn't feel too self-conscious. Slipping on a pair of shoes, he walked into the living room where Thorin was silently and solemnly sitting on the arm of a chair by the door, looking down at his hands. "Thorin?"

Thorin's lifted his head and gave him a small smile. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

Bilbo smiled in return and noted the way Thorin opened and closed the front door. "Are you feeling alright?"

Thorin nodded but didn't say anything. He slid in the car, as did Bilbo, and drove to the hospital for Bilbo's appointment... in _silence_.

* * *

"Bilbo Baggins?" the nurse called.

Bilbo stood and glanced down at Thorin when he didn't move. Bilbo frowned; the man seemed to be lost in thought. "Thorin?" he asked softly. "Do you want to come?"

"What?" Thorin said, snapping out of his daze. "Yes." He stood and followed Bilbo and the nurse into a small room.

"The doctor will be here shortly," she said and with a smile, left the room.

Bilbo sat down on a chair and patted the seat next to him when Thorin, again, didn't move. "You okay?" he asked as Thorin sat down.

Again, Thorin nodded but didn't say a word.

"Did I disturb your nap?" Bilbo asked, rubbing Thorin's leg affectionately.

Thorin shook his head and gave him a small smile. "I am just stressed from everything that has happened. Nothing to worry about." He faced away from Bilbo and stared at the floor. "I am fine."

Bilbo was not satisfied with Thorin's answer as the man sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "Sweetheart?" he asked, rubbing Thorin's back gently. "I can see you are not fine. What is wrong?"

"I do not wish to share. Not in your condition."

Bilbo frowned at that statement and opened his mouth to retort when the door opened and Gandalf waltzed inside. "Gandalf."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf began, opening the folder. "Two weeks ago, is that how long it's been?" The doctor scoffed and Bilbo glanced at Thorin. "It seems only yesterday that you were here."

"I need some air," Thorin said quietly, getting up and leaving the room.

Bilbo glared coldly at Gandalf who gave him an innocent look. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? I am merely stating the time period in which I last saw you," Gandalf said with an easy smile. "Nothing to become all worked up about."

"_Nothing?! Nothing?!_" Bilbo hissed. "That was not _nothing_, Gandalf. Do you understand how much pain he went through seeing me like that? Do you know how much it _hurt_ him?"

Gandalf shrugged. "Maybe you should have told him the possibility before all this started."

Bilbo opened his mouth, then shut it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please, don't be right. I am mad at you... again!"

"Bilbo, my friend. Why on earth would you be mad at me?"

"For telling me that I wasn't pregnant," Bilbo answered quietly. "That's why I didn't tell Thorin. I didn't tell him because you told me I wasn't pregnant."

"Alright," Gandalf breathed, not fancying being in a room with a feisty pregnant man. "I think we should get started with this appointment."

Bilbo nodded.

"Is he coming back?" Gandalf asked, glancing at the door.

"Probably not," Bilbo replied solemnly, biting his fingernail.

* * *

Bilbo exited the hospital around five-ish to find Thorin leaning on the car, the most pained expression spread across his face Bilbo had ever seen. "Are you alright, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, coming to stand next to his fiance. He reached out and grasped the others hand, and that is when Thorin turned.

"I could have lost you," he sobbed into Bilbo's shoulder as he pulled the younger man to his chest. "I could have lost _both_ of you."

"Shh," Bilbo soothed, running his hands up and down Thorin's back. "It's alright now. We're both _fine_. You didn't lose us. Shh..."

Thorin clutched to Bilbo as the memories came flooding back to him. He remembered how helpless he felt when Bilbo was unconscious. He remembered how much he knew he would die without him. And he remembered Bilbo's mumbling... 'Thorin, love... help baby...' Now, he knew what those words had meant, and he would be prepared to protect both of them from anything that came their way... including Dis.

After several minutes of sobbing, Thorin pulled back from Bilbo, wiped his eyes, and smiled at him.

Bilbo smiled back and tugged his fiance down, by his braids, for a sweet kiss. "I love you, very much."

"I love you too," Thorin replied, letting his hands run down to caress Bilbo's small belly. "And I love you, little one."

With that statement and the hormones, Bilbo sniffled as he became overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm sorry," he managed in between happy sobs. "Hormones."

Thorin smiled and knelt down on one knee to press a kiss to Bilbo's belly, causing the other to gasp in surprise. The older man chuckled as Bilbo tried to swat him away. Grinning, he grabbed Bilbo's wrists and held them back as he lifted his fiance's shirt to give a proper kiss to their unborn child.

Bilbo giggled as Thorin's beard tickled his stomach. "Thorin, stop," he laughed.

"Why?" Thorin mumbled against Bilbo's skin, the vibration making the younger man laugh even more.

"Well," Bilbo began, hiccuping after the laughter. "For one, we are in public... and people are staring..."

Thorin growled and turned around to glare at the people who stared at them, and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at his fiance's over-protectiveness.


	16. Chapter 16

Bilbo woke a few hours into the morning with a contented moan as he was still curled into Thorin from the early time the had gone to bed after having dinner. He deeply breathed in his fiance's scent and closed his eyes for a brief minute before the phone rang. Bilbo groaned and shifted to answer it but was glad when Thorin moved first.

"Hello?" the older man asked gruffly.

Bilbo scooted back to give Thorin some room during the conversation. He studied the other man as the phone conversation deepened and Thorin became fully awake. He sighed to himself as Thorin roughly talked to the other person on the line; the man needed rest, especially after what had happened. Gently, Bilbo grasped his fiance's hand and smiled as the heavy tension in the man's body melted. He kept his hold on Thorin's hand until the other hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked, returning to his spot, curled up against Thorin.

Thorin sighed heavily and stroked Bilbo's back in a soothing motion. "Work," he answered gruffly. "They wanted me to supervise meetings today."

"And?" Bilbo prodded, poking a few times at Thorin's bare chest.

"And I told them I needed rest," he replied, kissing the younger man's curls. "They understood."

"Fili and Kili?" he asked, running his fingers through Thorin's chest hair before glancing up at his fiance who kissed his nose.

"Yes," Thorin answered as he yawned. He pulled Bilbo flush against him and closed his eyes.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, hoping to have caught Thorin before he fell asleep.

"What?"

"I don't want you to do anything today," he said. "I just want you to be here with me..."

Thorin yawned again. "Of course, I will stay with you. Oh, Love. I did not have my heart set on going to work today."

Bilbo smiled and rested his forehead against the other man's chest. "I love you," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Thorin replied, pressing one last kiss to Bilbo's curls before he fell asleep, his deep and comforting snores filling the quiet room.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Bilbo stretched his muscles, quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Thorin, and traveled into the kitchen in search of food. He felt his stomach growl loudly after he spotted ham and cheese in the refrigerator. "I know, I know," he said to himself as he grabbed the bread from the cupboard. "I'm going to feed you." Bilbo reached for the mayonnaise and rested a hand on his still-flat belly. Gandalf had told him that he was a solid one month into the pregnancy and that hunger and hormones would soon plague him. Bilbo sighed softly as he lowered his hand to finish the sandwich.

"Love?" Thorin asked, padding into the room only dressed in his boxers. "None for me?" he asked, winking as he wrapped his strong arms around Bilbo's waist.

Bilbo blushed lightly at Thorin's words and leaned into the other man's touch. "You were asleep," he answered, cutting the sandwich in half before slowly turning both of them around to get a glass of water. "I didn't want to bother you. Did you want some?"

"You should not be up," he corrected. "You need your rest."

"I'm just getting myself a meal," Bilbo replied, filling the cup with water then drinking half of it in one breath. "Besides, Gandalf said I no longer need to be on bed-rest."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the mention of the doctor. "And do you feel like you do not need to be in bed?"

Bilbo sighed and filled the cup with water again. "No, I do not. But I promise I won't do anything else today. Alright?"

"Good," Thorin grunted, kissing Bilbo's bare shoulder courtesy of his wandering mouth. "Did you need anything else?"

"No," Bilbo replied, trying to pry Thorin's arms from his waist. "But I need you to let go of me."

Thorin complied and watched Bilbo sit at the table. He stayed where he was, intending to make a sandwich of his own before Bilbo pointed to the seat across from him. "Yes?" he asked when he sat down.

"What are you... going to do... today?" Bilbo managed through a mouthful of food.

Thorin shrugged. "Not much. Why?"

Bilbo swallowed his food before drinking water. "Just wondering."

Thorin raised an eyebrow again. "Bilbo..."

"Fine," the other said. "I want to braid your hair..." he said in a quiet voice.

"But you do not have a bead," Thorin pointed out, leaning over the table to study his fiance, a soft smile upon his face.

"I know a few people," Bilbo joked, but then saw a protective look cross Thorin's face and quickly answered the other. "I asked Fili and Kili to... make one for me. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Bilbo," Thorin answered, sagging his shoulders in relief. "Do you have it?"

Bilbo nodded. "It's in the desk drawer," he instructed as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Can you get it for me?" Bilbo smiled as Thorin nodded and stood to retrieve the bead.

* * *

An hour later, Bilbo sat curled up on the couch by the fireplace with a big, fat notebook in his lap. He had been scribbling tiny notes and changes for his story when Thorin had joined him a few minutes later. He giggled softly as Thorin nuzzled his neck gently, his beard tickling the sensitive flesh. Knowing the situation was changing, Bilbo put down the notebook and leaned into Thorin as the other man brought Bilbo's body closer. He sighed and closed his eyes as Thorin pressed a kiss to his curly hair.

"Everything alright?" Thorin's deep voice asked comfortingly.

"Everything is perfect," Bilbo answered, breathing in his lover's scent as he buried his face in Thorin's chest. "I love... our child so much already."

Thorin grunted to keep his emotions at bay. "I love you both as well. I am deeply grateful that you two are alright." Blinking his tears away, Thorin pulled Bilbo onto his chest as he laid down on the couch; Bilbo shifted a pillow underneath Thorin's head as both settled. "I love you, Bilbo Baggins. And I never want to lose you..."

Bilbo knew Thorin wanted to cry and let out his emotions, but the other did not want to lose the battle. "Thorin," Bilbo said softly, comfortably settling on Thorin's chest (which was still bare) and twining his fingers through the man's dark chest hair. "We are here, and you will never lose us."

That's all it took. Thorin sobbed and turned his head away from Bilbo as he finally cried. "I... I... am sorry..." he choked out, wiping his eyes.

"No, dear. Do not be sorry," Bilbo soothed, resting a hand on the side of the others face. "Sweetheart, you have been holding it in for too long. Just cry," he pleaded. "Please..."

Thorin nodded and continued to let his tears fall while he held Bilbo close to him, resting his chin on the younger man's head. He held Bilbo for some time before his tears subsided slowly. He sniffled and continued to let out small sobs but he was nearly done with crying. "I love you," he said, kissing his fiance's brow when the younger man glanced up at him. "And I love you, little one," he said, rubbing Bilbo's still-flat belly. "I cannot wait until we meet you."

"I can't either," Bilbo replied, catching Thorin's lips for a languid kiss. The younger man giggled as Thorin moaned at the unexpected contact. Bilbo shifted to get a better angle while still laying on his side. He, himself, began to moan as Thorin's tongue pressed for entrance. He felt the scene begin to escalate as Thorin moved to cradle his head as the kiss deepened further. Both Bilbo and Thorin let out moans as teeth became involved in the kiss; a few times, they had to break for air, but that didn't stop their continuous kisses. Bilbo had nearly melted in Thorin's mouth and ran his hands through the older man's braids, causing Thorin to let out a low growl of pleasure. "I think..." Bilbo began between kisses.

"We should stop," Thorin finished as his lips met with Bilbo's for the last time.

Bilbo pouted. "Why?"

"You are still recovering," Thorin answered in a rough voice. "I do not wish to risk anything for a while."

Bilbo thought about it for a minute, still pouting, before he slowly nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. "But you owe me."

Thorin chuckled at the serious face Bilbo gave him. "For what?"

"For making me think you wanted to have sex right now."

The other smiled. "I do want to, but I do not want to put you or our child in danger. You should have asked Dr. Gandalf about this."

Bilbo flushed. "I did," he admitted, burying his face in Thorin's chest.

"Really?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrows. "And?"

"And he pretty much said what you just did..."

"See," Thorin grunted, shifting Bilbo as he sat up. "I am right; do not question me." He grinned then held his shoulder as Bilbo softly punched him. "Ow!"

"Oh, I did not hit you that hard," Bilbo smiled, lying back down on the couch. Breathing a sigh through his nose, Bilbo glanced up at Thorin and fell in love with the bare back in front of him. Silently, he ran his hands over the rough tanned skin and laughing to himself as he felt Thorin shiver. "I want to braid your hair now," he whispered, scraping his nails lightly across Thorin's back which drew a deep groan from the others throat. "I'll-"

"I will get it," Thorin interrupted, standing up to retrieve the bead before Bilbo could even move.

Bilbo smiled to himself as he watched his muscular lover leave the room. He absentmindedly rested his hand on his belly and sighed contentedly at the thought of bringing a little Thorin into the world one day. Lost in his thoughts as Thorin came back into the room, he jumped when a tall figure blocked his vision.

"Sorry," Thorin apologized, sitting on the floor in front of Bilbo who then sat up. "Here," he said, handing the bead over. "I love it."

"You do?" Bilbo asked, afraid that the design he had drawn was a little too much. "I thought it would be a bit much because of the-"

Thorin pressed a finger to Bilbo's lips, silencing his lover. "I love it because you made it."

"But Kili and-"

"They crafted it," Thorin cut in. "But you designed it; you created it. Now, do you know how to braid hair?"

Bilbo shook his head and Thorin chuckled. "Will you show me?"

Thorin nodded and untangled one of his other braids; Bilbo gasped. "What?"

"Why are you taking that one out?"

"To show you," he answered. "I put this one in myself a few years ago; it is not as important as the others."

"But it's in the front," Bilbo continued.

"And?"

"And well..."

"Love, I want everyone to know that I am yours," Thorin said, placing the old bead on the floor. "Ready?"

Bilbo nodded and listened to Thorin explain what to do. Through half of the instruction, Bilbo focused on the curves of his lover's broad and muscular chest, then when Thorin mentioned his name, he quickly paid attention to what was left of the conversation.

"Alright," Thorin breathed, leaning forward so Bilbo could begin.

"Okay," Bilbo said shakily. "Um..."

Thorin grinned. "Were you listening to a word I said?"

Bilbo flushed. "Not really, just the last part."

"I will help you then." Thorin smiled up at his lover who leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss. "Give me your hands." He chuckled as Bilbo complied, going limp with his touch. Thorin guided his fiance's hands to the untangled hair and began braiding his hair with Bilbo occasionally helping. Together, they stuck the bead at the end of the braid before Thorin gently pulled Bilbo into his lap on the floor. "I love you."

"You said that like four times today," Bilbo laughed, lacing his arms around Thorin's neck and admiring the bead in the man's hair.

"I know," Thorin answered. "That does not mean I cannot say it more."

Bilbo nodded and closed his eyes against the warmth of Thorin's broad arms holding his small body.

"Now," Thorin said, straightening and waking Bilbo. "Let me braid your hair." Thorin kissed Bilbo as the other man nodded and reached for the bead Thorin had first taken out of his own hair, causing them to fall over in the process. Thorin chuckled against the younger man's lips as Bilbo pulled his body closer to him, their lips still locked. Thorin hovered over Bilbo with his arms holding himself up off the floor, not wanting to lay on top of the other; though as the kiss deepened, Thorin felt himself almost lose control over his muscles, faltering just a little.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, pulling back after seeing Thorin sway.

"Yeah," was the gruff answer. "I..."

"I think you should braid my hair..." Bilbo said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Thorin repeated, sitting and pulling Bilbo into a sitting position as well. "Bead?" he asked, holding his hand out. "Thank you," he said as Bilbo placed the bead in his palm. "Alright."

Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt Thorin's large rough but soft hands run through his hair, searching for the perfect spot. He felt the other single out many strands of hair and begin pulling and tightening his hair into a fine braid. He opened his eyes when he no longer felt Thorin's hands in his hair. As he did, he found Thorin watching him closely; his sapphire eyes covering every inch of Bilbo's body as they scanned him. Bilbo felt himself blush as the temperature in the room increased. "Um..."

Thorin's eyes snapped to Bilbo's gaze and Bilbo melted at the sight of them; his lover's eyes were filled with so much love and compassion as they searched Bilbo's own green eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Bilbo answered, reaching forward and tugging Thorin closer by his nearly created braid. "We did a good job," he said, holding the braid close to his face.

"Yes, we did," Thorin replied, winking at his fiance. "I cannot wait until you are mine," he declared, pulling Bilbo into his lap once more. "I cannot wait until both of you are mine."

"Forever," Bilbo finished, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and giving him a loving kiss.

* * *

**Next: Dis (still thinking about it) and definitely Dwalin... but maybe not in the same place at the same time... A few more chapters then I'm done! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pre-Dis' wedding :O**

**Warning: Short chapter! :D**

* * *

"Thorin?" Bilbo called from the living room where he sat with his notebook in his lap.

"Yes?" Thorin answered as he came into the room, fumbling with his black tie.

"How long do you think you'll stay?" Bilbo asked, setting his notebook down as he stood to help Thorin.

"Not too long," Thorin replied, dropping his hands to Bilbo's waist as the younger man took over in securing his tie. "Just to stay until that part... then I will come home."

Bilbo sighed as he laced the tie in place. "You don't have to come home right away; you can stay as long as you want. I'm just... wondering when I should expect you to return." He fixed his fiance's collar once the tie was in its proper place before standing on his toes to give the other a small kiss. As he pulled back, Thorin kept him close and buried his face in his shoulder as he sighed heavily.

"I am worried about tonight," he mumbled into Bilbo's shoulder. "I fear for you and our unborn child."

Bilbo sighed again. "I know," he replied, running his hands through Thorin's clean and still-damp hair. "We'll be fine."

"But-"

"But nothing," Bilbo interrupted, pulling Thorin's face away from him in order to look into those precious sapphire blue eyes. "Just go, and if you feel like you need to be here to protect us, then come home." He cupped Thorin's face and placed a comforting kiss to his lips. "Okay?"

"Okay," Thorin said, flashing Bilbo a small and hurt smile. He sighed heavily, reached for his suit jacket, and shrugged it on, never taking his eyes off Bilbo. "Dwalin will be here soon," he informed the other man in a quiet voice.

Bilbo nodded and kissed Thorin goodbye before the older man turned for the door. He smiled when Thorin gave him an extra kiss for their baby as Thorin pressed his hand against Bilbo's flat stomach. "I love you," Bilbo whispered as Thorin pulled away. He felt tears form as Thorin gave him another hurt smile; he let out a sob and was thankful Thorin wrapped his arms around him. "Be careful," he choked out.

"I will," Thorin sighed, kissing the younger man's head. "Do not worry about me. Do not stress. I will return in a few hours."

Bilbo nodded again and hugged Thorin tighter; his sobs slowly quieting.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Thorin suggested and smiled when the other nodded. "I do not want you to stress." Thorin sighed as the still-lingering emotional pain hit him again. "I want you and our child to be safe. Alright, Love?"

"Okay," the younger man answered in a small voice.

"Bilbo," Thorin said sternly, grasping Bilbo's shoulders and forcing his fiance to look into his eyes. "I love you and our child more than anything in the world. I do _not_ wish to lose either one of you." He bent down to kiss Bilbo softly before reaching for his lover's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. "Come," he said. "Let's get you in bed."

Bilbo smiled and let his man lead him into their bedroom. Within a few minutes, Thorin had Bilbo dressed in his boxers and the same shirt Thorin had worn to bed the night before and tucked in their bed, the covers up to his chin. He made sure Bilbo was comfortable before climbing into bed beside him with his suit still on. "What?" Bilbo asked.

"I will stay until you fall asleep," Thorin answered, pulling Bilbo against his chest and clasping his hands together in front of his lover.

"Alright," Bilbo sighed. "Just be careful. Don't get anyone upset. And come home in _one_ piece." Bilbo giggled as Thorin's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. "I'm being serious!"

"I know and I will," he assured his fiance. "I promise."

After a while, Bilbo asked, "Thorin?"

"You are supposed to be asleep," Thorin mumbled, falling asleep himself.

"I know, but..."

"Mhmm?" Thorin hummed.

"You'll be a great father," Bilbo said, pulling Thorin's hands apart and resting one over their unborn child.

Thorin smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you'll do anything to protect me," Bilbo replied, closing his eyes as he finally began to rest. "And you... you love our child so much already. And I..."

"I understand," Thorin cut in, rubbing Bilbo's belly. "I love you two , very much. Now, we can talk about this later. _Go to sleep_."

Bilbo laughed lightly before melting into Thorin's warmth and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I thought you stood us up," Dwalin joked, starting the car as Thorin climbed in with his suit almost covered in wrinkles. "We've been here for a while."

Thorin glared at him. "Do not joke. Please."

Dwalin looked down at his hands in apology before driving off. "Sorry. Still a bit sensitive?"

Thorin let out a harsh sigh through his nose. "I will be sensitive until I know that both he and the baby are safe," he whispered to Dwalin, suddenly conscious of the woman in the backseat.

Dwalin nodded in understanding. "Is he alright now?"

"Not with this wedding," Thorin grumbled, shaking his head. "Yesterday, when I told him, he started stressing about Dis and..." Thorin sighed and balled his hands into fists as anger coursed through him. "First, she calls. Then-"

"She called you?" Dwalin asked, turning onto the highway. "When?"

"A week ago," Thorin growled. "I swear, if she even says _one_ word towards Bilbo again, I will personally-"

"Get through me," Dwalin finished, smirking at Thorin who gave him a scathing glare.

"Does she know you told me the truth?" the other asked.

Dwalin grumbled and shook his head.

Thorin smiled. "As I was saying," he continued, "Dis called last week in the middle of the night. What for? For demanding Bilbo not to come because... as you may have guessed it, Fili and Kili told her he..." Thorin glanced at the woman in the backseat before facing Dwalin. "Of his _thing_... and she called to say that she did not want some... some..." Thorin shuddered in rage.

"You don't have to say it," Dwalin said. "She told me."

Thorin let out an angry growl. "I... I cannot _do_ this!" he snarled at nothing in particular. "I cannot put on a face and make her think everything she said was okay. I..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I cannot be constantly worried about Bilbo and the baby. I cannot..."

"More than you already are," Dwalin added.

"Whatever," Thorin grumbled. "I am always worried about them, but I do not want any physical or emotional harm to come to him." He rubbed his hands over his face as Dwalin pulled up to the curb. "And Dis is _not_ helping."

"Well, Thorin," Dwalin began, taking off his seat belt. "Tell her how you feel, after the wedding of course, and I will... support you."

"That was hard for you to say, wasn't it?" Thorin asked, smirking as he got out of the car.

"Shut up."

"Well, let's just hope I get through the night," Thorin mumbled, checking his cell phone for any missed calls. He took a deep breath before joining Dwalin and Dwalin's sister at the front door of Dis and Dwalin's house.

* * *

**I'm plannin' on more drama next... :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"... You may now kiss the bride..." Cheers, whistles, Dwalin's voice, Dis' voice, many other voices...

"Thorin!" Balin called, coming to stand by the other man and clapping his shoulder. "You ought to be proud of your sister. She's married to none other than our very own Dwalin."

Thorin snapped out of his reverie and smiled at Balin; he knew the old man was trying to cheer him up, though he kept weaving in and out of the conversation and world around him. "I know," Thorin said calmly, glancing at Dis who held out her hand, showing Thorin the ring. He gave her a quick and small smile before politely excusing himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Dis asked, looking to Dwalin who shrugged but followed Thorin.

Dwalin walked instep behind Thorin until the man stopped just before the front door of the house in a tiny area, where he pulled out his phone. "Checking it every few minutes isn't going to make him call you," Dwalin said, making Thorin jump a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked; Thorin was hardly ever easily spooked by anything, let alone someone's voice.

"Yes," Thorin answered too quickly which caused Dwalin to narrow his eyes. "I am just checking-"

"Your voicemail," Dwalin finished, folding his arms across his chest. "Thorin, my friend. If you want to leave, I can make up some excuse for Dis..."

"Make what up for me?"

Thorin froze and, for a split second, thought about shrinking into the small corner he was in.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Dwalin said, giving Dis an innocent smile while giving Thorin a scathing glare. "Thorin just has to leave right now."

"Now?" Dis asked, frowning slightly. "Why?"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but the other man beat him to it.

"We both have a huge meeting in the morning and-"

"If you are leaving for that... that... _thing_, I will-"

Thorin growled and stepped forward causing his sister to step back, a look of shame on her face. "Dis," he snarled. "You are my sister; be thankful I came here tonight. I wasn't since how rudely you treated my fiance and since you lied to me."

"Lied?" Dis asked. "I didn't lie to you."

Dwalin cleared his throat, but Thorin didn't hear.

"You lied to me. You told me you were passed insults, but Dwalin told you lied."

"What?!"

"I gotta go," Dwalin said quickly, grabbing Thorin's arm. "We gotta go. Gotta drop him off. He has no car. See you. Love you. Bye!" He smiled stiffly at Dis before flinging Thorin from the house and punching his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" he asked as Thorin and he got in the car. "You sold me out!"

"You said I could!" Thorin argued. "I didn't mean to... I just... slipped out."

"Well, now that it has 'slipped out'," Dwalin began, "I'm dead!"

Thorin shrunk in his seat a little. "Well, in my defense, it would have 'slipped out' eventually..."

"Shut it," Dwalin barked. "I'm mad at you right now."

A smile found its way to Thorin's lips. "Poor Dis... someone help-"

Dwalin shoved him.

"I'm _kidding_, you know that."

* * *

"Thorin?" Dwalin began as Thorin opened the car door to leave. "You should get some help."

"Why?"

"Since the near-miscarriage, you've been... off."

Thorin nodded and smiled at his close friend. "I will," he replied, getting out of the car. "Thank you, dear friend."

"Ah, don't call me that," Dwalin complained, waving his hand in a 'get out' manner. "You make me sound old..."

Thorin let out a laugh. "Well, old is where you're headed, Dwalin. My sister... good luck man." He laughed harder as Dwalin grumbled and complained more about Thorin 'selling him out'. "Good night, Dwalin."

"Whatever," Dwalin scoffed, waving good-bye to Thorin who turned towards the house.

Thorin had not even taken two steps towards the door when it opened and Bilbo went to greet him. The older man smiled when he saw his love hurry towards him. He grunted as Bilbo jumped to hug his shoulders, Thorin's own hands moving fast to support his fiance. "Hey," he said gently, running a hand up and down Bilbo's small back as the younger man buried his face in Thorin's neck. "How long have you been awake?"

"A fw hrrs," Bilbo answered, his voice muffled by Thorin's suit. "Wfhhy?"

"I am just wondering," Thorin replied, shifting and signalling Bilbo to jump onto him. He laced his strong hands underneath Bilbo as the younger man clung to his neck. "Are you up for going to sleep again?"

"Pwhith you," the other mumbled. "Ofv coursse."

"Good," Thorin said, walking over the threshold and closing the door behind him before he carried his love to their bed where they retired for the night and the entire next day.

* * *

**I think there will be one last chapter before I am done! Thanks to all of you who read this story! It means a lot and I heart you all! :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you finish?" Bilbo asked from his spot at the small desk in their bedroom.

Thorin entered the room with nothing but a bright smile on his face; the clouds that had occupied his eyes for the past six months were gone, leaving behind nothing but pure sunlight that Bilbo had missed so much. "I did," he breathed, coming to stand behind his fiance. "I am all yours," he said, resting his large hands on the side of Bilbo's belly. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Bilbo's long curls; since the younger man became pregnant, he insisted he had to grow his hair out in order to pass for a woman whenever he and Thorin were out and about. Thorin had shaken his head at the suggestion but agreed as he knew Bilbo was stubborn and wouldn't let the subject drop. "You should be resting," he whispered into Bilbo's ear. "Both of you."

"Well," Bilbo began, standing from his seat. "You should tell your child that." He wrapped his arms around his lover who held him as close as their growing child would allow. "I am so glad you made it," he sighed into Thorin's chest.

"In one piece," Thorin added, a light smile to his face.

Since Bilbo's near-miscarriage, Bilbo, Dwalin, and Thorin's coworkers had pushed the older man to seek counseling to cope with the excruciating emotional pain that had followed that very traumatic event. And being the stubborn man that he was, he pleaded with Bilbo for his to also take the counseling session with him, but under Dwalin and Balin's orders, the couple had to have separate counselors. And they did. And Bilbo had finished long before Thorin had, most likely due to the emotional and mental toll the near-miscarriage had caused within the once-fearless business owner. But that horror had truly sunk Thorin to his knees, and it had taken the man five months to get through and past that god-awful memory. And with his love by his side every night after the session, Thorin could not ask for a better life.

To surprise both men, Dis had fully come around her issues with Bilbo and his reproductive ways when Dwalin had secretly planned a... what Nori called was a spy session, to spy on both Thorin and Bilbo when they were out in the city just enjoying each others company. Of course Dwalin had given Thorin a heads up, and Dis saw how truly in love her brother was with this younger man. She had cried and beat herself up for all her wrongdoings towards Bilbo and her brother; she had never thought her manly Thorin could be happy with another male. Throughout this whole drama, she had tried to protect her brother because she assumed Bilbo was only after his money and she only wanted Thorin to be content with his life. But as she saw them, she knew she definitely had no right to come between them like that and meddle with his relationship; god, she was even worse than her sons, and they would never have done what she did. She had seen Thorin hug, kiss, hold, laugh with, talk to, confide in, and joke with his fiance, his lover. To add to her heavy guilt, she had even seen her brother get down on his knees and press a small kiss to Bilbo's small rounded belly in _public._ She had felt really and entirely horrible at putting both men through this hell that she had created.

'I need to apologize,' she had told Dwalin after they had walked away from their spy session. 'I need to really apologize this time.'

'Why didn't you before?' Dwalin had asked.

Dis sighed. 'I felt as if I had to protect him." She shook her head at her terrible idea that Thorin needed to be protected. 'As kids, we had always been there for each other, but when Frerin died, I feared that Thorin would need me more. I guess my fear overtook me and caused me to nearly tear is life apart.'

'I am glad you're starting to think, dear,' Dwalin said. 'And when are you planning on doing this?'

'Tonight, for sure,' she had answered.

Later on that day, sometime in the evening, she and Dwalin turned up at Thorin and Bilbo's house. She had wrung her hands many times and had looked down in shame when Thorin opened the door.

'Can I help you?' he asked, rather harshly.

Dis couldn't help but flinch at her brother's voice, but she knew she deserved it for this was her fault. 'I need to speak with both of you,' she had said, staring Thorin straight in the eye to show him that she really meant to apologize.

'Very well,' Thorin said, stepping aside then as quickly as he did, he stepped forward again. 'Should I let you enter?' he asked, his tone unmoving and flat.

'Thorin, I mean no harm," she said, holding her hands up in defense. "I have come to realize that... I just wish to speak with you and Bilbo.'

Her brother had nodded and stepped back, letting her enter. 'Bilbo, Dis,' he said, flicking his eyes towards his sister who stood off to the side of the doorway.

'Hello, Dis,' Bilbo greeted, a small smile upon his face.

Dis smiled and held out her hand to the young pregnant man who had come to stand beside a rigid Thorin. She felt slightly relieved and slightly afraid when Bilbo had shook her hand due to Thorin's blue eyes icily staring at her. She retracted her hand and cleared her throat. 'Um, may I?' she asked, referring to the furniture in the room.

'Of course,' Bilbo said, motioning to the couch she stood by. 'Thorin.'

The man clenched his jaw tightly and sat down but not before lovingly guiding his fiance to a seat of his own. He ignored Bilbo's swats at his hands for him to stop 'babying' him and sat down on an armchair in the room. He quietly clasped his hands on his lap and gave Dis a stiff smile. 'Well?' he asked. 'What is it you must tell us?'

Dis took a deep breath before beginning her confession. 'It is entirely my fault, Thorin, that you had to go through this. Since Frerin died, I thought you needed me and I thought I knew you well. But after you told me about Bilbo, I realized I wasn't even close to knowing you. What I should have done was spend time with you two and accept this lovely young man for who he is. And I am truly sorry, Thorin. I jumped to conclusions even before your relationship began. What Dwalin told me was true, I am selfish, a horrible sister who does not deserve any good things in her life, a meddler, an awful person, a monster, and just another person who judges people without really knowing their stories and who they would give their whole life to. I am deeply sorry, my brother. I could not think straight today because this need for my apology really weighed down on my mind.' She sighed before turning to Bilbo. 'I am forever sorry for all my horrid words to you, Bilbo. I did not know you, and I should have never put you and Thorin through that misery. I am glad you make my brother happy; he deserves someone who is caring and loving in his life, unlike me. I do hope you two have a beautiful child, and I am so sorry of my treatment towards you because of your ability to bear children. You are everything to him, Bilbo; I can see it in his eyes... even before this all began.'

'Dis-' Thorin tried to interrupt.

'Bilbo, each day Thorin would tell me about this perfect man he had met at work. His eyes lit up every time he mentioned your name; he was, and is, completely head-over-heels for you. I sat through many confessions of his love for you, then... one day, that sun in his eyes disappeared-'

'Dis-'

'And since then, I knew whoever he was falling for, he couldn't live without.'

'Dis-'

'I am done, Thorin,' she said in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands as she waited for her brother's anger to rise. 'That is my apology.'

Silence as dead as the quietest night stood in the room until Thorin dropped his head and nodded. 'Alright,' he said, his voice barely a whisper as everything Dis had said finally sunk in. 'Bilbo?'

Bilbo nodded as well. 'I... Though I will say I am unsure if you are telling us the truth...,' he told Dis. 'But I cannot say that I won't try to... believe you... but that does not mean I forgive you for everything you have done to us.'

Dis gave a small smile to both men. 'Thank you, Bilbo. I understand, and I didn't expect you to forgive me.'

'You just do not want any hot water between us,' Thorin added, beginning to read his sister like a book just as he once had. 'It will also be a while before I forgive you for what you have done to my family, but for now, I hear your apology but don't necessarily accept it.' With that, he came to stand in front of Dis where he held out his hand. She stood and took his hand, glad that Thorin and Bilbo had given her a second chance at forming a relationship with them. 'Thank you, Dis,' Thorin said, glancing at Dwalin who nodded firmly. 'For telling the truth,' he finished, pulling her into a bear hug.

* * *

"Do you think your sister and Dwalin would be free tonight?" Bilbo asked, his finger tracing Thorin's chest hair as they lay in bed after waking from their nap.

"Free as in her and Dwalin or her, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili?" Thorin replied, stifling a yawn.

"Ooh," Bilbo said. "How about the second one?" he asked. "I haven't seen Fili and Kili in a while."

Thorin chuckled and ran his hand over Bilbo's swollen middle. "They were busy with school, my love. And I am pretty sure that is the only one available, seeing how it is summer already."

"I was wondering if we could have... oh, I don't know..." Bilbo trailed off before continuing. "A family dinner... here."

"Well," Thorin began, a small smile creeping on his face. "I do not know how to-"

"If you say 'cook', I'm getting out of this bed and forcing you to cook dinner... again," Bilbo threatened, shifting and propping himself on his elbow to look at Thorin's bright and playing-innocent sapphire eyes.

"What?" the other said innocently as if he had no idea what Bilbo was talking about. "I'll get to it, my love," Thorin said, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Bilbo's temple. "You just stay put, and I will do everything else."

Bilbo groaned. "I'm pregnant not handicapped, Thorin," he whined, lying back down before curling into Thorin's side.

"I know," Thorin replied. "But I want to spoil you, Love."

The younger man blushed and kissed Thorin softly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I do believe you will be an amazing father."

"I hope to be," Thorin said, smiling and nipping Bilbo's nose gently before getting out of bed. He shrugged on an old blue shirt before heading to the kitchen where he would prepare a meal made for six, technically seven, people as Bilbo turned around and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Dis, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili left not twenty minutes ago, and Bilbo found himself hungry again; Thorin was in the shower when Bilbo's stomach growled loudly.

"For pity's sake," he mumbled to himself as he opened the fridge in search of food. "Your father will think I didn't get full from dinner." Sighing as nothing in the fridge caught his eye, he closed the door and opened the freezer instead. "What to eat," he said to himself. His stomach growled again in response. "Well, there is nothing really..." He picked up a box and opened it. "Just these," he muttered then shrugged. "Oh, at least it's not like I'm having another meal... for a while..." He shrugged again and pulled out a popsicle from the box. "Who knows," he said, rubbing his swollen middle. "I can get your father to go get me something. Now, that would be worth it," he laughed, closing the freezer door, grabbing his book from the counter, and padding into the living room. He sat himself down with a content sigh and opened his book as he began to eat the frozen snack.

He had read one page when Thorin appeared in the doorway looking fresh from his shower, his long, wavy, ebony hair still damp and clinging to his broad and clothed shoulders. "Hey," he said softly, seeing his pregnant lover sitting on the couch. He sat beside Bilbo, whose back was to the armrest, and propped the younger man's feet in his lap. "What are you eating?" he asked, noticing something moving in and out of Bilbo's mouth.

"Popsicle."

Thorin nodded and turned his attention to Bilbo's feet on his lap. "Have your feet been sore again?" he asked, knowing that the younger man had come to him for the past few days, complaining about his sore feet and aching ankles.

"No, not really," Bilbo answered, setting down his book and smiling at his fiance. "I've been sitting down most of the day thanks to you."

"Good," Thorin smiled and leaned over to capture Bilbo's cold and sticky lips. "Cherry?" he asked, tasting the flavor on Bilbo's mouth.

Bilbo nodded and sucked on the popsicle in front of Thorin's face, enjoying the way the man licked his lips and stared at the popsicle with almost-envy in his eyes. "Can I help you with something?" Bilbo asked, suppressing a grin and biting off the end of the popsicle. "You're sort of in my personal space."

Thorin let out a growl of complaint and shifted to face Bilbo. "You can help me with nothing, Love," he said hoarsely, lifting Bilbo's shirt and caressing their unborn child softly. "And getting in your personal space gave us this beauty here," he replied, glancing up at Bilbo with a smile on his face as their child kicked his palm. "He is strong."

"_She_ is strong," Bilbo argued, pulling and pushing the popsicle in his mouth.

"And what makes you so certain it is a_ she_?" Thorin asked, quirking an eyebrow at Bilbo. "Last I heard, you agreed we were having a boy." He eyed his lover curiously, trying to ignore Bilbo's tongue wrapping around the red popsicle that kept bobbing in and out of his mouth. "Are you siding with Dwalin on this?" he asked finally, after feeling his pants grow tight. "He believes it is a girl too."

Bilbo shrugged and bit off more of the popsicle. "I am not siding with Dwalin," he said innocently. "I am only saying what I think is true, and I should be right since I am the one carrying her. You, Dis, Fili, and... maybe not Kili, all think-"

"Know," Thorin cut in, dipping his head to press a kiss to Bilbo's taught skin.

"Fine, _know_ that this child will be a boy," he said. "Which I do not understand..."

"Our family is famous for producing strong boys," Thorin replied, sitting up and swallowing loudly when Bilbo ate the rest of the popsicle. "And... we... Bilbo!" he growled, taking the stick from the others hand and tossing it aside before lunging for Bilbo's neck though wary of the man's swollen belly. He grunted as Bilbo moaned at the feeling of Thorin's lips on his sweet skin. The older man loved the taste of Bilbo's soft and tender skin, which had drops of cherry popsicle juice on it. He bit and sucked on Bilbo's tasty flesh, hardening at the sounds his fiance released. He enjoyed the kisses he peppered Bilbo with but stopped when Bilbo's small hands pushed him back. "What is it?" he asked breathlessly. "Am I moving too fast?"

Bilbo smiled softly. "No, sweetheart. You are fine, but I must stop you."

"Why?" Thorin asked, creasing his brow and sitting on the couch again.

"Because... I'm hungry," Bilbo replied, chewing on his bottom lip and looking sheepishly at Thorin.

"I thought you had enough earlier?" Thorin asked.

"Well..."

Thorin smiled. "Do not worry, Love. What is it you want, and I will go get you it."

A warm feeling unfurled in Bilbo's stomach at Thorin's love and devotion to him and his needs, though when he caught sight of the obvious bulge in his fiance's pants, his face turned bright pink. "Are you sure... you're okay... with not continuing... this?" he asked as Thorin stood and straightened out his clothes.

"Yes," Thorin answered. "I am fine." He smiled gently at Bilbo before heading for the door, slipping on a pair of shoes, and grabbing his car keys. "Your order, Master Oakenshield?"

Bilbo blushed heavily at the name before telling Thorin what he wanted, his smile growing as he saw the dreading look on Thorin face. "Please!" he added as Thorin left the house, grumbling about Bilbo's request to a place Thorin didn't like.

With time, Thorin returned with Bilbo's food, and when Thorin first walked through the door, Bilbo was practically prying the bag out of his hands.

"Hold on, hold on," Thorin said, raising the brown bag over his head so Bilbo couldn't reach it. "Let me do it," he said, trying to grasp his lover's grabbing hands. "Bilbo, let me."

"Fine," the younger man grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Thorin who stood by the coffee table in the living room. Bilbo watched as Thorin placed the bag on the table and began to unpack the food Bilbo ordered. He found himself drooling more at the way Thorin's muscles moved in the maroon shirt than the food being placed on the table. He smiled as Thorin turned and guided him to the couch, making sure Bilbo was comfortable before sitting down himself. "Thank you, Thorin," Bilbo said, kissing Thorin's cheek before opening his wrapped sandwich.

"Anything for you, Love," Thorin replied.

* * *

Arkenstone Mutual, Thorin hadn't seen his office for a good four months, and now he was returning to work. His coworkers had encouraged him to stay home with his fiance and unborn child, but Bilbo had a doctor's appointment and Thorin wasn't going to sit at home and do nothing. No, he was going to work, and Bilbo said he would call later to tell them the sex of their unborn child. Thorin couldn't be happier. And now with a smile on his bearded face, Thorin almost energetically got out of his sleek black car and headed for the double doors of his company.

As any person who has been absent from the workplace for a while would be greeted with a few waves or even hugs, Thorin got something entirely different...

"Congratulations, Thorin," a tall female coworker said, passing by Thorin as she left the building.

"Thank... you..." Thorin said awkwardly, frowning slightly as he had no idea what this was about. Shaking his head, he entered the building and was waved to by several people whom he did not know.

"You did it, sir," a man said, patting Thorin on the back with a smile. "Congrats."

Before Thorin had the chance to nod, a small man with a book clutched in his arms stopped beside him. "Congratulations, Mister Oakenshield," he said, with a small but happy smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ori," Thorin said, nodding at the man before he turned for his office. "What in the world is going on?" he asked to himself as he pressed the elevator button. Either he chose the wrong floor, the wrong elevator, or the wrong day to go back to work, but when the elevator doors cracked open, he was nearly trampled by the workers that flooded from the small compartment. "What the fudge?" he growled. Since Bilbo became pregnant, the younger man had asked Thorin to make an effort to not cuss at all, and Thorin was going to try... and boy, was it hard.

"Oh, congratulations, Thorin," Dori said, the first one to recover from the tumble. "I knew you had it in you."

Thorin looked taken aback before he narrowed his eyes.

"My boss, Thorin," Nori began, quickly embracing the confused man. "Congrats, my friend."

Thorin nodded.

Balin came through the crowd and smiled when he saw Thorin. "Congratulations, laddie. You sure will have your hands full."

Again, Thorin nodded. "Wh-what?"

"Go into your office," Balin said with a knowing smile. "I am sure they'll explain things."

"Th-they?" Thorin asked as Balin pushed him into the elevator. "Wh-what 'they'?"

Before Balin had a chance to answer, the elevator door closed with a ding. "What?" Thorin frowned. "I better get a good explanation..." he grumbled as the doors dinged open. "What would I be congratulated on... anyway...?" Leaving the elevator, he walked down the hall to his office door and taking a deep breath, he turned the handle to see Dis, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili standing/sitting in different areas around his room. "What is-"

"UNCLE!" Fili and Kili shouted at the same time, running for Thorin who had a very bewildered expression on his face as he stood in the doorway.

Thorin soon found himself with an armful of Fili and Kili as both brothers hugged him fiercely and painfully tightly. "Wh-what in the w-world," he rasped, recovering from the air being knocked from him. "B-boys...?"

The brothers detached themselves with matching mischievous grins that made Thorin crease his brow further.

"My friend," Dwalin said with a smile on his face, stepping forward and clapping Thorin on the back. "I knew you could do it. Congratulations, man. You two... good luck."

"What?" Thorin asked, still very confused.

Dis came to stand beside Thorin and placed a loving hand on her brother's shoulder. "You are going to be a terrific father," she whispered in his ear before nodding towards his desk.

And that's when Thorin noticed Bilbo sitting in his chair, a small paper in his hand while his other hand rubbed the growing swell of his stomach. "Bilbo," he breathed, a small smile lighting his face. "What are you doing here?"

Bilbo smiled brightly and stood from the chair, a light blush traveling across his face as Thorin was at his side in an instant to help him up. "Thorin," he began. "I went to my doctor's appointment today and..."

"And?" Thorin asked, concern coloring his face. "Bilbo?"

The younger man giggled. "We are having a boy," he said, taking Thorin's hands and squeezing them tightly.

"A boy?" Thorin repeated, his eyes lighting up as he grinned like a giddy schoolboy.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "... And a girl."

Thorin's jaw dropped open, and Bilbo handed him the paper. "A girl...?" he asked, dumbstruck as he stared at the sonogram picture. He lifted his head and smiled at his fiance. "We are having a son _and_ a daughter?" he asked, shifting and cradling Bilbo's rounded belly.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "It seems she was hiding behind your son when we both went to my first appointment."

"Oh," Thorin replied, quirking a thick eyebrow as he pulled Bilbo close, feeling the younger man's stomach press up against him. "So when our children do something wrong, they are suddenly mine?"

Bilbo giggled and twined his arms around Thorin's neck, brushing away the man's long hair.

"You told the whole office before you told me," Thorin whispered, a bit hurt, in Bilbo's ear.

"That... was not my fault," Bilbo said, pulling back a little. "Fili and Kili... and Dwalin... are to blame."

Thorin glanced up at his sister and her sons with an eyebrow raised. "I see," he said, and Dis, Fili, and Kili pointed to Dwalin who shrugged. "Oh, it was you," Thorin observed, pulling away from Bilbo. "I would have you know that-"

"I couldn't help it," Dwalin interrupted, not giving Thorin a chance to explain how he should have been told of the news first. "I was excited for you two, and Bilbo didn't really mention that you didn't know yet.

"He did," Dis said, swatting Dwalin's chest. "You just weren't listening."

Thorin felt himself smile at his family before him. Laying a protective hand on the back of Bilbo's back, he leaned down and whispered into his lover's ear. "We should celebrate tonight."

Bilbo flushed. "And what exactly will we do?"

The older man lightly blew into Bilbo's ear, making Bilbo let out a tiny giggle. "Something in the bedroom... alone..." he said gently. "I have plans..."

"I cannot wait," Bilbo said, turning to embrace his fiance tightly. "I couldn't have gotten far without you."

Thorin chuckled and pulled Bilbo closer. "Neither could I," he whispered gruffly into Bilbo's ear. "I love you. All three of you."

"We love you too," Bilbo replied, pulling away, wiping happy tears from his eyes, and sliding his hand into Thorin's larger hand as the older man escorted him passed Dwalin and his red face, out of Arkenstone Mutual, to the car, and into their house.

* * *

**Six Years Later...**

"Bilbo?" Thorin called, straining his neck as he tried to fasten a red tie on his silver suit. "Could you come in here for a minute?"

"Yes," Bilbo said, walking through the doorway and stopping as he saw Thorin fiddle with the tie. "Need help?"

Thorin nodded and did a double take at his husband. "You are not dressed yet," he said, raking his eyes down Bilbo's small frame as his husband wore one of Thorin's old t-shirts. "We leave in thirty minutes, Bilbo. Get dressed."

"But you need help," Bilbo said, taking hold of the wrinkled tie and pushing Thorin's hands away. "I will get dressed right now. Let me help you first."

Thorin grumbled but knelt on the floor to let his husband properly put the tie on him. "Are the kids ready?" he asked, trying to ignore Bilbo's feathery fingers on his neck.

"Yes," Bilbo said, pressing his thumb against Thorin's collarbone as he tightened the tie. "Kristopher and Eyva are both dressed and ready to leave."

"But their parents' are not," Thorin replied, standing up and shrugging on his dark blue suit jacket. "Get dressed, and we'll leave."

Bilbo shifted slightly. "I don't quite know what to wear," he confessed, glancing up at his husband who was already digging through their closet. "Thorin?"

The other man turned around with a black suit with a crimson shirt to match. He handed the suit to Bilbo who creased his brow slightly; Thorin didn't like it when he wore such bright colors. "To match me," Thorin answered with a shy smile on his face, and Bilbo decided not to answer. "Go change. I'll be getting the kids in the car."

"Okay," Bilbo nodded, placing the suit on the bed.

"Daddy?" Eyva asked when Thorin walked into the living room. "Are we going to see Cousin Fii and Cousin Kii?"

Thorin smiled. "Yes," he answered, grabbing his car keys and opening the front door. "Come on. Let's get you two in the car so we can leave once Popa is ready."

"Okay," came the two voices in unison.

Kristopher, dressed in a nice blue shirt and black pants that matched his eyes and hair, scampered out the door and to the car, much like Kili had done when he was little. Eyva, wearing a pretty green dress that brought out her emerald eyes and her black hair, followed her brother to the car with Thorin behind them.

The car... oh, the car... Thorin Oakenshield, owner of Arkenstone Mutual (which over the past six years has become the most successful company in all of its time) and the world's happiest man, sold (yes, sold) his sleek black car to buy a teal (Bilbo liked teal) sedan... And though Thorin has never admitted it to anyone but himself, he had really grown tired of the car he had had years prior and choosing another car had been the best decision for him.

"Daddy?" Eyva asked as Thorin secured her seat belt. "Is Papa almost done? I wanna go see Cousin Fii and Kii."

Thorin chuckled and leaned further to check Kristopher's belt. "Yes, he is almost done," he said as he stood straight before leaning against the door. "He is coming right now," he informed the children as he saw Bilbo hurrying around the room through the window. Thorin smiled to himself as he watched his husband tuck in his shirt and stumble to the car at the same time. It took everything Thorin had not to openly laugh at Bilbo as the man grunted, huffed, and turned around to return to the house as he had forgotten something.

"I wanna go," Kristopher whined from the backseat. "Daddy, can you go help Popa so we can go?"

"Yeah," Eyva added, both nodding when Thorin looked at them.

"No," Thorin replied, shaking his head and giving a soft smile to his kids. "Popa will be very upset with me if I were to leave you two alone."

"But you'll only be gone for a little while..." Kristopher continued, folding his arms across his chest.

Thorin smiled. "Kris, don't pout. Popa will be here soon, and then we'll leave. Alright?"

Kristopher nodded.

"Sorry," Bilbo apologized, laying a hand on Thorin's back. "I forgot the tickets."

"Can't forget those," Thorin joked before closing the backseat door and opening the passenger door for Bilbo who blushed.

"You don't have to do that," the younger man said, fanning his face to get rid of the color that surely matched his suit. "I could have done that myself." He blushed further when Thorin leaned and pecked a small but firm kiss on his lips. A chorus of 'ewws' was heard from inside the car, and Bilbo giggled. "Thank you," he said, sliding into the car after giving Thorin another kiss. "Oh, Thorin?" Bilbo asked once Thorin had gotten in the car as well.

"Yes?"

"Dis can't watch the kids tonight," Bilbo said, hesitating to look at his husband, but when he did, he began to laugh.

Thorin was pouting, worse than what his son had done earlier. His sapphire eyes were filled with disappointment and he slowly drove to their destination.

"Don't do that," Bilbo laughed, swatting Thorin's shoulder playfully. "She just told me last night, and you were reading to Eyva and Kris. I didn't want to walk in and tell you this."

The other nodded. "I know," he said softly. "But I had plans for tonight..."

Bilbo smiled gently. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Maybe we can do this another time."

"I guess," Thorin replied quietly.

"Don't pout," Bilbo whined, resting his hand on Thorin's thigh. "Maybe-"

"Popa?" Kristopher asked from the backseat.

"Yes, my son?" Bilbo asked, turning his head to look at the small boy.

"Where are we going?"

"To Cousin Fii's graduation," Bilbo answered, smiling at Kristopher.

"And Cousin Kii!" Eyva added with a wide grin on her face.

Thorin chuckled. "Yes," he said. "Yes we are."

Bilbo gave his kids one last smile before facing the front again. He glanced at Thorin who still had a smile on his bearded face, and Bilbo wondered how bad his husband wanted to spend one night alone with him. Sure, they hadn't done 'it' in a few months; Thorin had gotten caught up at work and Bilbo had been busy with publishing his novel. Both hadn't gotten some private time in since Kristopher and Eyva had gone with Dis and Dwalin to the movies six months ago. Six months ago? Damn, that was a long time. Bilbo glanced at his lover again and smiled.

"What?" Thorin asked, seeing Bilbo's toothy smile from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing," Bilbo shrugged, grinning to himself as Thorin cleared his throat nervously. "Something troubling you?" he asked, noting Thorin shift in his seat.

Thorin grunted and shook his head. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm rethinking tonight," he answered smoothly.

"Fii!" came two squeaks from the back seat as Thorin parked the car. "Fii and Kii!"

Thorin and Bilbo laughed at their children's excitement before getting out of the car and unbuckling their children from their car-seats.

"Kii!" Eyva squealed as she ran from Bilbo's arms to her cousin who was squatting on the ground with his arms outstretched.

"Fii!" Kristopher giggled as Thorin handed him to his nephew. "Fii!" he giggled again, hugging Fili's neck tightly.

Bilbo stood beside Thorin and slid his hand into his husband's own. "We are lucky that they are so good with them," he said softly, smiling to himself as Thorin pulled him closer. "Do you think you can trust them with our kids, now?"

Thorin grinned as he knew what Bilbo meant. "I don't know," he said. "I will have a talk with them-"

"For goodness sake's, honey," the other began, "they're nearly thirty!"

"And?" Thorin chuckled.

"And we can take care of them," Fili said, trying to pry Kristopher's arms from his neck. "H-help..."

"Kris, let go," Thorin said, taking the small boy by the waist and pulling him into his strong arms. His chest swelled with love as his son let Fili loose only to wrap his arms around Thorin's neck, his head resting in the crook of the tall man's neck. Thorin swore he would never tire of the feeling of his children's love. "Thank you, Bilbo," he found himself saying.

"For?" Bilbo asked, holding Eyva's hand after Kili and Fili left to go prepare for their graduation.

"For giving me our beautiful children," Thorin declared, pressing a kiss to Kristopher's head before shifting the small child onto one arm and grasping Bilbo's hand with his own free hand. Together, they walked onto the field to their seats to watch their nephews' graduation from college.

"Aunty Dis!" Eyva and Kristopher exclaimed at the same time, both wiggling out of their parents' grasp and running towards Dis and Dwalin.

Though his sister had apologized six years ago and had done small things to show him and Bilbo that she was truly sorry, Thorin eyed her warily and received an elbow to the side from Bilbo. Giving his husband a small smile, Thorin led him to their seats beside Dis and Dwalin, wrapping an arm around him as they sat down. Keeping one eye on his kids, Thorin nuzzled his beard against Bilbo's neck, chuckling as he heard the younger man giggle. Thorin showered Bilbo in his affections in public, in front of people they had never met before, in front of Dis and Dwalin, but Bilbo didn't seem to care. He returned Thorin's kisses and nips with a few kisses of his own until Thorin bit a piece of skin at the nape of his neck. Bilbo squeaked in surprise causing Kris and Eyva to look at them.

"Eww!" both said, looking their parents' red faces and their aunt and uncle's laughter.

"It seems they have a bit of Fili and Kili in them," Dwalin joked, hefting Kris onto his lap.

Thorin grumbled, resting his head on Bilbo's shoulder, his long hair tickling the younger man's back. "Love, they're not like Fili and Kili, are they?" he asked, flicking his eyes to Eyva and Kris where they were playing with Dwalin.

"No, they're not," Bilbo replied, running his small hand up and down Thorin's arm. "If they were, you'd be all grey by now."

"Ha ha," Thorin muttered. "Very funny."

"Daddy," Eyva said, climbing off Dis' lap and scurrying to her father. "Fii!" she squealed, pointing to Fili as he walked down the aisle with the rest of his graduating class.

"Yes," Thorin said, picking his daughter up. "You must be quiet until the ceremony is over. Alright?" he asked, looking at both Kris and Eyva.

Both brother and sister nodded. "Yes, Daddy," they said, sitting in the two empty chairs between Dis and Bilbo. "Popa?" Eyva asked, tugging Bilbo's arm.

"Yes, sweetheart," Bilbo replied.

"Are Fii and Kii gonna move away now?" she asked, turning her face upwards and protruding her bottom lip to her dad.

Bilbo and Thorin frowned. "Move away?" Thorin asked, scooting to the end of his chair until he was pressed against Bilbo's side. "Where did you hear something like that?"

"Wh-when we go to Aunty Dises and Uncle Dwalinses house," Eyva said. "They tell us stories of you and Popa."

Thorin cleared his throat and glanced at Dis who shrugged. "And?"

"And they told us how you grad-grad-grad..."

"Graduated...?" Thorin offered, smiling at his daughter's attempt.

Kris nodded. "And Aunty Dis said that you moved away."

"Are Cousin Fii and Cousin Kii gonna move away too?" Eyva asked again, her emerald eyes wide and sad.

Thorin and Bilbo shook their heads. "No, they are going to stay here," Thorin answered. "I had to move away to work where I work now. We all live here because I moved away after I graduated high school. Does that make sense?"

Eyva and Kris thought about it before nodding.

"Good," Bilbo said, kissing both their heads before kissing Thorin's lips sweetly. "Tonight," he whispered, ignoring the 'ewws' brought on by Dis and Dwalin.

* * *

"Kii! Fii!" both children squealed again as Fili and Kili made their way through the crowd to their family. Eyva pulled Thorin's hand as she spotted Fili, while Kris tightened his grip on Dwalin's neck when Kili waved at them.

Bilbo stood back and watched as Fili hugged both Eyva and Kris after handing his graduation cap and paper to his mom. "Wow, you two are getting big," Fili said with a smile as both children leaned on him. But when they spotted Kili, Kris scrambled out of Fili's arms and ran to his cousin.

"Oh, wittle Kwis!" Kili said in his 'baby' voice. "I wuv you."

"What about me?" Eyva asked, looking at Kili with her big emerald eyes.

"I wuv you too," Kili replied, coming over to his brother and kissing Eyva's head. "Now," he began, prying Kris' hands from him. "I hear we get to spend the night with you two!" He quickly looked to Thorin who nodded. "Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping up and clicking his heels together in the air. "Uncle, you... you trust us...?" he asked, his mood changing quickly. "I mean... if you're not ready for us to take care of them..."

"Six months, boys," Thorin gritted as Bilbo rubbed his back lightly.

Fili and Kili looked as if those two words had scarred them for life. "Very well, Romeo and Juliet," Kili said slowly. "We'll just... go... now."

"Bye, Daddy," Kris said, leaving Kili and holding his arms out for Thorin to pick him up. "Bye, Popa," he said before yawning and reaching for Bilbo who held Eyva.

"Bye dears," Bilbo replied, handing Eyva to Thorin while he gave Kris to Bilbo. "We love you," he said, kissing Kris' forehead.

"We love you too," Kris and Eyva mumbled together, both tired from the day.

Bilbo smiled as Fili and Kili took their children gently into their arms and began walking away with Dis and Dwalin. "They have car-seats, right?" Bilbo asked, looking to Thorin who nodded. "Do you think they're going to be alright?" he asked, worried about his kids with Fili and Kili.

"Yes," Thorin answered, wrapping his arms around Bilbo's waist. "They have Dwalin and Dis; they'll be fine."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo said, laying his hands on top of Thorin's arms. "I'm worrying for nothing, aren't I?"

Thorin chuckled deeply. "No, you're not," he whispered softly, his breath sending chills down Bilbo's spine. "You should be worried for our children; I am. But now, I would much rather focus on something more _captivating_..." Thorin pressed a firm kiss to Bilbo's soft neck. "I know they'll be fine. Dis said she'd call if anything was wrong." He bit a patch of skin and Bilbo gasped in surprise. "Now, we shall go home... and..."

Bilbo turned in Thorin's arms and firmly planted a very passionate kiss to his husband's lips, giggling as he pulled back and felt Thorin's arousal against his own pants. "Ready to go home, my Love?" he asked saucily.

"Of course," Thorin growled, grinning wickedly and resting a protective hand against the small of Bilbo's back as they made their way to their car.

* * *

Thorin smiled when he entered the house after securing everything outside to find Bilbo waiting for him with a bottle of wine on the sofa. He felt the room in his pants constrict as he closed and locked the front door, drew the curtains of the window, and sat beside his husband who was wearing an old shirt of Thorin's, knowing Bilbo knew how much that turned Thorin on.

"Wine?" Bilbo asked, offering Thorin a glass.

"Yes," Thorin said, not taking his eyes off of Bilbo as the younger man poured the red wine into the glass. "Thank you," he said gently, taking a sip while keeping his fiery blue eyes on Bilbo. Setting the glass down on the table in front of them, Thorin watched Bilbo's lips kiss the tip of the wine glass as he the red wine flowed down his sweet throat. Clearing his throat, Thorin shifted his gaze to around the room; he smiled to himself. Toys and dolls were piled in the corner of the room, where Bilbo had instructed the kids to put them before they left. Papers and crayons sat on the couch beside the one Thorin and Bilbo were occupying. Kris' favorite action figure, Iron Man, and Eyva's favorite doll that Dis had gotten her when she was just a baby were on the floor, lying where both kids had left them before Bilbo had gotten them ready.

"What are you thinking about?" Bilbo asked, setting the glass down before leaning into Thorin's side.

"Our little family," Thorin replied, kissing Bilbo's head before returned his gaze to their living room. "And how much I love it."

"I know," Bilbo said, using the time now, with Thorin distracted, to remove his husband's tie. "They are perfect."

"They are everything I could have ever asked for," Thorin said, inhaling at the feeling of Bilbo's small hands unbuttoning his shirt, the tie already on the floor. "Thank you, Love. I couldn't ask for a better life."

"Well," Bilbo began, shifting to sit on Thorin's lap. "Be thankful I worked at Starbucks."

Thorin laughed and kissed his husband. "God, your hands are like fire," he groaned, closing his eyes as Bilbo removed his jacket. "B...Bil...bo..."

Bilbo giggled. "Yes, Thorin?" he asked, removing his lover's shirt and running his hands over Thorin's tanned flesh. "I'm waiting..."

The other growled lowly before Bilbo's hands moved to the belt buckle. Thorin moaned loudly and clutched Bilbo's hips tightly.

"This seems to be more arousing than-"

Thorin cut Bilbo off with a searing kiss, and suddenly, Thorin found the strength to stand with Bilbo's legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled into their bedroom, trying to ignore the pounding in his pants. Six months, _six months,_ and this was happening to him. Grunting and groaning, Thorin shut the door with his foot before placing Bilbo on the bed. Quickly, Bilbo removed Thorin's clothes as fast as he could while his husband did the same to him. "Bilbo," Thorin growled, throwing Bilbo's boxers from the bed and staring at his husband's perfect body. Thorin's eyes raked Bilbo's creamy skin, the scars from the cesarean-section from the birth were now barely visible but Thorin found them to be very, very beautiful, despite his husband's protests that the scars made his body unattractive. And Thorin intended to show Bilbo just how much he had missed making love to his beautiful and perfect husband.

* * *

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked roughly, stroking his lover's sweaty shoulder after their loud and wonderful coupling. "Was it worth staying with me through all that shit with Dis?"

"Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo said, turning in Thorin's arms to properly glare at the man. "What have I told you about cussing?"

"Sorry," Thorin apologized. "But there was no other word for it."

Bilbo nodded. "I see, and yes, it was worth staying with you," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Thorin shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Thorin," Bilbo began, laying his head on Thorin's warm chest. "If I didn't think you were worth staying with, I would have never sat outside of Arkenstone Mutual, waiting for you, the day I was laid off." He kissed his husband's sweaty chest gently. "I love you and our family, and I can say it was definitely worth it."

"Good," Thorin said, closing his eyes. "I love our perfect family, and I do believe I would have been lost without you. Thank you for being my husband," he declared.

"And thank you for giving me the only thing I have ever wanted," Bilbo said, craning his head upwards and capturing Thorin's lips. After he pulled back and settled beside his husband, he sighed and closed his eyes against Thorin's beating heart. "Someone to love."

* * *

**Thank you all oh so much for being faithful and reading this story! I never thought that all of you would love this story! Seriously, I thought the Evil!Dis would be a turn-off, but I'm glad it kept you on your toes! :D Thanks, again, for reading. I heart all of you so much! ^o^ Well, I hope this conclusion was up to your expectations of a Thilbo story! I tried to make it really good by the way... And I am thinking of making a collection of one-shots for this story (as a separate story). What do you think? Anyway, thank you again so much and (this deserves capitalization) I TRULY, WITH ALL MY HEART, LOVE ALL MY READERS!**

**THANKS! ^o^**


End file.
